Un secret peut en cacher un autre
by La Lionne
Summary: On sait qu'Oscar est en réalité une femme, élevée comme un homme. Mais n'est-ce pas l'arbre qui cache la forêt ?... Univers alternatif !
1. Deux petits garçons

_Je rappelle que les personnages de La Rose de Versailles appartiennent à Riyoko Ikeda._

Mon histoire vous entraînera dans un univers alternatif.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Viens ici tout de suite ! ordonna une voix irritée.

- Non grand-mère, je vais voir le général ! On verra bien ce qu'il va dire ! répondit une petite voix catégorique.

- Quoi ?... Je te dis… Viens ici ! Tout de suite !

Trop tard !

Le général vit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir à la volée, tandis qu'une frimousse joviale sous ses boucles brunes le regardait sans crainte. Il attendit, assis derrière son bureau, d'un calme surprenant…qui trahissait un certain amusement. Peu de temps après, la gouvernante arriva, essoufflée.

- Pardonnez-moi général, cela ne se reproduira plus, dit grand-mère en essayant de traîner l'enfant à sa suite.

- Non ! Je suis sûr que le général me donnera raison je te dis ! Général, si Oscar est un garçon, alors j'en suis un aussi n'est-ce pas ?

- Andrée ! se fâcha grand-mère. Veux-tu bien me suivre jeune fille !

Estomaqué par la question de l'enfant, le général était resté silencieux. Comment cette gamine aurait-elle pu comprendre… ?

- Non, s'entêta Andrée. Je veux être un garçon moi aussi !

- Tu es AndréE ! la morigéna grand-mère. Que cela te plaise ou non ! Maintenant suis-moi. Tu as suffisamment embêté le général. D'ailleurs, je te prie de t'excuser pour le dérangement…

La petite fille s'approcha du maître des lieux et leva vers lui ses magnifiques prunelles de jade. Elle semblait soumise à l'autorité de sa grand-mère, gouvernante des enfants Jarjayes, mais dans ce regard, le général lisait une forte détermination.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé général, dit-elle d'une voix claire… mais je veux être un homme !

Le général hoqueta de surprise. Décidément, cette petite n'était pas comme les autres. Il l'observa attentivement, pendant que grand-mère la tançait sévèrement. Elle était arrivée à Jarjayes depuis une semaine. Elle avait sept ans, un an de plus qu'Oscar. La comtesse avait proposé à la gouvernante de recueillir l'enfant, à la suite du décès tragique de ses parents.

Elle était arrivée, les yeux rougis et le visage triste. Mais on sentait une grande force de vie en elle. Les deux enfants s'étaient très bien entendues. Ce qui avait étonné le général, car Oscar était plutôt sauvage de nature, et l'avait contrarié aussi, car il voulait éviter à son « fils » toute influence féminine.

La comtesse l'avait convaincu de les laisser jouer ensemble, pour l'instant. Il ne s'agissait que d'enfant. Quelle influence néfaste pourrait avoir la petite Andrée en jouant à cache-cache avec Oscar ?

- Grand-mère, attends ! l'arrêta le général alors que la gouvernante avait saisi vigoureusement le bras de sa petite-fille pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce.

- Général ? attendit grand-mère, qui craignait une sévère punition pour sa petite-fille.

- Ainsi, tu veux être un garçon ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être l'ami d'Oscar. Si je reste une fille, je ne pourrai plus jouer avec elle, plus tard. Si je suis un garçon, elle aura un ami, et un ami qui partagera le même secret qu'elle… Ou plutôt, que lui, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

Le général demeura sans voix devant la justesse du raisonnement, la portée des arguments et la volonté affichée de cette enfant.

- Oscar a un but. Il doit être l'héritier des Jarjayes…

- Moi aussi j'ai un but : je veux être l'ami d'Oscar, répondit-elle avec candeur.

- Tu dis cela pour aujourd'hui..., tenta de lui faire comprendre le général.

- Et pour demain, et les autres jours. Je veux être l'ami d'Oscar. J'ai choisi, et voilà !

- Mais te rends-tu vraiment compte de tout ce que cela implique ? insista le militaire.

La petite fille le regarda en plissant le nez et en fronçant les sourcils. Malgré la profondeur de ses pensées et la force de sa volonté, cette question la dépassait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait décidé d'être l'ami d'Oscar. Alors, si Oscar était un garçon, elle en était un aussi !

- Cela veut dire renoncer à t'habiller en robe, apprendre à te battre comme un garçon, à parler, marcher comme un garçon… Quand tu seras plus grande, tu ne pourras pas t'intéresser aux hommes et tu devras renoncer au mariage…

- Oscar devra faire tout cela ? demanda Andrée après une hésitation, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Oui, Oscar devra faire tout cela.

- Si ce n'est pas malheureux, intervint grand-mère sans se soucier outre mesure du regard sévère du militaire. Enfin, d'ici le mariage, vous aurez peut-être changé d'avis…

- Grand-mère !

- Si Oscar peut le faire, alors moi aussi, décida Andrée.

- Ah non ! Toi, tu seras une jolie petite fille et une jolie jeune femme. Tu te marieras et tu auras des enfants. Voyez, avec vos idées contre-nature !

- Grand-mère !

- De toute façon, quand je suis arrivée ici, tu m'as dit que je pourrais rester si je le désirais, ou aller chez une lointaine cousine en Normandie. Eh bien je reste !... En tant que garçon.

- Non non et non !

- Mais si grand-mère, répondit la petite fille en tapotant gentiment les mains de son aïeule. Tu verras, tout ira bien… Général ?

- Oui mon commandant ? s'amusa-t-il.

- On peut faire comme si j'étais un garçon et… si ça ne marche pas, je redeviendrai une fille.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, on ne peut revenir en arrière.

- Dans ce cas, j'irai chez cette lointaine cousine, trouva la petite fille.

- Ou sur nos terres d'Arras, intervint la comtesse qui était arrivée sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. J'ai entendu les souhaits de cette petite fille… Elle a raison, on peut essayer. On n'a même pas besoin de lui trouver un autre prénom, n'est-ce pas André ?

- Mais, commença grand-mère.

- Votre petite-fille est un don du ciel grand-mère, poursuivit la comtesse sans laisser la gouvernante continuer sa contre-argumentation. Ou devrais-je dire, votre petit-fils…

- C'est vrai ? Je suis un garçon maintenant ? demanda Andrée, le visage illuminé par la joie.

- Il semblerait que oui, acquiesça le général.

- Tu es et resteras AndréE, soutint grand-mère.

Avec un sourire apaisant, la comtesse invita la gouvernante à la suivre. Alors que les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers les appartements de la comtesse, Andrée se précipita vers ceux d'Oscar.

- Ca y est ! déclara Andrée en déboulant dans la chambre de son amie.

- Ca y est, quoi ? demanda celle-ci en la regardant avec de grands yeux.

- Je suis un garçon moi aussi.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai demandé à ton père la permission d'être un garçon moi aussi.

- Mais…pourquoi ?

- Pour que nous puissions rester amis, ensemble.

Oscar sentit une boule se former au creux de sa gorge. Depuis sa naissance, elle se sentait si seule. A l'arrivée d'Andrée, elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas _véritablement_ un garçon, et cela l'avait choquée et attristée. Aujourd'hui, cette petite fille qui avait été sa seule amie, qui avait le choix de sa destinée, voulait être un garçon juste pour rester avec elle.

Des larmes d'émotion montèrent à ses yeux. Mais Oscar n'était pas armée pour y faire face. Alors, elle préféra se cacher derrière la moquerie acerbe.

- Décidément tu es bien bête. Toi qui aimes tellement tes jolis nœuds de couleur dans les cheveux…

Andrée ne fut pas dupe et, s'approchant de la petite poupée blonde habillée comme un garçon, posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Moi aussi je suis content.

Oscar ne répondit rien, mais serra très fort la petite main amie dans ses longs doigts froids. Un poids immense semblait s'être envolé de ses épaules fluettes. Oscar ne serait plus jamais seul !


	2. Destin en dentelles

Pendant ce temps, dans l'antichambre de madame de Jarjayes, la comtesse et grand-mère discutaient.

- Je ne veux pas que ma petite-fille devienne un garçon. C'est injuste ! C'est contre-nature ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander cela ! se révolta la gouvernante.

- Grand-mère, soupira la comtesse. Ecoutez-moi, je vous en prie… Je n'ai pas rempli mon rôle. Je n'ai pas offert à la famille Jarjayes l'héritier que mon mari appelait de tous ses vœux.

- Oh madame…

Grand-mère fixait douloureusement cette femme droite et digne, qui essayait de refouler les larmes qui brillaient dans son regard doux.

- Je ne cherche pas à excuser la décision prise par mon époux. Je ne l'approuve pas. Mais je ne minimise pas ma responsabilité.

- Non madame, vous n'êtes pas responsable. Les hommes font des enfants, Dieu décide de leur sexe.

- Mais dans notre milieu, le contrat tacite entre époux exige la présence d'un héritier. Oh, cela n'empêche pas mon mari d'avoir beaucoup d'affection pour moi. La preuve, il ne m'a pas tenu rigueur de cette absence sans cesse renouvelée. Oui, murmura-t-elle, je sais qu'il tient à moi malgré mon incapacité à lui donner ce fils qu'il souhaitait si ardemment.

La comtesse ne put empêcher une larme de couler alors qu'elle replongeait dans les souvenirs de ses maternités, avec la naissance de ses filles. Ses filles… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu lui donner un fils ?

- C'est parce qu'il m'a gardé son affection qu'il a pris cette décision en ce qui concerne Oscar. Pour ne pas m'en vouloir ! Vous comprenez ?

- Mais madame… Je ne vois pas ce que ma petite Andrée…

- Ecoutez grand-mère… Mon mari ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. C'est un homme fier, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, vous qui le connaissez depuis sa jeunesse. La chance d'Andrée, si elle devient un garçon…. S'il vous plait grand-mère, insista la comtesse devant le mouvement de protestation de l'aïeule, laissez-moi terminer… La chance d'Andrée est de pouvoir redevenir une fille à tout moment. Nous avons été clairs sur ce fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais…

- Andrée grandira comme un garçon, comme Oscar… Mais, comme vous le dîtes si bien, c'est une décision contre-nature. Je pense qu'en grandissant, André le petit garçon aura envie de redevenir Andrée la petite fille. Surtout lorsqu'elle commencera à rechercher l'attention des garçons pour autre chose que les bagarres ! continua-t-elle en souriant.

- Et vous espérez qu'Oscar suive son exemple, comprit grand-mère.

- Oscar aura la chance de vivre aux côtés d'une petite fille. Certes, elles vivront toutes les deux comme des garçons, mais la nature se rappellera à elles de toute manière. Cela, mon époux ne pourra l'effacer.

- Si Andrée redevient une femme, peut-être Oscar voudra-t-elle être reconnue comme telle, elle aussi !

- A ce moment, nous pourrons intercéder auprès de mon époux. Nous aurons plus de chance de le voir accéder à notre requête car il n'aura pas l'impression de perdre la face. Et Oscar n'aura pas l'impression de perdre l'affection de son père car… elle est une femme, malgré tout.

- Je comprends.

- Voyez-vous grand-mère, Andrée est la plus grande chance d'Oscar. Sa meilleure chance de vivre un jour sa vie de femme…

La gouvernante baissa la tête. Elle était prise entre deux feux. D'une part, son amour pour la petite Oscar, la dernière petite Jarjayes, si charmante, si fine, si jolie, et qui devrait vivre comme un garçon par la volonté d'un père aveuglé… D'autre part, son amour pour Andrée, sa petite-fille, qui ressemblait tant à son père, son fils tant pleuré, avec le sourire et la patience de sa mère.

_« Mon dieu, aidez-moi je vous en prie… Que dois-je faire ? Quelle décision dois-je prendre ? »_

La comtesse lisait sur le visage de la vieille nourrice les tourments qui l'agitaient, les tiraillements que sa réponse impliquait. Elle compatissait. N'était-elle pas à même de comprendre toute la complexité de la situation ? On désire le mieux pour son enfant. Parfois, le mieux prenait des chemins détournés. Pour Oscar, le mieux s'appelait Andrée. Mais pour Andrée, la laisser être un garçon quelques années, était-ce le mieux ?

- Grand-mère, reprit gravement la comtesse, c'est à vous que revient la décision finale. Si vous refusez catégoriquement qu'Andrée soit élevée comme un garçon, même si nous avons tous conscience qu'elle est une jolie petite fille, alors elle restera telle qu'elle est.

La comtesse soupira et se leva, perdant son regard dans la roseraie qu'elle affectionnait tant.

- Ne nous voilons pas la face. Mon mari peut aussi refuser de rendre Oscar à sa véritable nature… Dans ce cas, je m'engage personnellement à rendre Andrée à la sienne. Dès qu'elle deviendra une jeune fille, quel que soit le destin d'Oscar, je m'entretiendrai avec elle, et je la ramènerai vers la vie qui devrait être la sienne.

- Oh madame, vous feriez cela ? murmura grand-mère, soulagée et émue par le courage de cette femme.

- Bien sûr grand-mère. Je DOIS le faire. Je ne tiens pas à être injuste envers Andrée, à priver cette petite fille de son avenir de femme. Telle n'a jamais été mon intention grand-mère, je vous demande de me croire.

- Je vous crois madame, parce que vous êtes une femme généreuse et une mère attentive. Je vous crois. C'est pour cela que j'accepte…

Grand-mère s'interrompit soudain, comme surprise par ses propres paroles. C'est d'une voix brisée qu'elle continua lorsque la comtesse tourna son regard embué d'espoir et de gratitude vers elle.

- C'est pour cela que j'accepte que ma petite Andrée soit élevée comme un garçon… pendant quelques années, ne put-elle s'empêcher de préciser.

- Je veux que vous compreniez bien, grand-mère, que vous pouvez revenir en arrière à tout moment. Vous avez toute autorité sur votre petite-fille. Si vous décidez qu'elle doit redevenir Andrée, vous serez écoutée.

- Ecoutée ? Oh ! Vous ne la connaissez pas cette petite chipie ! Elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête !

La comtesse sourit avec une infinie tendresse. Grand-mère l'avait comprise, cette réponse en était la preuve. Comment pourrait-elle accepter que cette enfant si charmante devienne un homme pour le reste de sa vie ? Elle avait déjà dû accepter, le cœur meurtri, la décision de son époux concernant leur propre fille, une si jolie petite fille elle aussi…

- Merci grand-mère, dit-elle simplement.

- Madame la comtesse, je suis contente de pouvoir vous aider…

- A la volonté de Dieu.

Grand-mère repartir vers les cuisines, le cœur lourd, en surveillant la qualité du travail fourni par les domestiques. En passant devant les appartements d'Oscar, elle entendit soudain les éclats de rire des deux petites filles. Elles n'avaient aucune crainte face à l'avenir, elles n'avaient aucun doute. Elles étaient fortes ensemble.

Alors son cœur s'allégea et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Quel drôle de destin pour sa petite-fille ! Il y a un mois, elle était heureuse auprès de parents aimants. Maintenant, elle allait devenir un petit garçon…

_« Mes petites chéries, le général pourra décider ce qu'il veut. Pour moi, vous êtes et serez toujours de jolies roses ! Aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne suis pas toute seule, moi non plus… »_


	3. Un entraînement exigeant

Oscar et André s'entraînaient dans la salle d'armes de la demeure familiale. Après une journée à étudier pour l'un et vaquer à des occupations domestiques pour l'autre, sur fond de canicule aoûtienne, le général leur avait demandé de prendre leur épée. Les deux adolescents étaient fourbus, mais il ne leur serait même pas venu à l'esprit de protester. Quand le général décidait, mieux valait s'exécuter, et le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait commencé par un « dégourdissement » individuel. Naturellement, il s'occupa d'Oscar en premier lieu. Il ne lui passait aucune faiblesse, aucune erreur. Ensuite, vint le tour d'André. Il se montrait un peu moins exigeant, mais réclamait néanmoins un très bon niveau, afin que les deux adolescents puissent s'entraîner seuls.

Après ce dégourdissement, il avait d'ailleurs posé son épée pour assister à des « duels » entre les deux adolescents. Ces derniers s'observaient, se jaugeaient, avant de lancer des attaques, de parer, de contre-attaquer. Cela durait depuis plus d'une heure.

Oscar et André suaient à grosses gouttes. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés. Le général leur accordait une pause de quelques minutes, principalement pour s'essuyer et se désaltérer, puis il les poussait à reprendre leurs exercices d'escrime et leurs duels amicaux.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient céder, abdiquer aux yeux de leur entraîneur. Pourtant, il était visible qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils étaient à la limite de leurs forces, au bout du supportable. Chacun suppliant le ciel de leur envoyer une aide qui les sauve du forfait fatidique !

- Mon dieu, mes pauvres enfants ! intervint soudain grand-mère ( au grand soulagement des jeunes gens ! ). Général ! Vous êtes devenu fou ! le gronda-t-elle.

- Pardon grand-mère ! s'offusqua ce dernier.

- Oui oui, vous pouvez gronder, cela ne m'impressionnera pas. Voyons ! Vous voulez les tuer ?... ( Tournant un regard désolé vers les deux bretteurs ) Voyez dans quel état elles se sont mises ! Elles vont attraper la mort. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre. Mes pauvres petites chéries…

- Grand-mère ! tonna le général, dont la voix résonna d'une ampleur infinie dans le calme de cette salle d'armes.

Comme par réflexe, les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent, Oscar presque au garde-à-vous. Effarés, leurs regards arrondis de surprise glissaient de l'un à l'autre. Le duel n'était plus à la pointe de l'épée, mais au bout de la langue…

- Elles ne tiennent plus debout, protesta grand-mère qui ne voulait pas abandonner la partie.

N'était-elle pas la seule parmi les domestiques, et même parmi les proches du général, à oser lui tenir tête ? Même si elle savait qu'il gagnerait la partie, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une domestique et que le maître ne pouvait pas s'abaisser devant elle.

- J'en conviens, concéda-t-il. L'entraînement est terminé, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des deux épéistes, qui ne bougèrent néanmoins pas d'un pouce. Toutefois grand-mère, je veux que tu maîtrises tes paroles ! Mon FILS et ton PETIT-FILS se sont bien battus !

- Vous savez très bien…

- Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus ! C'est la dernière fois qu'il en est question. En l'absence de toute autre personne, je tolère un certain assouplissement de ta part. Mais reste consciente que ce n'est qu'une tolérance !

- Pourtant, vous êtes bien placé pour…

- Il suffit !

Interloquée, grand-mère se tint coite et ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, pour se donner une contenance. Les colères du général étaient mémorables. Elle les connaissait d'autant mieux qu'elle avait toujours su y faire face.

Or, pour la première fois, elle se retrouvait devant le fait accompli. Le maître avait ordonné et la domestique qu'elle était n'avait plus qu'à obéir… Non, jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme cela ! Au contraire, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il aimait sa façon de lui tenir tête et de piquer des colères elle aussi. Pas cette fois !

_« Votre fils ? Mon petit-fils ? Mon dieu… Est-il possible que vous vous abimiez dans le mensonge au point de refuser une réalité pourtant évidente ?... »_

La nature semblait avoir pris un malin plaisir à doter Oscar et André de la beauté et la grâce. Très différentes l'une de l'autre, elles n'en étaient pas moins, aux yeux de grand-mère, deux jeunes filles superbes.

Cependant, devant le regard glacé du général, qui voyait au-delà de leur apparence physique, elle comprit toute l'étendue de sa volonté. Son fils et son petit-fils… Il lui accordait, à elle seule et dans le plus grand secret, le privilège de les traiter selon leurs véritables natures, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Le cœur de la vieille nourrice se serra. Jamais encore elle n'avait senti le joug de sa position sociale, jusqu'à présent… Dans ce duel improvisé, ce fut elle qui déposa les armes, son amour broyé, piétiné, rabaissé. Sans ajouter un seul mot, sans un regard pour cet homme qu'elle avait connu très jeune et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas détester, elle quitta la salle d'armes.

En voyant s'éloigner la silhouette habituellement dynamique, mais qui cette fois semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, le général sentit une grosse vague de culpabilité le submerger.

Oui c'est vrai ! Il voulait qu'Oscar soit reconnu comme son fils, y compris sous son toit ! Et puisqu'André avait choisi sa voie, il étendait sa volonté sur le destin de cette jeune personne. Mais pour rien au monde, dieu lui était témoin, il n'avait voulu faire de la peine à grand-mère.

- Vous avez entendu, l'entraînement est terminé, signala-t-il d'un ton las.

Oscar voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais André l'en empêcha subrepticement. Tout à ses pensées malheureuses, le général n'avait même pas remarqué l'attitude des deux jeunes gens.

_« Pardon mes chers petits, de vous avoir entraînés bien plus que je ne l'aurais dû… Bien plus que je ne l'aurais fait si vous aviez été deux garçons. Malgré tout, vous vous êtes bien battus. Vous avez donné le meilleur de vous-même sans vous plaindre. Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup… Mais dans le monde des adultes, vous n'aurez pas droit à l'erreur. »_

- Qu'attendez-vous ? insista-t-il en s'apercevant soudain de la présence d'Oscar et André dans la salle. Telle que je la connais, grand-mère a dû vous préparer une bonne limonade pour vous rafraîchir… Vous auriez tord de ne pas en profiter.

_« Inutile de lui faire plus de peine que je ne lui en ai fait… »_

- Bien général, nous y allons, répondit André en tirant Oscar derrière lui.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du militaire, que les jeunes gens ne virent pas car ils étaient déjà sortis. Si semblables et si différents… Complémentaires en quelque sorte. Chaque jour, il remerciait le ciel d'avoir accordé un compagnon de route comme André à son fils.

Une soudaine fierté l'envahit. Il avait auprès de lui deux jeunes pousses vigoureuses et volontaires. Et il pouvait s'en occuper. Point de fanfreluches ! Point de gâteries ! Pas de recherche d'un bon parti pour Oscar !

Le général comprit à quel point il était fier de ces deux jeunes personnes ! Même si vouloir veiller sur elles était considéré comme le pire des égoïsmes, il ne pouvait se culpabiliser pour cela.

_« Grand-mère, ne vois-tu pas à quel point ils sont magnifiques ! Que veux-tu les rendre à la médiocrité ! Non, je ne puis m'y résoudre… »_

- Général, appela soudain l'éphèbe brun.

- Oui André.

- Grand-mère demande si vous allez enfin vous décider à venir boire le verre de limonade qu'elle vous a préparé dans la bibliothèque, balbutia-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise de délivrer un message si « familier » à son maître.

Le général sourit de plus belle. Lorsqu'il était à Jarjayes, c'était l'heure où il s'accordait une pause, se rendant dans la bibliothèque pour parcourir quelques pages d'un bon auteur. Ses yeux s'embuèrent d'une tendresse qu'il s'empressa de cacher à André.

- Eh bien soit ! Allons-y !


	4. Jeune fille en culottes

André arriva, honteux et en pleurs dans la cuisine. Dissimulé dans un coin et laissant couler des larmes silencieuses, il avait attendu que grand-mère soit seule pour se précipiter vers elle.

- Mon dieu ! Ma petite, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Grand-mère, gémit André dans le giron de la vieille nourrice.

- Qu'as-tu mon ange ? Tu trembles ! Quelqu'un t'aurait-il fait du mal ?... Crois-moi, il aura à faire à moi si c'est le cas !

- Non grand-mère, c'est… Je crois que…

- Mais tu vas me faire mourir d'inquiétude ! se fâcha l'aïeule.

- Je crois que je suis une femme, balbutia André entre détresse et confusion.

- Hein ! s'exclama grand-mère en rajustant ses lunettes.

C'est un geste qu'elle faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était prise de court. Mais cela voulait dire également qu'elle prenait l'affaire très au sérieux. Ce qui, à la fois, rassura et troubla André…

- Mais bien sûr que tu es une femme, répondit-elle doucement. L'avais-tu oublié ?

- Mais non ! s'énerva soudain le jeune éphèbe brun. Je sais bien que je suis une femme !... Je voulais dire que je viens de devenir… une femme… Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens, se rendit-elle compte.

- Si si, la rassura grand-mère en souriant et en tapotant ses mains de palefrenier.

_« Aurait-elle eu les mains plus douces en faisant la lessive, la cuisine ou le ménage ? »_ se demanda tout à coup la vieille nourrice.

… Tu veux dire que tu connais la servitude menstruelle des femmes, leur rappelant le péché originel.

- Euh…. Oui, si tu veux, admit André.

_« Servitude !... Décidément, il ne fait pas bon naître femme et domestique ! »_

- C'est de cela dont tu as peur ? reprit doucement grand-mère. Il ne faut pas, je t'assure. C'est naturel… C'est la marque qui te permettra de donner la vie.

- Mais grand-mère, chuchota André en regardant partout autour d'elle, je suis un homme ! L'oublies-tu ?... Oh s'il te plait, aide-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Viens avec moi dans ta chambre. Je vais tout t'expliquer…

L'aïeule entraîna sa petite-fille dans sa chambre, et lui expliqua comment faire face à ce « phénomène ». Evidemment, c'était beaucoup plus simple quand on ne vivait pas comme un homme ! Il fallait à tout prix éviter les « fuites » !

André était catastrophé. La terre aurait tremblé qu'elle aurait semblé moins perturbé que cette nouvelle épreuve qui, de surcroît, devait se renouveler tous les mois.

_« Rhaaa ! Dieu n'aime pas les femmes ma parole !... Oh ! Pardonnez-moi Seigneur ! Je me suis laissée emporter… »_

Elle écouta attentivement les explications de grand-mère, surtout sur la manière dont il fallait qu'elle procède pour endiguer ce flux indésirable. Ce ne serait pas simple, mais elle y arriverait. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours fait face ! Cette fois encore, elle triompherait de l'adversité… Même si elle aurait préféré en triompher une épée à la main. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Dis-moi mon ange, Oscar a-t-elle, elle aussi… ?

- Non… En tout cas, elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle aurait pu t'en parler directement. Si elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas encore connaître ce délice, ironisa la jeune fille.

- Suffit mademoiselle !... N'oublie pas que tu as un an de plus qu'elle. Cela compte pour ce genre de choses. Ce sera donc à toi de la préparer…

- Charmante perspective, souffla André.

- Le privilège d'être l'aînée !

- Ce n'est même pas ma sœur !

- Non c'est ta maîtresse ! Et tu es priée de ne pas l'oublier, et de lui témoigner un peu plus de respect. Ce n'est pas parce que tu portes des culottes au lieu de jupes que cela change quelque chose à l'ordre établi.

- Je sais grand-mère… Pardonne-moi, c'est… Je ne sais pas. Il me semble que je suis plus irritable ces jours-ci.

- C'est normal ma chérie. Un petit avertissement pour la mauvaise période…

- Fantastique !... Et quelles excuses vais-je trouver pour mon sale caractère ? s'emporta la jeune fille.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de ne pas en chercher, glissa grand-mère avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Abasourdie, Andrée tourna vers elle de grands yeux étonnés. A la lumière d'un soleil printanier, les prunelles vertes de la jeune fille prenaient une teinte profonde. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, bouche bée, fixant sa grand-mère, immobile, interdite.

Puis elle sembla comprendre le sous-entendu de la vieille nourrice. Naturellement, elle aurait pu ne pas avoir à chercher d'excuse parce qu'elle en avait une toute prête. Il lui suffisait de redevenir une femme… Une femme à part entière !

Curieusement, cette révélation lui fit mal. Sa sensibilité à fleur de peau ne l'aidait probablement pas à concevoir les choses avec naturel. Tout lui semblait amplifié !

Sa grand-mère ne lui proposait pas de revenir à sa nature véritable, elle lui proposait d'abandonner Oscar à une période critique. Elle lui proposait de trahir son amie alors que celle-ci aurait, plus que jamais, besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler. Qui mieux qu'elle pouvait comprendre Oscar ? Qui comprenait les sacrifices auxquels elles consentaient et les libertés dont elles jouissaient ( enfin, surtout Oscar ! ) en tant qu'hommes ?

Andrée devint brusquement très pâle. Elle fixait désormais sa grand-mère avec une pointe d'incompréhension horrifiée. Ce n'était pas possible ! Grand-mère ne voulait pas la transformer en jolie petite poupée servile, comme toutes ces nouvelles soubrettes qu'elle croisait dans la demeure familiale, et qui lui envoyaient des œillades sans savoir que le jeune André au physique si délicat, était en réalité une des leurs…

C'était pire qu'une insulte ! Car elle n'avait même pas le droit de s'élever contre ce mensonge. C'était elle qui mentait…

Ses prunelles aux reflets de sapin s'adoucirent. Sa poitrine lui parut moins oppressée. Le sang afflua de nouveau dans son corps, à ses joues.

Grand-mère n'avait jamais fait mystère qu'elle aurait préféré garder sa petite-fille auprès d'elle. Il avait fallu les efforts conjugués de la fillette qu'elle était alors, du général et de la comtesse pour venir à bout de sa détermination. Andrée n'avait jamais pu savoir ce qui s'était dit dans les appartements de la comtesse de Jarjayes, mais elle savait que la gouvernante éprouvait pour sa maîtresse une grande admiration et un profond respect. Plus encore qu'auparavant !

Pour sa part, grand-mère avait attendu, stoïque, imperturbable. Elle savait bien ce que cette situation pouvait avoir d'inconcevable, d'injuste, de tyrannique, pour sa petite-fille. Elle avait voulu choisir sa nature, mais sa nature l'avait rattrapée inéluctablement, irrémédiablement. Elle avait compris qu'Andrée se sentait prise au piège, blessée. Elle se rendait compte de ce que sa proposition, pourtant si naturelle, pouvait comporter de… dégradant.

Elle attendait la réaction de la jeune fille, le cœur serré par l'angoisse du rejet. Non pas le rejet de sa proposition, revenir à sa nature véritable… Mais le rejet de sa personne, elle qui osait lui soumettre ce choix !

Aussi est-ce avec un soulagement sans borne qu'elle vit le regard d'Andrée s'attendrir, un doux sourire se dessiner. C'est avec un indicible bonheur qu'elle l'accueillit dans ses bras.

- Grand-mère, je t'aime tu sais, murmura la jeune fille. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Oscar maintenant…

- Je comprends, assura grand-mère qui essaya de taire sa déception.

Avec le temps, elle y arriverait bien ! Elle ramènerait les deux brebis égarées dans le troupeau de la gente féminine !

De toute façon, si elle n'y arrivait pas, la comtesse de Jarjayes avait promis de parler à Andrée, et de la rendre à sa véritable nature. Encore un peu de patience… La nature était la meilleure alliée de grand-mère.

- Dis-moi grand-mère…

- Oui mon ange ?

- …

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'apporter tout le linge et le nécessaire pour ton état, en cachette comme il se doit.

- Merci grand-mère, se tortilla la jeune fille. Je voulais juste savoir… si il y avait… d'autres choses dans mon…corps.

- Comment cela ? s'angoissa grand-mère.

- Eh bien… Tu sais qu'Oscar et moi mettons des bandes depuis que nous avons de la poitrine. Comment dire ? Ce matin, en les mettant, je me sentais plus… oppressée.

- Ah, c'est donc cela ! se rassura l'aïeule. Eh oui mon ange, c'est tout-à-fait normal. Avant… hum… leur venue, les seins sont souvent plus gonflés.

- Zut ! Alors, ce sera pareil chaque mois.

- Plus ou moins, oui. Comme tu n'as pu empêcher ta poitrine de se développer, tes hanches de s'arrondir…

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Heureusement que je porte des chemises amples et un gilet, sinon je serais la risée de tous avec une silhouette pareille !

- Tu es une très belle jeune fille ! asséna grand-mère en riant du regard noir qu'elle reçut.


	5. La croisée des chemins

Oscar était soucieuse. André s'en était rendu compte, mais elle attendait que son amie lui parle. Pour l'instant, elle était complètement repliée sur elle-même. Toute la journée se passa ainsi. Le soir enfin, n'y tenant plus, l'éphèbe osa l'interroger.

- Oscar, que se passe-t-il ?

- ( Soupir )… Je suis à la croisée des chemins, répondit-elle de manière sibylline.

- Ah !... Que veux-tu dire exactement ? Parce que là, tu es plutôt difficile à suivre.

Oscar plongea son regard d'océan dans le jade des prunelles « fraternelles ». Un regard à la fois dur et douloureux, doux et tendre, mais surtout perçant, comme si elle cherchait à atteindre l'âme de son interlocuteur. André ouvrit de grands yeux. Oscar semblait bouleversée, bien qu'il n'en paraisse pas grand-chose. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état ?

- Mon père est venu me voir. Il a de grands projets pour moi…

- De grands projets ? reprit André en s'asseyant par terre, à côté de l'éphèbe blond. Explique-moi ça !

- Il veut… que je devienne capitaine de la Garde Royale, avoua Oscar en baissant la tête.

- Pfiouuu ! siffla André, s'attirant un regard glacé. Ce n'est pas rien, en effet. Mais… tu devais t'attendre à quelque chose de ce genre, non ? Ton père ne t'a pas rompu à l'exercice des armes et de l'équitation pour le plaisir… Tu es même allée quelques temps à l'Ecole des Officiers.

- Je sais tout cela, s'énerva Oscar.

- Alors quoi ?

- …

- Allez Oscar, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur. Qui mieux que moi pourra te comprendre ? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis là, avec toi, comme toi… Dis-moi, s'il te plait…

- Tu as raison, soupira l'éphèbe blond. Qui mieux que toi pourras me comprendre ?... Je sais que mon père m'a élevé pour être l'héritier des Jarjayes. Et les Jarjayes ont toujours protégé le pouvoir royal, dans la carrière des armes. Mais…

- Mais tu penses aliéner à jamais ton avenir en tant que femme, murmura André.

- Je suis un homme ! réagit Oscar, un peu trop vivement pour que son compagnon ne comprenne pas qu'il avait visé juste.

- Bien sûr, nous sommes des hommes, lui rappela André en s'amusant de l'embarras de son amie. Mais nous sommes des hommes un peu particuliers malgré tout. La nature nous le rappelle chaque mois.

- Malheureusement oui, grommela Oscar.

André sourit avec malice. Le jeune éphèbe blond approchait de sa « mauvaise » période, aussi ne pouvait-il que réagir avec vivacité et… humeur.

- Tu as toujours su ce que ton père voulait. Tu as toujours accepté de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Dis-moi alors ce qui a changé.

- Rien !

- Je t'en prie Oscar ! Je te connais mieux que quiconque, ne l'oublie pas. Et tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Tu ne veux plus être un homme ?

Oscar sursauta violemment. Non décidément, elle n'envisageait pas de revenir à sa nature véritable, porter des robes froufroutantes, se battre à coups d'éventail, glousser comme une dinde… Non ! Mais alors, pourquoi ?

- Oscar, qu'est-ce que tu attendais ? demanda doucement André.

- …. Je ne sais pas. Toi, tu as grand-mère qui n'oublie pas que tu es une femme en réalité, au fond de toi.

- Oh, rassure-toi ! Grand-mère n'a pas oublié que tu étais une femme, toi aussi !

- Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de… ma famille. Je l'aime, ajouta-t-elle avec véhémence. Mais…

- Je comprends, dit André en lui caressant les cheveux. Oui, maintenant je comprends. Tu aurais aimé que… ta mère te considère comme une femme, même en secret, comme grand-mère le fait avec moi.

Oscar avait la tête baissée, ce qui constituait un aveu. Comment André aurait-il pu ne pas la comprendre ? Elle avait beau vivre comme un homme, avec les hommes, elle avait tout à fait conscience qu'elle était en réalité une femme. En partie grâce à grand-mère, il est vrai. Cette grand-mère qui n'avait de cesse de la voir redevenir sa jolie petite-fille ! Mais également, parce que cet état était une décision personnelle.

- Tu sais, murmura André, je crois que ta mère a parfaitement conscience que tu es une femme.

- Cela m'est égal ! mentit Oscar.

- Bien sûr, elle ne le montre pas comme grand-mère. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle te considère comme un homme.

- …

- La preuve, c'est elle qui a convaincu grand-mère de me laisser devenir un homme… comme toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle lui a dit. Mais grand-mère ne voulait rien entendre, même face au général. Pourtant, après une discussion avec ta mère, elle accepte de me laisser vivre comme je l'ai décidé. Etrange, non ?

- …

- Comment ta mère aurait-elle pu convaincre grand-mère, si ce n'est en lui disant que je serais comme toi : une fille déguisée en garçon, mais toujours une fille !

- De toute façon, je t'ai dit que cela m'était égal !

André sourit. Il y avait tant de joie dans cette seconde exclamation. Oscar avait eu peur de perdre à jamais son identité face à sa mère, cette mère qui paraissait si effacée devant la personnalité de son père. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, Oscar plus que quiconque aurait dû le savoir. Il y avait tant de bonheur dans le sourire qu'elle tendit à son ami(e).

- Maintenant, je suis prêt ! affirma-t-elle d'une voix forte et claire.

- Moi aussi, ajouta André en souriant, heureuse.

- Andrée ?...

- Oui ?

- Tu resteras avec moi ?

- Mmmm voyons, je ne sais pas… Capitaine de la Garde Royale dis-tu ? Oui, je crois que je pourrai être ton écuyer, répondit-elle avec hauteur.

- Oh toi ! réagit Oscar en riant… De toute façon, ce ne sera pas aussi simple. Apparemment, un ami de mon père brigue le poste pour son fils. Victor-Clément de Girodelle…

- Victor, reprit André en rêvant. Oui, je me souviens de lui. Il n'est pas venu souvent ici, mais tes parents et les siens sont amis et voisins. Il avait de longs cheveux soyeux, et de beaux yeux gris-vert il me semble. A part cela, il n'était pas très liant…

- J'avoue que… je ne m'en souviens plus guère.

- Eh bien, je fais un vœu à ta victoire !


	6. Premiers émois

Grand-mère observait sa petite-fille, un sourire aux lèvres. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne lui rappelait plus qu'elle était femme par sa nature. Elle avait demandé à madame de Jarjayes de ne pas encore parler à André de son « retour » parmi la gente féminine. Elle attendait, spectatrice attentive. Elle ne disait rien, car elle s'était bien rendue compte du changement qui intervenait chez sa petite-fille…

En fait, ce n'était pas flagrant. Un regard curieux lorsque deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient. Elle ne la croyait pas insensible aux charmes du jeune cocher des Girodelle. Naturellement, elle –ou plutôt il, en tant que palefrenier- parlait chevaux. Naturellement… Mais certains regards ne trompent pas, ni le rose sur ses pommettes lors de son arrivée. Pauvre cocher ! Il devait être bien mal à l'aise d'attirer ainsi l'attention d'un jeune homme, si joli soit-il.

Grand-mère pouffa. C'est pour cela qu'il se cachait presque quelquefois, lorsqu'il venait chez les Jarjayes. Madame la comtesse appréciant la vicomtesse, et le général appréciant le vicomte, le cocher venait plus régulièrement qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute voulu.

André, de son côté, ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains représentants de la gente masculine déclenchaient une série de réactions totalement incontrôlables. Pourquoi elle devenait si gauche devant le cocher des Girodelle, bafouillant et rougissant à qui mieux mieux ? Pourquoi la vision d'un baiser entraînait de curieux picotements au bas du dos ?

Le palefrenier aperçut grand-mère. Il s'avança vers elle et s'arrêta soudain, interloqué. L'aïeule chantonnait, tout en surveillant ses fourneaux et en dirigeant son « équipe ». Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la mettre de si bonne humeur ?

_« Si elle savait ce à quoi j'ai assisté hier soir, elle serait sans doute de fort mauvaise humeur… » _s'amusa André.

La veille au soir…

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. L'air était lourd d'un orage qui tardait à éclater. Même les chevaux étaient nerveux comme jamais. Après s'être tourné et retourné dans sa couche, il avait fini par abandonner et par se promener. Il espérait qu'un peu d'air lui ferait du bien… Mais on manquait d'air, tout simplement.

André avait marché sans but. Il avait attendu que le sommeil le rattrape. Lorsqu'il avait enfin senti la fatigue l'envahir doucement, il n'eut pas envie de remonter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait alors pensé à l'écurie. Cela lui arrivait d'y dormir.

Il avait donc pris le chemin des écuries. Il s'était confortablement installé sur une balle de foin. Quand soudain, il entendit des gémissements. Des gémissements ?... Il chercha leur origine. Cela semblait provenir de la grange.

Quelque chose l'avait attiré, malgré lui. C'est à pas de loup qu'il s'était introduit dans la grange, où les gémissements se multipliaient. Et là….. !

Là, il avait vu un valet et une servante de Jarjayes en pleine action. La fille avait la jupe relevée, le corsage ouvert. L'homme s'activait entre les jambes largement ouvertes, caressait et léchait les tétons tendus. Les corps s'enroulaient, les gémissements fusaient, les mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre…

André ne pouvait détourner son regard, malgré la chaleur qui avait envahi son visage. Malgré la fébrilité qui gagnait tout son être. Malgré sa respiration haletante.

Cette envie de voir, de découvrir, de comprendre, même si ce n'était pas bien.

Rester, quoiqu'il arrive, coûte que coûte.

Entendre, le poing serré contre la bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

Sentir, jusqu'à la limite du supportable, cette boule de chaleur irradier son bas-ventre, ses reins, déverser sa lave brûlante dans ses veines.

Ne plus jamais être la même !

Etre une femme… déguisée en homme !

Grand-mère s'aperçut enfin qu'André l'avait rejointe. Le jeune éphèbe était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, appuyé contre la table, une pomme à la main. Il souriait, le regard troublé, les joues rosies.

_« Que tu es jolie ma petite-fille ! Et j'ai bien l'impression que tu deviens plus femme de jour en jour… »_ nota grand-mère avec satisfaction.

La comtesse avait raison en laissant le temps accomplir son œuvre. Une jeune fille de 15 ans ne pouvait rester insensible à l'appel des sentiments. La nature primaire rattrapait sa volonté farouche…

_« A son âge… »_ se rappela grand-mère avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Ce sourire incertain et ce trouble pudique, la vieille femme les reconnaissait. Oui, sa petite-fille était attirée par les hommes, comme toute honnête femme. Elle ne craignait pas pour sa vertu. Non seulement elle était là pour veiller sur sa petite Andrée, mais elle savait aussi que la jeune fille, tout comme Oscar, voulait s'interdire d'aimer. L'aïeule secoua la tête, observant tendrement la brune androgyne, avec un brin de moquerie au fond des prunelles.

_« S'interdire d'aimer ! Mes pauvres petites ! Ah ah ! Que Dieu vous pardonne votre orgueil… Interdite d'amour. Alala ! Qu'en penses-tu ma petite Andrée ? »_

L'adolescente croisa enfin le regard amusé de son aïeule. Inconsciente du trouble qu'elle avait laissé paraître, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait réjouir… non, plutôt amuser sa grand-mère à ce point.

- Dis-moi mon ange, commença innocemment la vieille nourrice, que penses-tu du jeune cocher des Girodelle ?

- Hein ? rétorqua André en rougissant. Mais… Je…. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Vous parlez beaucoup je trouve… Je suis contente que tu aies d'autres amis qu'Oscar. C'est normal après tout.

- Mais je…

- Eh puis ce jeune homme est vraiment charmant, un peu timide il me semble. Heureusement que tu ne l'es pas !

- Je… Je veux juste qu'il soit à l'aise… c'est tout !

- A vrai dire, il me rappelle un peu mon premier amoureux… Ah, le bon vieux temps ! Il était timide lui aussi….. Heureusement, je ne l'étais pas non plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Quoi !... Non, arrête grand-mère ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre…

- Que t'arrive-t-il mon ange ?

- Euh, rien. Je… Que prépares-tu ?

- Un bon ragoût pour ce soir. Le général vient souper à Jarjayes.

- Ah ! dit André en songeant qu'il ne pourrait pas souper avec Oscar, comme il le faisait en l'absence de ses parents.

- D'ailleurs… le général a invité monsieur de Girodelle. Oscar a battu son fils en duel, mais le général tient à l'amitié du vieux vicomte. Malheureusement, le lieutenant ne sera pas présent. Il est bel homme. Tant pis !... En attendant, le jeune cocher pourra manger avec nous, qu'en penses-tu ?

- … Oui c'est… une bonne idée, répondit André en pâlissant légèrement, accentuant le sourire de grand-mère.

- Je ferai un bon petit repas pour nous aussi… Il ne va pas regretter d'être venu, crois-moi !

- Oh je te crois ! Personne ne t'égale lorsque tu t'occupes de la cuisine.

- Merci mon ange… Pour la conversation, je te laisserai faire. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi parlent les jeunes gens de notre époque.

- Tu sais… nous parlons chevaux, avoua André, mal à l'aise.

- Chevaux… Si c'est pas malheureux… Enfin ! S'il veut parler d'autre chose, il pourra toujours s'adresser à Fantine.

- Fantine ! réagit aussitôt la brune travestie avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Pourquoi Fantine ?

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup, le regard sombre et les lèvres pincées. Elle avait failli ajouter : « Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? »

- Mon ange, reprit grand-mère d'un ton docte, un jeune homme bien fait n'a pas forcément envie de parler chevaux toute une soirée… Et Fantine a un genre de conversation qui plaît aux hommes…

- Elle ne sait pas aligner trois mots, rétorqua André avec humeur.

- C'est vrai, admit grand-mère en riant, mais pour le langage du corps, c'est autre chose. Elle sait mettre en avant ses arguments.

- Et c'est toi qui dis cela grand-mère ! s'offusqua la jeune fille.

- Tant qu'elle reste dans les limites de la bienséance… Je n'ai pas oublié que j'ai été jeune moi aussi, figure-toi !

- Mais…

- Si tu veux m'aider, épluche donc ces carottes au lieu de parler.

- Bien grand-mère, accepta André, en lançant un regard lourd de reproches futurs à ladite Fantine qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Evidemment ! Avec cette chemise échancrée sur une poitrine opulente, cette démarche chaloupée et ces grands yeux de braise, elle ne pouvait que plaire à un beau jeune homme.

_« Moi aussi je pourrais attirer son attention si je le voulais ! » _songea-t-elle avec rage.

La servante s'approcha de grand-mère et lui proposa gentiment son aide. Car en plus d'être jeune et jolie, elle était serviable.

- Merci Fantine, intervint André avant que grand-mère ait eu le temps de répondre, mais c'est moi qui aide ma grand-mère ! Je suis sûr que vous trouverez à vous occuper ailleurs.

La servante jeta un regard surpris à André. Habituellement, le petit-fils de la gouvernante était plus aimable. Elle pensa qu'il avait quelque chose à dire à son aïeule. Après un sourire à grand-mère, elle s'éclipsa. Quant à la brune travestie, elle n'osait regarder la vieille femme qui lui faisait face. Elle craignait de se trouver confronter au courroux de grand-mère, et garda résolument les yeux baissés. Elle ne vit donc pas le sourire éclatant qui étira les lèvres de la gouvernante.


	7. André et les garçons

Oscar avait donc battu le jeune vicomte de Girodelle en duel, gagnant ainsi ses galons de capitaine. Néanmoins, Victor la secondait très efficacement. André la suivait souvent à Versailles. Pourtant, il n'était pas toujours à l'aise…

Un jour, il avait failli renverser un seau d'eau sur les bottes du lieutenant de Girodelle. Ce dernier avait dardé sur le domestique un regard outré. Fort à propos, le rire du capitaine avait allégé l'atmosphère, se moquant gentiment de la maladresse du palefrenier. Heureusement, personne ne s'occupait mieux des chevaux…

Oscar observait André à la dérobée. Toutefois, celle-ci s'en rendit compte et cela accrut sa nervosité.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? se décida enfin le blond capitaine.

- Comment cela ? se défendit le domestique.

- Allons André ! Je te connais trop pour ne pas remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas... C'est à cause de ce bain forcé ?

Girodelle, Oscar et André avaient déjoué un complot fomenté par la comtesse du Barry. Enfermés dans une pièce en feu, avec pour toute compagnie un faussaire assassiné, ils n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de se jeter dans la Seine.

André paraissait choqué par la tournure des événements. Du moins, c'est ce que croyait comprendre Oscar.

- Tu sais, j'ai accepté cette vie militaire, les honneurs comme les risques. Si cela ne te convient pas, tu peux rester à Jarjayes… Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

- Tu me chasses ? murmura André, soudain très pâle.

- Mais que vas-tu chercher là ! s'énerva Oscar. Il y a des choses que toi seule peut comprendre, tu le sais bien !... Pourtant, j'ai parfois l'impression de ne plus te reconnaître. Tu deviens fébrile, maladroite, brusque… Pourquoi as-tu repoussé Girodelle de manière aussi brutale ?

- Il se tenait trop près de moi.

- Il voulait t'aider à sortir de l'eau car il te croyait à bout de forces, c'est tout !

- Et ce faisant, il se tenait trop près de moi ! s'écria André d'un ton rageur qui surprit Oscar plus que tout.

- Tu avais ta veste, et je t'assure qu'on ne pouvait deviner tes formes… à moins d'en chercher, la rassura Oscar.

- Alors c'est tout ? se fâcha André, laissant la militaire de plus en plus perplexe.

- Explique-moi…

Devant sa colère ou ses bouderies, il savait comment réagir. Mais elle avait parlé d'un ton doux, presque tendre, posant sur son ami un regard bienveillant et lui offrant une oreille attentive. André baissa la tête. Son menton tremblait et ses prunelles se remplissaient de larmes.

- Mon ami, s'il te plait, explique-moi, insista Oscar.

- Je… Je n'arrive pas toujours à supporter… la compagnie de… tous ces hommes.

- Hein ? s'exclama le capitaine, au faîte de la surprise.

- …

- Arrêtons-nous un instant dans cette clairière et raconte-moi cela, ordonna Oscar.

André soupira. Néanmoins, il suivit la militaire, soulagea leurs montures du poids de leur selle et s'assit par terre, à côté de son amie.

- Nous avons toujours été entourées d'hommes… puisque nous sommes considérées comme des hommes, reprit Oscar.

- Je sais… et c'est très bien ainsi. Cette vie me plait bien, crois-moi ! s'enthousiasma André. J'ai l'impression que nous n'aurions pas vécu la moitié de ce que nous avons vécu si nous étions restées…

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu, heureuses l'une comme l'autre de cette complicité. Au lieu de faire ses débuts dans l'armée, Oscar aurait fait ses débuts dans le monde, et on commencerait à parler mariage pour elle. Quant à Andrée, elle s'occuperait de taches plus ou moins ingrates, s'étourdirait dans les bals de village et réfléchirait à son avenir également.

- Mais…

- Mais ?

- Disons que… les hommes ne me laissent pas totalement indifférente…

Oscar regardait la brune éphèbe, ébahie. Les hommes ne la laissaient pas indifférente ! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle réponse. Elle cligna des paupières, une fois, deux fois, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits.

Tout à coup, André la regarda bien en face, les poings sur les hanches, le nez froncé et le regard provoquant.

- Et alors !

- Ah ! Oui… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? attaqua Oscar pour se débarrasser de son malaise.

- Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est toi qui as voulu savoir. Maintenant tu sais, alors ne te plains pas !

- Inutile d'être aussi agressive !

- Agressive ? Tu n'as rien vu ! Je ne suis pas en mauvaise période !

Elles se défièrent un instant du regard. Un frémissement… Et elles éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est ainsi Oscar, reprit André doucement avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix. Je suis considérée comme un homme, mais mon corps me rappelle parfois que je suis en réalité une femme, avec des envies que je ne peux pas toujours contrôler, parce que je ne les comprends pas… C'est vrai, je suis un homme, mais j'aime le regard des hommes lorsque je vais danser…

- Tu vas danser ?

- Cela m'est arrivée, oui, révéla la jeune fille, confuse. J'aime bien sentir leurs bras m'entourer comme une chose fragile… J'aime l'admiration que je lis dans leurs regards… Mais crois-moi, je ne veux pas te quitter ! Je te le promets !

- Tu en as le droit, rétorqua Oscar entre rire et larmes. Après tout, tu n'as pas à gâcher ta vie…

- Je ne gâche rien du tout, la coupa son amie. Si on me demandait de refaire un choix aujourd'hui, je referais le même.

- C'est vrai ? murmura Oscar.

- Tout à fait vrai ! appuya André avec force.

- Alors, les hommes ?

- Eh ! Je ne peux pas me battre contre la nature, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Cela ne veut pas dire que je souhaite devenir une gentille petite femme, corvéable à merci. Beurk !

Elles échangèrent de nouveau un regard complice. Elles seules pouvaient se parler de la sorte. Oh non ! Elles n'avaient aucune envie de revenir en arrière !

- Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être dans les bras d'un homme ?

- … C'est étrange. Si l'homme te plait, alors tu te sens bien, à ta place… C'est difficile à expliquer.

- Et… tu as seulement dansé ? s'inquiéta Oscar.

- Oulala ! N'oublie pas que ton ancienne nourrice est ma grand-mère !... Même si elle rêve de me voir à nouveau en femme, je crois qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que je me jette dans les bras du premier venu. Et aussi facilement !

- C'est vrai, approuva Oscar en riant.

- Pourtant, une fois…

- Quoi ?

- …

- Mais quoi ?

- Quelle impatiente tu fais ! s'amusa André. Ecoute, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers son amie, qui fit de même. Une fois, je me suis laissée embrasser…

- Tu… QUOI ! s'écria Oscar, cramoisie.

- Chuuuuuuut !

- Comment ça « chut » ! Tu te conduis comme une petite dinde et tu voudrais que je ne réagisse pas ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer en ma présence, Andrée Grandier ! Parbleu ! Je vais te surveiller à partir de maintenant…

- Si j'avais su…, bouda la domestique.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre !... C'était un domestique de Jarjayes ? demanda Oscar avec l'angoisse au cœur.

- Hein ! répondit André en sursautant. Et puis quoi encore ! Et risquer qu'on me reconnaisse ? Mais tu es folle !

- Ouf !

- Je n'ai jamais fréquenté les bals des environs de Jarjayes, si cela peut te rassurer. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que je ne peux y rester longtemps… Parce qu'ils sont loin. Et ce baiser… Comment dire ? Mon cavalier était un jeune homme très doux, très attentif… Pas comme les autres qui ne pensent qu'à une chose en voyant une jolie fille. Ah je t'assure ! Ha ha ! Mais je sais me défendre et certains petits messieurs ont tâté de mes poings !... Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- On est loin des bals de la Cour ! expliqua Oscar en laissant libre cours à son hilarité, rejointe par la domestique.

- C'est vrai, hoqueta-t-elle en se tenant les côtes. Donc… ce gentil cavalier allait s'engager dans l'armée le lendemain.

- Oh !

- Il faut bien vivre… Bref, je n'allais jamais le revoir et… c'était comme lui, très doux.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- … C'est comment ?

- Nous avions bien dansé et nous nous reposions un peu. J'allais repartir pour rentrer à Jarjayes et lui, allait quitter ce bal pour essayer de passer une bonne nuit avant le lendemain… Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Il a posé les lèvres contre les miennes. Puis il m'a remerciée pour ce joli souvenir et… nous nous sommes quittés.

Oscar avait observé son amie tandis qu'elle lui racontait son émouvante expérience.

_« Est-ce le souvenir de ce doux baiser qui lui met tant d'étoiles dans les yeux, et qui l'entoure d'une certaine langueur ? On dirait quelqu'un d'autre… La femme qu'elle aurait pu être… » _comprit Oscar.

- Voilà ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu vois.

- André… Tu es sure que tu ne préfèrerais pas redevenir une femme ? insista Oscar, qui ne voulait pas perdre cette si précieuse complicité, mais qui voulait encore moins imposer à son amie un destin si contraire à sa nature.

- Sure et certaine, capitaine !

_« Je me demande si je connaitrais un jour ce doux tourment… »_ soupira la jeune capitaine en repensant au regard rêveur de son amie.


	8. Double secret

**8 – Double secret**

_« Ce n'est pas possible ! Non ! Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Pas à cause d'un caprice de cette gamine ! » _s'horrifia André en pensant à la dauphine.

Ses prunelles humides s'attachaient irrémédiablement à la personne de Louis XV, ce roi qui tenait son sort entre ses mains, et qui apparaissait soudain comme un juge impitoyable.

Mais quelle faute avait-elle commise ? Elle avait bien essayé d'avertir la dauphine trop enthousiaste ! Elle avait bien essayé de ralentir le cheval emballé en s'accrochant aux rênes !

_« Mon dieu, par pitié sauvez-moi ! Je ne peux pas abandonner Oscar maintenant… Pas comme ça !... Je ne veux pas mourir vierge… »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette dernière pensée. Elle se figea, dardant sur le souverain un regard troublé. Une sentence de mort planait au-dessus de sa tête et elle… Elle pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir vierge. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit ses joues. Au désespoir de ses grands yeux verts s'ajouta la détresse.

Elle était bien plus femme qu'elle ne l'avait cru… Des sensations qu'elle croyait perdu envahissaient son esprit : l'attirance pour un beau jeune homme, des bras autour de sa taille et l'entrainant dans une danse folle, des lèvres contre les siennes, la vie…

Comme désincarnée, elle avait assisté à son sauvetage par Oscar. Les joues baignées de larmes, elle essayait de renouer les fils de sa vie. Le malaise du capitaine l'avait enfin tirée de sa léthargie.

- Oscar ! Oscar, réponds-moi ! supplia-t-elle en s'agenouillant près du corps inanimé. Oscar, reste avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

Tant d'événements ! Tant d'angoisse et de pleurs ! Tant d'amour…

Dardant sur son amie un regard torturé, André n'entendait plus rien si ce n'est les sanglots de grand-mère à son chevet.

- Oscar, une femme…, laissa échapper Axel de Fersen, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

- C'est un secret monsieur, lui rappela André.

- Un secret bien gardé ! approuva le gentilhomme suédois.

- Alors cessez de le répéter ainsi ! s'irrita André.

Le comte tourna vers le domestique un regard médusé. Pourquoi était-il aussi « agressif » ?

_« Sans doute se sent-il coupable… »_

- André, vous n'êtes pas responsable de l'état d'Oscar. Pas plus que vous n'êtes responsable de la décision de son père…

André lui lança un regard ambigu, indéchiffrable, puis ses prunelles brillèrent d'un feu sauvage. Soudain, le domestique se détourna, et s'enfuit presque vers l'écurie.

_« Que diable !... »_ pensa le gentilhomme suédois, déconcerté par cette attitude incompréhensible.

Quelle était cette émotion étrange qui l'avait saisi devant l'expression torturée des magnifiques prunelles de mousse tendre ? Une sensation subtile, une attirance délicate, comme celles qui l'attachaient à la personne de la dauphine.

_« Non ! La dauphine est une jeune fille charmante et fantasque. Mais, André ? »_

Le comte de Fersen fronça les sourcils. Il était perplexe. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être attiré par les hommes, si beaux fussent-ils. Il s'était très bien passé, jusqu'à présent, des mœurs italiennes. Alors, pourquoi cette sensation ?

André ! A vivre auprès d'une femme, il avait peut-être développé une certaine sensibilité qui l'avait interpelé. C'était sûrement ça. Ca ne pouvait être que cela !

Tout à coup, la silhouette du palefrenier se dessina devant lui. Son esprit enfiévré lui présenta le jeune homme sous un jour nouveau. Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. André était un homme « frêle », comme Oscar, même s'il l'était moins.

Et si…

Il secoua la tête, voulant chasser cette pensée qui s'imposait malgré tout. Son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné. Avait-il raison ?

_« Comment être sûr ? »_ se demanda-t-il soudain avec fébrilité.

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ses yeux étaient attachés à la porte de cette écurie, derrière laquelle André cachait peut-être le secret de son cœur, le secret de sa nature.

André, une femme ?

Comme Oscar ?

_« Est-ce possible ? Dieu ! Dans quel monde vivons-nous, où les jeunes filles vivent au milieu des loups au lieu d'être couvertes de roses ? André, qui êtes-vous ? »_

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené devant la porte de l'écurie. Sa main poussa doucement le battant et, les tempes battantes, il jeta un œil à l'intérieur. André était allongé sur un ballot de paille. Dans cette pose abandonnée, sa féminité ressortait, troublante, étincelante…

Il en était certain ! Il n'aurait pu dire exactement pourquoi, mais il était désormais certains qu'André était une femme également. Cette complicité qui les liait, Oscar et elle, n'était pas due seulement au fait d'avoir été élevées ensemble. Elles étaient identiques, uniques et identiques dans leur mensonge, dans leur pureté, dans leur courage…

Il ne voulut pas troubler la peine de cette jeune fille cruellement éprouvée par les récents événements : son jugement pour crime de lèse-majesté, l'inanition d'Oscar… Comment pourrait-il la consoler ?

Avec un soupir, il referma la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait percé à jour son secret, à travers celui d'Oscar.

_« Grand-mère ! »_ pensa-t-il soudain avec un sourire.

Axel de Fersen trouva facilement la gouvernante, martyrisant un joli mouchoir en fine batiste. Pour occuper son esprit, tout entier tourné vers la blessée reposant au premier étage, elle frottait les couverts en argent.

- Grand-mère, l'aborda-t-il. Vous permettez que je vous appelle grand-mère ?

- Bien sûr monsieur le comte. Tous les amis d'Oscar peuvent m'appeler grand-mère, répondit-elle avec un regard noyé mais une voix ferme.

_« Une femme de caractère ! »_ pensa aussitôt Fersen.

- Je suis certain qu'Oscar nous reviendra, la rassura-t-il. Elle est forte, incroyablement forte !

- Pour une femme ?

- Homme ou femme, je ne crois pas que cela fasse une grande différence… Quel incroyable destin !

- Oui, soupira grand-mère en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Le général voulait un héritier, répondit-elle sobrement.

- Et André, pourquoi ?

- Elle voulait absolument suivre Oscar, répondit machinalement grand-mère.

Soudain, la vieille nourrice s'immobilisa. Elle leva sur le gentilhomme un regard paniqué, mais aussi reconnaissant.

- Est-ce qu'André… ?

- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je… A vrai dire, je craignais le ridicule si je m'étais trompé. Mais j'étais certain de ne pas me tromper. Cela semble évident lorsqu'on sait qu'Oscar est une femme. Tout s'explique : cette complicité exceptionnelle, la finesse de leur silhouette… Cela doit vous être pénible grand-mère.

- Ca l'a été. Mais ma petite Andrée est plus têtue qu'une mule quand elle s'y met ! grommela-t-elle. Mais vous savez, monsieur le comte, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…

- Comment cela ?

- La nature !... Andrée est une charmante jeune fille, qui s'occupe des chevaux au lieu de s'occuper des fourneaux, mais à son âge…

- On commence à ressentir certains émois, continua-t-il en comprenant à demi-mot. Vous espérez que les joies de l'amour la ramèneront à sa véritable nature.

- Exactement, répondit grand-mère en souriant, heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui sache si bien la comprendre….. Enfin, qu'elle attende d'être revenue à sa véritable nature avant de goûter aux joies de l'amour, grommela-t-elle soudain.

Fersen ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le regard suspicieux de grand-mère. Il imagina une Andrée débarrassée de ses frusques pour la vêtir d'atours plus féminins, et son rire cessa aussitôt. Car il se rendait compte qu'elle était une belle jeune fille. Troublé, il laissa grand-mère à son argenterie. Après un dernier regard vers l'écurie, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il reviendrait le lendemain à la première heure, pour prendre des nouvelles d'Oscar. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Il était trop bouleversé par ses récentes découvertes. A l'instar d'André précédemment, il s'enfuit presque…


	9. Découverte

Quelques temps après la nomination d'Oscar en tant que colonel de la Garde Royale, un incident éclata : un duel avec le duc de Germain. La reine Marie-Antoinette n'eut d'autre solution que de consigner Oscar à demeure pour un mois.

Le jeune colonel en profita pour visiter leur domaine de Normandie, en compagnie d'André. Elle découvrit que la misère sévissait également sur les terres des Jarjayes. C'est presque découragée qu'elle revint à Versailles. Heureusement, André savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral.

- Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer un endroit que j'ai découvert récemment, dit doucement André après une dispute entre Oscar et son père.

- Pourquoi pas ? avait-elle fini par accepter.

La jeune militaire fut conduite par sa compagne d'armes dans une petite clairière, nichée au cœur de la forêt. Les eaux calmes d'un étang sauvage scintillaient, reflétant les lumières qui s'accrochaient aux branches des arbres. Ce tableau champêtre, oublié de la folie des hommes, était apaisant. Tout simplement et naturellement apaisant…

- C'est magnifique, murmura Oscar, émerveillée.

Elles revinrent régulièrement dans cet endroit ignoré de tous, qui était devenu leur petit « paradis secret ». Paradis aquatique très apprécié en ce jour d'été particulièrement écrasant de chaleur.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Oscar pour plonger dans cette eau tentatrice. La militaire se laissa porter avec délice, sentant sa peau se contracter sous l'effet de la chair de poule. Au bout de quelques minutes, habituée à la fraîcheur de l'onde, elle apprécia ce bain à sa juste valeur.

Le hasard voulut que, ce jour-là, le lieutenant de Girodelle se retrouvât aux abords de cet étang perdu. Il avait d'abord entendu des rires et des bruits d'eau. Etonné, il avait mis pied à terre et s'était prudemment avancé.

Tétanisé ! Il était resté tétanisé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Une jeune fille se baignait, ses cheveux d'or jouant avec les reflets des vaguelettes. Charmé par la scène, Girodelle s'apprêtait néanmoins à manifester sa présence, lorsqu'un éclat de voix lui révéla l'identité de la baigneuse.

Sidéré mais intéressé, il se tapit alors à l'abri des feuillages. Il se reprochait ce voyeurisme dégradant, mais ne parvenait pas à regretter son attitude, et encore moins à en changer !

- André ! appelait la baigneuse en s'approchant de la berge.

Le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes et une expression hagarde sur le visage, Victor de Girodelle devenait sourd et aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas cette naïade. Il voyait émerger un dos de neige, une taille d'une finesse exquise. Cette vision dégageait une sensualité qui troubla le jeune homme au plus haut point.

- André ! appela une nouvelle fois la naïade en levant ses bras tels des roseaux pour essorer sa chevelure.

- Oui ! répondit une autre voix.

Une silhouette approchait. Victor hoqueta de surprise, au risque de trahir sa présence. Le domestique n'allait tout de même pas… !

André arriva dans son champ de vision, se dirigeant tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres, vers la naïade. Celle-ci n'était nullement effarouchée de se présenter ainsi à demi-nue devant son valet, alors qu'elle était d'une pudeur conférant à la pruderie dans l'enceinte de la caserne.

Nul soldat n'aurait pu croire que leur colonel était une femme. Lui-même ne l'avait appris qu'à l'occasion de leur duel pour la place de capitaine, et sous le sceau royal du secret.

_« Oscar… Est-ce à ce manant que vous réservez les précieux trésors de votre féminité ? »_ se demanda-t-il douloureusement.

Le lieutenant serra les poings et contracta ses mâchoires. Son regard se posa alors sur le domestique, l'étudiant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. En fait, c'est comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Malgré des qualités humaines indéniables, Victor de Girodelle n'avait pas pour habitude de porter une attention soutenue aux petites gens…

Il devait s'avouer que celui-ci ne manquait pas de charme avec ses boucles brunes et ses lèvres bien dessinées. Il avait des yeux verts, se rappela-t-il. Une beauté certaine…

Il tiqua. La finesse des traits l'intrigua. La silhouette, quoique plus charpentée que celle d'Oscar, restait indéniablement fuselée. La peau était légèrement plus mate que celle de la naïade, d'une blancheur d'albâtre, mais le grain en restait délicat.

Il savait soudain ce qui le dérangeait toujours chez André. Ce jeune homme était un peu trop… efféminé. Ce faisant, il écarquilla les yeux et décontracta ses mâchoires. Se pourrait-il que… ?

_« Ma belle colonelle, lui dévoilez-vous les secrets de votre féminité parce que… vous n'avez rien à craindre ? »_

Si André était à ce point efféminé, peut-être avait-il également des attirances particulières… Un homme qui aimait les hommes ! Ce qui expliquerait la confiance d'Oscar à son égard. Pourtant, Victor n'était pas vraiment satisfait de son raisonnement. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Oscar abandonnant toute pudeur.

- Allez, viens te baigner ! appela Oscar en replongeant dans l'onde fraîche.

Ce faisant, elle s'était légèrement retournée. Ce qui avait permis au lieutenant de Girodelle d'apercevoir, l'espace d'une seconde, un sein blanc de toute beauté. Cette image lui coupa le souffle. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les poitrines aguichantes de certaines courtisanes, c'était un petit sein d'une joliesse qui appelait les caresses.

- Oscar, souffla le lieutenant, le ventre crispé par un désir qui s'insinuait dans son corps tout entier.

Il ferma les yeux, gravant chaque détail de cette image volée mais ô combien chérie.

- J'arrive ! entendit-il soudain.

Il releva les paupières, affolé. J'arrive ? André n'allait tout de même pas partager le bain de sa maîtresse ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire domestique ! Et s'il… Et s'il venait à frôler le corps superbe de cette sirène inconsciente ?

Girodelle était à deux doigts de se précipiter vers l'étang, quand il entendit le rire d'Oscar. Un rire clair, confiant, mutin… Décidément ! Voici un aspect de la personnalité de son supérieur dont il ne se serait jamais douté.

Cloué sur place, il s'aperçut brusquement qu'André avait commencé à se dévêtir. Le jeune homme n'avait déjà plus de bas, ni de culotte. Il commençait à enlever sa chemise…

Victor étouffa un juron. Il ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux de la silhouette du domestique. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir sous la chemise, c'était… DES BANDES ! Des bandes autour de son buste, probablement comme celles d'Oscar.

Ses yeux suivirent fiévreusement le déroulement de ces bandes dissimulatrices et il vit… la marque indéniable de la féminité d'André. Malgré tout, son regard suivit les lignes du corps révélé pour trouver la preuve irréfutable : son sexe.

Comme un secret trop lourd à porter et brûlant les yeux, Girodelle ne put en voir davantage. Il s'éloigna doucement, attentif à rester silencieux. Ne pas se faire repérer maintenant !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa bouche était sèche, ses pensées incohérentes. Pour l'instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'éloigner discrètement… avant d'avoir envie de se précipiter à l'encontre des deux baigneuses.

Il les imaginait, si semblables et si différentes, dans la vérité de leur nudité, sans faux-semblants, sans mensonge, sans possibilité de se cacher. L'une d'une blancheur de nacre, l'autre d'une blancheur rosée, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, belles à croquer, désirables… Désirables !

S'enfuir ! Vite !

S'enfuir pour ne pas les effrayer.

Il retrouva son cheval, monta en selle et le lança au trot dans cette forêt se refermant sur son secret. Il était revenu à la caserne sans y prendre garde, l'effarement au fond du regard.

Soudain, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Leur secret ! Jamais plus il ne pourrait les regarder de la même manière. Jamais plus Oscar ne serait plus pour lui que le supérieur exigeant et glacé. Maintenant, il savait que, derrière cette apparence, se cachait une jeune femme fougueuse et troublante. Jamais plus il ne serait jaloux de l'attention qu'elle portait à André et qu'André lui portait, comme le reflet d'un miroir.

Victor de Girodelle se rendit dans ses appartements, au château. Il s'assit. Par la fenêtre ouverte, il entendit le bruit d'une fontaine. Il porta la main à son cœur. Des souvenirs y étaient gravés au fer rouge, qui ne le laisseraient que bien peu en paix, il le savait. Une bouture y était plantée, qui deviendrait un magnifique rosier.

- Oscar, ne vous révèlerez-vous jamais à moi comme vous venez de le faire si innocemment, si sensuellement ? murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Vous êtes une femme si belle, si pure, si fragile… Oh Oscar, accepterez-vous un jour de devenir cette femme que vous n'auriez jamais dû cesser d'être ?


	10. L'amour a ses raisons

- Lieutenant ?

Girodelle sursauta. Le regard inquiet d'André était fixé sur lui.

- Qui vous a permis d'entrer dans mon bureau ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Il se sentait pris en faute. André était proche de lui, et il ne l'avait vu arriver. Quelle honte pour un lieutenant de la Garde Royale !

De plus, il n'appréciait pas qu'un domestique se permette d'entrer dans ses appartements ou son bureau sans y être invité. A moins qu'il n'ait quelque tache à faire, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'André. A force de suivre Oscar en tous lieux, ce valet prenait de bien vilaines manières.

Enfin, il se remémorait sa découverte de l'étang, quand il avait percé bien malgré lui le secret des deux ondines. Son trouble était palpable et cela le déstabilisait. Ses prunelles fixaient André, mais son esprit lui renvoyait l'image d'une femme. D'une femme nue de surcroit !

Ce regain de tension accrut la colère du lieutenant.

- La prochaine fois que vous entrez chez moi sans y être convié, je vous promets quelques coups de bâton pour vous remettre les idées en place. Que vous soyez le valet d'Oscar n'y changera rien !

« Bâton », « valet » ! Ces mots s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans la chair et l'esprit d'André. Il savait bien que Girodelle ne l'appréciait pas. Peut-on « apprécier » un domestique ? Mais il ne l'avait jamais cinglé de la sorte. André se sentait humilié. Humilié et… malheureuse !

- Je craignais que vous n'ayez un malaise car vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels répétés ! rétorqua André, les joues rouges de colère et de confusion.

- Un malaise… Une excuse digne d'une femme, non d'un soldat, cracha le lieutenant avec hargne.

André se redressa sous l'insulte. Elle ne savait pas que Girodelle avait sciemment joué sur la corde sensible. La rudesse de ses propos voulait masquer le trouble de son regard… Il n'y était parvenu que trop bien, devant un André pâle de rage.

- Quant au bâton, je manie assez bien l'épée pour m'en garder.

- Je n'use de l'épée que contre mes pairs. Un bâton est bien assez bon pour un domestique ! rétorqua Girodelle, qui se sentait d'autant plus misérable qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser ses émotions, et qu'il se cachait plus que jamais derrière sa morgue.

Le militaire devait impérativement tenir compte de la différence de classes entre André et lui, pour oublier la différence de sexe. Ecœuré lui-même par son attitude mais convaincu de ne pouvoir agir autrement en son âme et conscience, il planta son regard implacable dans les yeux brillants de son vis-à-vis.

- Alors ! Que faites-vous dans mon bureau ?

- Oscar veut vous voir ! jeta André avant de s'enfuir.

- Le colonel de Jarjayes ! lui cria Girodelle en regardant s'amenuiser la silhouette.

_« Pardon André… »_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il traité de la sorte ? Plus hautain que jamais…

André courait sans but précis, juste pour sécher les larmes qu'elle sentait s'échapper. Elle faisait appel à toute son indignation, toute sa fierté d'être humain. Rien n'y faisait !

Au détour d'une allée, elle trébucha et s'effondra de tout son long. Se recroquevillant, elle sanglota comme rarement elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

Pourquoi la détestait-il tant ?

Le visage de Victor-Clément de Girodelle passait devant ses yeux. Elle tenta de chasser cette vision inopportune de toutes ses forces. En vain… Ses yeux gris-vert la transperçait sans la voir, son sourire ne s'adressait pas à elle. Elle n'existait pas ! André n'existait pas ! Il n'était qu'un domestique, un meuble, tout juste bon à servir. Il l'agréait parce qu'il était le compagnon d'armes d'Oscar, un point c'est tout !

Elle s'en voulait de ces larmes intarissables pour un homme qui se comportait comme n'importe quel homme de cour conscient de sa supériorité sur le domestique qu'elle était. Sauf que… ce n'était pas n'importe quel courtisan.

C'était l'homme qu'elle aimait ! C'était déraisonnable, elle le savait bien. Mais peut-on commander à son cœur ?

- Lieutenant, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée, pourquoi être si dur avec moi ? Moi qui ne demande qu'à vous aimer sans jamais vous le dire. En ai-je le droit ? Non, je le sais bien.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire. Victor serait sans doute horrifié de savoir quels sentiments lui portait le valet de son supérieur. Et s'il venait à apprendre qu'André était une femme….

Cela ne changerait rien, soufflait la petite voix de sa conscience. Elle n'en demeurerait pas moins une domestique et lui, le comte Victor-Clément de Girodelle, de bonne lignée. Au mieux aurait-elle droit à une nuit entre ses bras, une heure, quelques instants…

Enfin, la violence de son désespoir s'estompa. Mais son cœur était trop blessé, et son indignation trop vive, pour qu'elle envisage de retourner à la caserne, au risque d'y croiser de nouveau le regard méprisant du lieutenant. Ses pas la conduisirent aux écuries.

_« Oscar saura bien m'y retrouver. »_

Pourquoi s'était-il montré si cinglant ? Elle continuait à se le demander, tournant et retournant sans arrêt leur échange, lacérant de plus en plus profondément son cœur tourmenté. Sans l'apprécier, Girodelle la tolérait sans difficulté. D'autant plus qu'André avait reçu une excellente éducation aux côtés d'Oscar, même si celle de son amie était évidemment plus accomplie.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'éprenne d'un de ces Jean-Foutre de noble de cour ! Ne pouvait-elle s'amouracher d'un gentil garçon comme celui auquel elle avait donné son premier baiser ?

Soudain, elle sursauta. Qu'était-elle en train de penser ? Elle n'avait pas à tomber amoureuse, un point c'est tout !

_« Morbleu ! Si grand-mère avait pu lire dans mes pensées à cet instant précis, elle aurait sauté de joie en préparant la robe de mariée !... Sauf que, aucune union ne serait envisageable entre nous… »_ pensa amèrement la jeune fille en plongeant son visage dans la crinière de sa jument bai.


	11. Aveu d'un coeur blessé

Oscar était furibonde lorsqu'elle déboula dans les écuries, à la fin de son service. Elle avait attendu qu'André la rejoigne une bonne partie de la journée, guettant son arrivée avec une nouvelle d'importance expliquant son absence.

Rien ! Elle n'avait pas goûté la plaisanterie et entendait le faire savoir !

Néanmoins, un coup d'œil au palefrenier suffit à dégonfler sa colère. Jamais encore la brune travestie n'avait paru si abattue. Oscar fut saisie d'angoisse.

- André, que t'arrive-t-il ? l'interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Un regard humide fut sa seule réponse. Alors elle s'assit à côté de son amie, contre le bois du box. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Avec une sourde douleur au cœur, elle sentit André se crisper, puis se détendre progressivement.

- Veux-tu aller près de l'étang ? demanda enfin la domestique d'une voix étranglée.

- Bien sûr ! répondit vivement Oscar, soulagée de voir son amie perdre cet air hagard qui l'oppressait.

Elles partirent jusqu'à l'étang. Durant de longues minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent, se contentant d'être présente l'une pour l'autre.

- Que s'est-il passé André ? T'a-t-on fait du mal ?

- Non…

- Arrête veux-tu ! Ca me rend folle ! Je vois bien que tu es malheureuse !... Bon, tu es allé chercher Girodelle. Et ensuite ?

- J'ai couru.

- Couru ? s'étonna Oscar, décontenancée. Mais, où ça ?

- N'importe où… Disons que j'ai eu des… « mots » avec ton lieutenant.

- ( soupir ) Ce n'est pas la première fois. Je vais parler à Girodelle…

- Non !... Non s'il te plait. Ca ne changera rien….

- Je n'en suis pas si sure. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas été lui-même aujourd'hui… Je l'entendais soupirer à longueur de temps. Et il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder… C'était gênant je t'assure. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris ! Mais….. André, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Une expression douloureuse s'était accrochée fugacement au visage de la jeune femme.

_« C'est étrange Oscar_, remarqua-t-elle, _tu parais plus féminine que moi. Ton corps est indéniablement plus fuselé… Mais en fin de compte, je crains d'être la plus « femme » de nous deux… »_

- Voilà que ton lieutenant te regarde en soupirant, souffla-t-elle tristement en affichant néanmoins un sourire espiègle devant la situation cocasse et l'incompréhension d'Oscar.

- Je t'assure ! A un moment, je lui ai même demandé s'il voulait fournir du vent à tous les moulins de la région. Il a paru quelque peu chagriné, mais au moins il a arrêté de soupirer.

- Oh Oscar ! Tu es incroyable ! s'amusa franchement André, oubliant pour quelques instants sa propre blessure.

- Quoi !

- Ton lieutenant soupire après toi, et toi tu l'envoies sur les moulins ! s'esclaffa la jolie brune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? gronda Oscar en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je veux dire… que Girodelle sait que tu es une femme. D'après ce que tu me dis, il semble en avoir VRAIMENT pris conscience. Et comme tu es une BELLE femme, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ton lieutenant soit troublé par son supérieur.

- Hein ! Mais tu es folle ma parole !

- Il va falloir t'y faire… C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il s'est montré si dur. A cause de notre relation privilégiée. Peut-être se sent-il menacé… Oh excuse-moi Oscar, mais c'est trop drôle ! lança-t-elle en riant, sans pouvoir empêcher deux larmes de rouler.

- J'interdis à Girodelle d'avoir des sentiments amoureux pour moi !

- Si on pouvait choisir…

Subitement, Oscar fixa André. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son cœur manqua un battement. Ces larmes malgré le rire… Cette tristesse langoureuse… Se pourrait-il que… ?

_« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !... André ! Andrée et… Girodelle ? C'est un cauchemar, je dois me tromper, ou bien je vais me réveiller… »_

- Tu… Tu es amou… amoureuse ?

- De Girodelle, avoua André en baissant la tête.

- …

Oscar était stupéfaite. Elle ne savait pas que faire : rire ou pleurer ? plaisanter ou gronder ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser.

- Tu es amoureuse de Girodelle, assimila-t-elle enfin. Mais André…

- Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas la peine. Je sais tout ce que tu peux dire. Victor ne sait pas que je suis une femme, et n'est pas prêt de le savoir… Et même s'il le savait, cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il est noble et courtisan, et que je ne suis qu'une domestique…. Non Oscar ! Même si TOI tu ne me considères pas comme ça, c'est ce que je suis : un domestique, un valet, un serviteur.

- André…

- De plus, d'après ce que tu me dis, je crois que le lieutenant est plus attiré par les grandes femmes blondes aux yeux bleus, que par les brunes aux yeux verts.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! bouda Oscar en se remémorant les regards appuyés de Girodelle.

Effectivement, si elle analysait l'attitude du jeune homme à travers les révélations et les intuitions d'André, tout s'expliquait ! Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Il n'avait tout de même pas osé tomber amoureux d'elle !

A ce moment, André éclata de rire. Il était si facile pour elle de lire les expressions de la colonelle. A aucun moment cette hypothèse ne l'avait effleurée. Et pourtant, c'était l'explication à plus logique, la plus probable, la plus douloureuse…

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? s'angoissa Oscar en serrant les poings et en lançant un regard meurtrier à l'arbre en face d'elle.

- Que veux-tu faire ? A part foudroyer cet arbre sur place… Allons Oscar ! Maintenant que je sais pertinemment à quoi m'en tenir, je vais taire cet amour au fond de mon cœur. Et toi, tu as tout loisir de réfléchir à ton avenir.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Je sais que tu aimes l'indépendance que nous confère notre statut d'homme, mais nous la payons à prix d'or. Et j'ai toujours pensé que tu ferais une excellente mère…

- Décidément, tu es folle ! Quelle est cette nouvelle lubie ? Une mère ! Moi ! Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? s'amusa-t-elle

- Oui, je t'ai bien regardée, et je sais ce que je dis. Même si tu n'en as pas encore conscience toi-même.

- …

- En tout cas, maintenant tu as le choix.

- Le choix de quoi ?

- D'avoir un homme qui t'aime. Un homme digne de ton amour également. Je sais ! Je suis folle ! Ne réponds pas maintenant… D'ailleurs, il n'y a aucune question pour le moment. Et si nous rentrions ?

- C'est ça ! Tu me balances des vérités et des réflexions comme ça, et après tu me proposes de rentrer gentiment à la maison !

- Mmmm oui !... Sinon grand-mère va sortir la louche et je tiens à mon crâne. Il est déjà tard. Même si je tiens à cet endroit, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit.

Sans dire un mot, Oscar se leva et grimpa à cheval. André sourit et la suivit. Elle savait que ses paroles allaient faire son chemin. Elle savait à présent qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'avenir, même secret, même minime, avec Victor de Girodelle. Elle saignait, mais elle souhaitait sincèrement que la colonelle accepte l'amour qui la faisait si cruellement souffrir.


	12. Intime rêverie

Oscar, pour sa part, était à mille lieux de penser à l'amour de son lieutenant. Pourtant, à voir son attitude distraite et l'éclat rêveur de son regard, André aurait pu croire qu'elle réfléchissait à leur discussion près de l'étang.

La colonelle était maintenant nonchalamment allongée sur son lit, la tête sur son bras replié, un sourire perdu sur ses lèvres. Grand-mère s'était naturellement fâchée contre sa petite-fille, qui avait eu le malheur d'avouer qu'elle avait entraînée la colonelle dans une ballade.

- Oscar est fatiguée ! Elle ne passe pas son temps à se tourner les pouces, elle ! s'était-elle entendue répondre.

André avait aussitôt réagi contre cette injustice, mais grand-mère était demeurée intraitable. Sa petite-fille aurait droit à la corvée de la vaisselle, tandis qu'elle-même porterait son chocolat à Oscar. La vieille nourrice grommelait encore en apportant la boisson. La jeune femme entendit distinctement un « femme » et « si c'est pas malheureux ». Ah ! Grand-mère repartait en campagne !

Bien des changements avaient déjà eu lieu dans sa vie : la malédiction mensuelle de la gente féminine, les « déguisements » d'André en femme, et maintenant la révélation des sentiments… Mais certaines choses ne changeaient heureusement pas ! Elle couva la gouvernante d'un regard si… tendre, que cette dernière, stupéfaite ( car il n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa petite Oscar de montrer ses sentiments ), repartit sans plus dire un mot et la larme à l'œil.

Et maintenant, la jeune femme rêvait, allongée sur son lit, le visage tourné vers les étoiles. Un homme était donc amoureux d'elle ? Etait-ce possible ou était-ce un mirage ? André avait dit qu'elle était une belle femme.

_« Mais André n'est pas objective… » _enragea-t-elle.

Pourtant, elle sentait confusément que l'analyse de son amie était la meilleure. Elle le savait à cause du regard de Girodelle, de ses soupirs. Un autre visage se superposa soudain sur celui de son lieutenant. Oscar fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. Cela ne servait à rien. Cela ne rimait à rien. Pourquoi penser à lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle soupira. Dans un éclair de lucidité et, surtout, de sincérité, elle sut pourquoi. Tout simplement… parce qu'il lui plaisait.

Soudain, elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. Non, c'était absurde ! Elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par cet homme ! Elle ne savait que trop qu'il en aimait une autre. Et quelle autre ? Marie-Antoinette en personne… Non, Axel de Fersen n'était pas pour elle. Inutile de rêver ! Cela servirait à quoi sinon à lui faire mal ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, se rendant compte du chemin sur lequel ses pensées l'avaient emmenée.

Brusquement, elle comprenait Andrée. Elle comprenait son désir d'être une femme. Une femme pour quelqu'un ! Oscar serra les poings. Elle n'était pas prête pour cette révélation. Elle ne voulait pas être une femme, un objet de désir et de plaisir, un corps dont on se sert et que l'on rejette lorsqu'on n'en a plus envie… Que lui arrivait-il ?

Fébrile, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle fixait la lune pleine et lumineuse, cherchant un rempart, une aide, une réponse. Rien ! Fermant à demi ses paupières, son regard tomba sur la fontaine près de l'écurie. Instantanément, son cœur se serra. Andrée s'y trouvait, assise sur le rebord de pierre, une main plongée dans l'eau fraîche. Oscar la devinait le regard perdu, l'air mélancolique, portant un poids énorme sur ses épaules et une chape de tourments sur son cœur.

- Pardon Andrée, murmura-t-elle.

Car elle comprenait enfin ce que pouvait ressentir son amie. Cette douleur lancinante lorsque l'élu de votre cœur se tourne vers une autre. Dans le cas de la jolie brune, « l'autre » était elle-même, Oscar François de Jarjayes. Sans le vouloir, elle lui avait dérobé l'attention de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_« Girodelle, pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez aveugle aux trésors d'amour qu'Andrée a pour vous ? » _le morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.

- Mais… il ne sait pas qu'André est une femme ! comprit-elle soudain.

Un franc sourire éclaira son visage. Lorsqu'il le saurait, son lieutenant verrait sans doute la domestique d'un autre œil.

_« Elle n'en restera pas moins domestique. »_ se rembrunit Oscar, qui avait brutalement envie d'envoyer au diable toutes les conventions.

Son amie était malheureuse, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait. Parce qu'elles étaient des femmes et qu'elles vivaient en hommes. Si Oscar acceptait d'être condamnée à la solitude du cœur, elle n'acceptait plus le sacrifice d'Andrée. Elle voulait son bonheur ! Mais le voulait-elle uniquement pour le bien d'Andrée ?

Imperceptiblement, son esprit la ramena vers Axel de Fersen. Cet homme juste, ce gentilhomme aux manières délicates… auquel elle avait dû demander de retourner en Suède, pour le bien de la France. Cet aristocrate au charme vénéneux qui apparaissait et disparaissait de sa vie, pour mieux lui faire sentir la brûlure de l'absence.

_« Au diable les mièvreries ! _pesta la jeune femme en secouant de nouveau ses boucles blondes. _Une descente dans une taverne digne de ce nom devrait remédier à tous ces sentiments dégoulinants de sucrerie ! »_

Mais alors, pourquoi ce regret lancinant au fond de son cœur ? Pourquoi cette perle de rosée au coin de son œil ?

Avec un grondement de rage, la colonelle ouvrit les fenêtres à la volée. Elle voulait de l'air ! Elle voulait respirer pour ne plus réfléchir, ne plus ressentir… Mais l'air était lourd, pesant.

- Monsieur de Fersen, souffla-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la balustrade, pourquoi cette envie soudaine d'être regardée comme une femme ? Que VOUS me voyiez comme une femme !

Un léger souffle d'air sur sa peau la fit frissonner, comme la caresse d'une main d'homme. Subitement, elle s'épouvanta à cette idée absurde. Elle était l'héritier des Jarjayes ! Elle n'avait pas à penser à ces… choses ! A cet homme au regard doux, au timbre envoutant, au sourire si chaleureux qu'il la faisait fondre. Elle n'avait pas à penser à ce corps robuste, cette force tranquille, ces bras musclés au creux desquels elle avait envie de se perdre… Elle gémit, retourna dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

Assise sur la margelle de la fontaine, Andrée avait levé les yeux. Elle avait aperçu la silhouette d'Oscar. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres, habillant de lumières les rêveries tristes de son regard.

_« C'est trop tard ma belle amie ! Tu auras beau te débattre et tempêter, ta nature féminine va se réveiller… Du moins je l'espère. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que nos vies n'atteignent un crépuscule aride. Je l'espère pour toi… »_

Brusquement, Oscar était apparue dans les jardins. Sans mot dire, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie et posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Oscar, si on nous voyait… protesta doucement celle-ci.

- Que m'importe !... Tu n'as rien à attendre de lui, tu sais, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, je le sais, souffla Andrée en abimant son regard luisant dans la clarté de la lune.

- Alors… pourquoi ?

- On ne choisit pas Oscar, ce serait trop simple… Ne le sais-tu donc pas ?

- ….

Andrée se rendit compte que le cœur de la jeune femme n'était pas aussi froid qu'il pouvait le paraître. Il semblait même brûler d'un feu, que la domestique ne voulait pas nommer, de peur d'avoir raison. Elle avait déjà surpris certains regards d'Oscar pour le comte de Fersen, des regards un peu trop troublés pour n'être qu'amicaux.

- Même si c'est impossible, ne souhaiterais-tu pas connaître… ne serait-ce qu'une seule étreinte entre ses bras ?

- Tu divagues ! réagit trop vivement Oscar.

- Sans doute, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire, en secouant ses boucles brunes.

- …..Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait, une étreinte ?

- Des souvenirs à chérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et la possibilité de tourner une page qui ne peut être écrite… sauf avec une encre spéciale. Tu sais, comme un message secret…

- Tu es folle ! conclut Oscar en se levant.


	13. Confidence révélée

Oscar était d'une humeur exécrable. Pendant plusieurs jours après leur conversation au bord de l'étang, la militaire avait refusé que son domestique l'accompagne au château. André n'en avait pas paru particulièrement chagriné.

D'une part, cela lui permettait de panser la blessure de son cœur. Car le lieutenant de Girodelle ne devait rien deviner de ses sentiments. Il était clairement amoureux d'Oscar, même si cela faisait cruellement saigner le cœur d'Andrée.

D'autre part, cela signifiait qu'Oscar réfléchissait, malgré elle, à ce qu'elles avaient dit.

- Colonel ? s'inquiéta Girodelle en s'approchant de son supérieur.

- Mmmm ? Quoi !... Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement en fixant le bras qu'il tendait vers elle.

- Pardonnez-moi colonel, s'excusa-t-il en se figeant. Vous ne répondiez pas à ma question et vous aviez le regard perdu, aussi me suis-je inquiété.

- A tord ! répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'avais pas le regard dans le vague…

- Si vous le dîtes !

Oscar leva la tête et fixa avec étonnement son lieutenant. Elle avait relevé l'ironie légère de sa réponse, son ton mordant.

- Quelle était votre question ?

- Madame de Polignac accompagnait-elle la reine lors de sa promenade à Vincennes ?

- Oh !... Allons Girodelle, vous savez bien que la comtesse de Polignac accompagne la reine partout ! Une sangsue serait moins collante !

- Vous la portez toujours dans votre cœur, mais que vous a-t-elle fait ?

- Que m'a-t-elle fait ? s'indigna Oscar. Elle entraîne Marie-Antoinette sur le chemin des folles dépenses, de la frivolité, du jeu !

- Ce n'est pas à nous de…

- Je sais ! le coupa Oscar, péremptoire. Mais qu'on ne me demande pas de l'apprécier !

- On ne vous le demande pas, colonel, répliqua Girodelle, légèrement froissé par le ton de son supérieur.

Oscar se rendit compte du dépit de son subordonné. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à composer, bien au contraire.

- En parlant d'appréciation, que pensez-vous d'André ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

- André ? Mais….. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? réagit-il en reculant légèrement.

- Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ?

- Je n'ai rien à penser d'André, parvint à dire Girodelle, en notant l'éclair qui zébra le regard orageux de la belle blonde.

- Savez-vous que votre attitude lui fait beaucoup de peine ?

- J'en suis marri mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

- Colonel ?

- Il y a certaines choses que… vous ignorez au sujet d'André. Et…

Oscar s'arrêta, levant sur l'homme en face d'elle un regard incertain. Avait-elle le droit de trahir le secret de son amie ? Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez, l'aida-t-il.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr, l'attaqua Oscar.

- André est une femme.

Il avait parlé d'un ton neutre, avec une pointe de douceur dans la voix. Son regard n'avait pas lâché le visage de son supérieur. Il l'avait vu se figer dans l'étonnement, puis exprimer un profond soulagement, une certaine douleur et une totale incompréhension. Les prunelles, orageuses quelques temps auparavant, n'étaient plus qu'une intense interrogation.

- Je vous ai surprises un jour, à l'étang, toutes les deux… C'était le hasard et, croyez-moi, je n'en ai nullement profité, mentit-il légèrement devant le fard piqué par Oscar. Mais il se trouve que j'ai surpris Andrée… dans le plus simple appareil et… dans toute la vérité de sa nature, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Comment… Comment avez-vous pu nous épier de la sorte ? s'horrifia Oscar.

- Je ne vous ai pas épiées ! se rebella Girodelle, indigné. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je vous l'ai dit : je vous ai surprises par hasard ! Sur mon honneur, je n'ai jamais cherché à vous espionner… et je ne suis même jamais retourné à cet étang.

Ce qui était vrai. Non que l'envie lui ait manqué, mais il sentait qu'il deviendrait vite fou s'il y retournait, cherchant à les surprendre dans le secret de leur complicité.

- Je vous crois, souffla Oscar en détournant le regard, soudain gênée par cette révélation… Et ?

- Pardon ?

- Que pensez-vous d'Andrée ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle posait une question anodine, du moins voulait-elle le faire croire.

- D'Andrée ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, c'est une belle femme non ? s'énerva Oscar.

- Je ne peux le nier. C'est une belle femme.

- Mais… elle ne vous plait pas.

- Oscar ! s'exclama-t-il, tellement surpris qu'il l'appela par son prénom, ce qui la fit tressaillir.

- …

- Que voulez-vous dire exactement ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas si je peux, hésita-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Voulait-elle se débarrasser de lui en l'aiguillant sur sa domestique ? Il sentait poindre un début de mécontentement. Parallèlement, elle paraissait si fragile dans sa confusion, qu'il avait envie de la prendre dans les bras pour la rassurer. Elle leva sur lui un regard contrit.

- Andrée…

- …

- Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Je le devrais ? rétorqua-t-il froidement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle poussa un soupir exacerbé. Les hommes ! Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'Andrée soit tombée amoureuse de lui ?

- Promettez-moi de ne pas rire… et de garder le secret, demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

- Je ne rirai pas.

- Et vous garderez le secret ?

- Révéler le sien serait mettre à mal le vôtre. J'espère que vous ne me croyez pas capable d'une telle félonie.

Oscar le regarda sans comprendre. Mettre à mal le sien ? Aurait-il su lire au fond de son cœur, le secret qu'elle ne voulait pas se révéler à elle-même ? Qu'elle était elle aussi attirée par un homme…

- Je ne révèlerai pas qu'André est une femme, précisa-t-il.

- Ah ! C'est cela… Gardez le secret sur toute cette conversation !

- Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

- Lieutenant !

- Je vous promets de garder un secret absolu.

- Andrée vous aime ! jeta-t-elle sans lui donner le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Girodelle parut frappé par la foudre. Tout à ses propres sentiments pour Oscar, il n'avait pas remarqué le tendre penchant de sa domestique. Il demeura bouche bée quelques secondes, avant de reprendre une certaine contenance.


	14. Dans le bureau du colonel

**Attention ! **Ce chapitre comporte une scène à caractère sexuel.

Oscar fixait son lieutenant avec une intensité qui, malheureusement, ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il aurait été capable de commettre mille folies pour un regard comme celui-ci. Un éclair de colère s'alluma dans ses prunelles grises. Elle n'était qu'une messagère ! Il voulait lui offrir son cœur et tous ses trésors inconnus, et que lui offrait-elle ? L'amour de sa domestique !

- Quel honneur ! railla-t-il avec un rire mordant.

- Girodelle !

- Oh, pardonnez-moi colonel ! Si c'est un ordre, et pour vous plaire, j'irai conter fleurette à toutes les filles de ferme des environs !

- Je ne vous permets pas ! s'indigna la militaire. Vous n'êtes qu'un… qu'un… ! Je me demande ce qu'Andrée peut bien vous trouver !

- Allez donc lui demander !

- Lieutenant !

- Il a raison, entendirent-ils soudain.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la porte ouverte, dans laquelle s'encadrait une silhouette. Ils n'avaient rien entendu, rien vu. Immobile et muette, Oscar avait la pâleur des statues antiques.

- Un pli de ton père, expliqua André. Il m'a demandé de te le remettre en mains propres.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? demanda Girodelle devant l'absence de réaction de son supérieur.

- Depuis un moment, malheureusement… Tu n'aurais rien dû dire Oscar. C'était inutile.

- Gi… Girodelle a découvert notre… secret… tout seul, annona-t-elle.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela, mais de mes sentiments.

- Colonel, me serait-il possible de m'entretenir avec votre domestique quelques instants ? réclama le lieutenant.

- Mais… bien sûr !

- Seuls, précisa-t-il.

- Oh !

Son regard glissa vers Andrée, mais cette dernière était trop troublée pour répondre aux questions muettes de son amie. Puisque le vin était tiré, il fallait bien le boire, même si elle n'avait rien demandé. Même si elle savait déjà qu'il aurait le goût d'une abominable piquette. Elle acquiesça, rassemblant toute sa dignité et son courage pour faire face à cette entrevue.

- Bon, accorda Oscar. Je… Je vais faire un tour dans les jardins. Je vous laisse quelques instants.

- Merci colonel.

- Lieutenant !

- Oui colonel ?

- Andrée mérite qu'on la traite avec respect.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit dignement Girodelle en fermant la porte au nez de son supérieur.

Il se retourna lentement. La jeune fille était immobile. Dans le jeu d'ombres et de lumières du bureau, sa féminité était palpable. Plus athlétique qu'Oscar, elle n'en demeurait pas moins plus fine que la majorité des hommes, éternelle silhouette d'adolescent. Etranges destinées !

Andrée devenait nerveuse sous le regard insistant de Girodelle. Il s'en aperçut enfin et ponctua son observation d'un sourire rassurant.

- Mademoiselle…

- Je vous en prie lieutenant, l'interrompit André d'une voix lasse et chargée de larmes retenues. Vous m'avez toujours appelé André, continuez à faire de même.

- André… Comment vous dire ?

- C'est pourtant simple, dit-elle en le regardant de face, plongeant ses prunelles luisantes dans le gris tendre des prunelles tant aimées. Je ne suis plus une enfant, et vous n'avez pas à me ménager. Oui c'est vrai, j'ai eu l'audace de tomber amoureuse de vous… L'ai-je cherché ? Non ! Est-ce que j'attends quelque chose de cet amour ? Non, rien ! Rassurez-vous monsieur… Il n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais emporté ce secret dans la tombe.

Des larmes roulèrent sur la joue de la travestie, éclairant le silence de leurs sillons brillants. Andrée faisait appel à toutes ses forces pour rester droite, pour ne pas faiblir, pour dire ce qu'elle voulait dire… jusqu'au bout. En cet instant, Girodelle l'admira, plus encore que dans sa nudité.

- Vous voulez savoir le fond de ma pensée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, qui l'obligea à rester silencieuse quelques secondes de crainte de la voir se briser. Je souhaite qu'Oscar ouvre les yeux sur le mensonge de notre situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous feriez un très beau couple, et elle serait heureuse avec vous. C'est ma conviction profonde…

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, mais reprit rapidement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

- Certes, vous connaissez le secret inavouable de mon cœur. Rassurez-vous monsieur, il n'en sera plus question à l'avenir. Plus jamais… Je… Mais, que faites-vous ?

- Je vous serre dans mes bras Andrée, répondit simplement Girodelle. Oscar a dit que vous étiez digne de respect Elle ne s'est pas trompée. Mais je ne peux répondre aux tendres sentiments que vous me portez. Chuuuuuuuut, dit-il en la berçant, déchiré par les sanglots que la jeune femme ne pouvait plus retenir. Je ne peux vous offrir un cœur qui est capturé par une autre. Je serais par trop indélicat…

- Je le sais, murmura imperceptiblement Andrée. Aimez-la ! Aimez-la bien monsieur. Oscar est plus fragile qu'il n'y parait, et plus forte aussi. Son bonheur serait mon seul réconfort…

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux étincelants de larmes. Il se pencha, posa doucement ses lèvres sur les lèvres salées. Malgré lui, il approfondit le baiser. Une étincelle s'embrasa devant l'acceptation de cette bouche inexpérimentée mais frémissante d'attente. Ses sens ayant été rudement mis à l'épreuve par sa conversation avec Oscar, il céda à cette pulsion primitive, celle d'un homme tenant une femme consentante dans ses bras. Une belle femme, même si elle était vêtue en homme.

Sans quitter les lèvres de la jeune femme, il déboutonna la chemise et arracha les bandes qui cachaient les trésors de féminité de la demoiselle. Sous les caresses avides et la bouche gourmande, Andrée s'abandonna, gémissante et palpitante. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel appel du désir, impérieux et sauvage, n'avait jamais brûlé de la sorte. Son premier baiser lui semblait si fade désormais. Pourtant elle en avait conservé longtemps le souvenir comme un trésor. Mais cela ! Cela…

Avant qu'elle n'ait compris ce qui se passait, le lieutenant s'insinuait entre ses jambes. Excité jusqu'à la limité du supportable, enfiévré par la passion candide de la jeune femme, il ne se demanda pas un instant si elle était neuve. D'ailleurs, les domestiques n'étaient pas réputées pour être farouches, du moins aucune de celles qu'il connaissait… Quand il entra en elle, elle retint de toutes ses forces le cri de surprise et de douleur. Peu à peu, la conscience que c'était LUI qui se mouvait en elle l'emporta sur le reste. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses prunelles, se concentrant sur ce membre explorateur. Elle espérait plus que tout lui donner du plaisir !

Lorsque Girodelle augmenta la cadence, les entrailles d'Andrée semblèrent se déchirer. Cependant, une étrange sensation l'envahissait, une chaleur comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Les gémissements laissèrent place à de légers cris, « des couinements » disait-elle en entendant parfois les autres femmes. Elle avait conscience de chaque coup de reins, de chaque caresse… Tout à coup, le corps masculin se tendit et le rythme s'apaisa.

Confus et troublé au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, il osa regarder le visage niché dans son cou, le relevant d'un doigt sous le menton. Haletante, rose de plaisir, des mèches collées sur son front et ses joues, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle incertain, elle lui offrait une adorable frimousse. Plus encore, il découvrit soudain qu'elle était belle, d'une beauté simple et naturelle.

- Serez-vous aussi belle après l'amour, Oscar ? pensa-t-il.

Il vit avec inquiétude une expression de souffrance passer sur ce beau visage. Que se passait-il ? Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il venait d'infliger une blessure profonde et particulièrement douloureuse à cette femme amoureuse. Honteux et écœuré par sa conduite, il s'écarta rapidement. Sans dire un mot et profitant de l'immobilité du lieutenant, Andrée se rhabilla.

- Ne dîtes rien à Oscar, jamais ! parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix étranglée. Je… Je préserverai ce souvenir au plus profond de mon cœur, mais jamais plus il ne sera question de ce qui s'est passé. Jamais plus… S'il le fallait, j'irai jusqu'à jurer devant Dieu qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Adieu monsieur…

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit littéralement du bureau. Son cœur était gonflé du bonheur de cette étreinte, et lacéré par les dernières paroles de Girodelle. Elle avait perçu son mouvement pour la retenir, au moment où elle passait la porte. Mais il était trop tard… Elle était certaine qu'il se serait excusé. De quoi ? D'être amoureux de sa meilleure amie, de son « maître » ? Elle préférait ne plus rien entendre, et surtout pas ses regrets pour son comportement.


	15. Sauvetage et prince charmant

Julie de Polignac était la coqueluche de Marie-Antoinette. Naturellement, Oscar la détestait. André et Girodelle n'arrivaient pas toujours à la raisonner, et elle s'enflammait lorsqu'il était question d'une nouvelle « folie » de la Reine pour sa favorite.

- Tu es comme Girodelle ! se fâcha un jour Oscar. Décidément, vous feriez la paire tous les deux ! Il faudrait songer à vous marier !

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. De la souffrance inutile qu'elle venait d'infliger à Andrée. Car, si cette dernière n'avait jamais rien dit de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau, si elle ne faisait plus allusion au lieutenant, si elle essayait de lui parler normalement d'un domestique à un comte, Oscar savait que cette blessure d'amour était encore sensible. Un jour, alors qu'Andrée s'occupait du cheval de son subordonné, à Versailles, elle l'avait surprise en train de pleurer.

Un voile de mélancolie semblait s'être abattu sur la jeune travestie. Apparemment, elle était égale à elle-même, toujours taquine et serviable, courageuse et posée. Mais une certaine langueur s'était allumée au fond de son regard.

Curieusement, grand-mère n'en avait pas profité pour le seriner à propos de sa véritable nature. Ce dont Andrée lui fut profondément reconnaissante. La vieille nourrice n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle connaissait les symptômes du chagrin d'amour. Et cette blessure-là n'était pas superficielle…

Au début, Oscar ne savait pas trop comment réagir, vis-à-vis d'Andrée comme de Girodelle. Mais l'un comme l'autre firent preuve de naturel… et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Sauf que son amie pleurait quelquefois, en cachette, lorsqu'elle s'occupait du cheval gris du lieutenant. Aussi était-elle particulièrement honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de dire, sous le coup de la colère.

- J'ai tout lieu de me réjouir alors, répondit Andrée dignement malgré les larmes qui embuèrent ses prunelles tendres. Au moins, nous partageons quelque chose…

- Andrée…

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je suis trop impulsive…

- Cette fois, c'est toi qui le reconnais !... Eh bien, il s'agit de la même chose avec Julie de Polignac. Tu vois ? Tu es déjà prête à t'enflammer ! Réfléchis un peu… De toute façon, elle a l'amitié de la reine et, contre cela, tu ne peux rien. Continue à veiller sur Marie-Antoinette comme tu l'as toujours fait.

- Je vais essayer, soupira Oscar en faisant un câlin à son amie pour se faire pardonner.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le colonel ne perdait pas une occasion de contrecarrer les exigences de la « favorite ». Andrée évitait de laisser Oscar seule, soit pour la calmer, soit pour veiller sur elle, car elle craignait la réaction de cette femme ambitieuse. Une Polignac ne se laisserait certainement pas intimidée par un obscur colonel, fut-il le garde du corps de la Reine.

Ce soit-là, alors qu'elle était en congé, Oscar reçut une convocation de la souveraine. Elle y répondit aussitôt, comme d'habitude. Andrée l'accompagna, le cœur ceint d'un curieux pressentiment. Pourquoi avait-elle préparé un pistolet chargé dans la voiture mise à la disposition du colonel ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir envoyé un équipage ? Oscar pouvait se rendre au château à cheval, ou dans son propre carrosse…

Soudain, elles s'aperçurent qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans un chemin forestier inconnu. Un piège ! Comprenant qu'elles n'avaient rien à perdre, elles se jetèrent dans la bataille de toutes leurs forces. Ca n'aurait pas été suffisant face au nombre des assaillants si un nouvel équipage n'était apparu. Le cocher s'était égaré, mais l'occupant ne l'en remercierait jamais assez !

Au grand désespoir d'André, Oscar fut blessée à l'épaule, alors qu'elle-même n'avait que des égratignures. En grand nombre il est vrai…

_« S'intéresse-t-on à un domestique ! »_ songea-t-elle amèrement, agenouillée auprès de son amie.

Cette dernière ouvrit un instant les yeux, avant de les refermer. Des étoiles s'étaient mises à briller dans l'azur des prunelles, et un sourire très doux avait étiré les lèvres de l'officier malgré la douleur de sa blessure. Andrée regarda leur sauveur. Elle comprenait la joie d'Oscar. A ses côtés se tenait Axel de Fersen, le gentilhomme suédois qui s'était éloigné pour faire taire les rumeurs qui commençaient à circuler autour de lui et Marie-Antoinette. Axel de Fersen, l'homme qui faisait battre le cœur de femme du vaillant colonel de Jarjayes ! Andrée sourit malgré son inquiétude.

_« Profite de ce bonheur Oscar ! Puisses-tu ne jamais avoir à pleurer les larmes de ton cœur, même si je doute que monsieur de Fersen soit un homme pour toi… »_ pensa Andrée, qui reconnaissait pourtant de nombreuses qualités au noble étranger.

Ils rentrèrent à Jarjayes dans le carrosse du gentilhomme suédois. En arrivant, ils durent faire face à une tempête de lamentations, mais aussi –et heureusement !- d'efficacité, qui avait pour nom : grand-mère. Elle envoya un domestique quérir le docteur Lassone, installa confortablement Oscar dans sa chambre avec l'aide de Fersen et d'Andrée, avant d'envoyer cette dernière soigner ses propres blessures dans sa chambre.

- Oscar aura peut-être besoin de moi si elle se réveille, protesta la travestie, un peu vexée d'être traitée comme une enfant devant leur invité.

- Monsieur de Fersen est présent si Oscar a besoin de quelque chose. Et tu n'es pas belle à voir. Tu ferais mieux de…

- Grand-mère ! s'écria enfin Andrée, blême.

- Quoi ma chérie ?... Oh ! Ce monsieur sait que tu es une femme, la rassura la vieille nourrice.

- Mais… Je ne vous l'avais pas dit, rétorqua Andrée en regardant Axel de Fersen.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, répondit-il. J'ai compris lorsque j'ai appris la féminité d'Oscar.

- Et je lui ai dit la suite, ajouta grand-mère. Maintenant, oust ! Va te soigner !

Humiliée sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, la jeune femme se rendit dans sa chambre d'un pas rageur.

_« Quel caractère impétueux ! »_ songea Axel de Fersen avec amusement.

Il fixait la porte par laquelle Andrée était partie, et soupira. Il y avait deux choses qu'il n'avait pu oublier, et qu'il avait pourtant essayé de fuir. Ou plutôt deux personnes : Marie-Antoinette, reine de France, et Andrée Grandier, domestique du colonel de Jarjayes, homme aux yeux de la plupart des gens, femme magnifique aux siens.

- Monsieur ?

- Mmm… Oui grand-mère, répondit-il en se rendant compte qu'il était un peu trop rêveur.

- Andrée va bien, dit-elle avec un regard perçant. C'est d'Oscar qu'il faut s'occuper pour l'instant. Elle a perdu du sang et je la trouve bien pâle, malgré son sourire.

- Que puis-je faire ?

- Veiller sur elle pendant que je vais chercher du linge pour la nettoyer et des vêtements propres.

- Allez-y grand-mère, dit-il simplement en s'asseyant au chevet de la blonde jeune femme.

A peine la gouvernante était-elle sortie de ses appartements pour aller chercher du linge qu'Oscar ouvrit les yeux.

- Monsieur de Fersen, murmura-t-elle.

- Pour vous servir, Oscar, répondit-il avec douceur en lui prenant la main.

- Je craignais que ce ne fut qu'un rêve… Vous êtes là, vous êtes revenu. C'est bien vous ?

- Oui c'est bien moi. Je suis de retour en France depuis quelques jours. Je comptais me rendre à la Cour pour présenter mes hommages à Marie-Antoinette ( le regard d'Oscar se voila légèrement ). Mon cocher s'est trompé de chemin et… je ne saurai jamais assez rendre grâce à Dieu.

- Vous êtes arrivé à temps…

- Oui. Je ne regrette qu'une chose : ne pas avoir mis tous ces brigands hors d'état de nuire !

- Vous êtes arrivé à temps pour me sauver, murmura-t-elle avec un regard un peu trop brillant, un peu trop fixe, un timbre un peu trop tendre.

- Reposez-vous Oscar, lui demanda-t-il avec des larmes au bord des cils. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci lorsque vous serez soignée. Le docteur ne devrait plus tarder. Du moins je l'espère pour lui, sinon grand-mère risque de lui réserver un accueil particulier, plaisanta-t-il pour la faire sourire.

Sa boutade eut l'effet escompté. Oscar imaginait sa vieille nourrice poursuivant de sa louche vengeresse le brave docteur qui n'avait su arriver aussi rapidement qu'elle l'espérait. C'était vraiment un tableau très amusant. Si amusant qu'elle avait envie de rire, de vivre, d'aimer… Etait-ce réellement dû à ce tableau ?

- Où est Andrée ? demanda soudain Oscar avec un frisson glacé dans le dos.

D'avoir pensé à grand-mère lui faisait prendre conscience de l'absence de son amie d'enfance. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien après que le bandit l'eut blessée. Un trou noir que seul Axel de Fersen avait pu illuminer de sa présence.

- Rassurez-vous Oscar, elle va bien. Grand-mère l'a envoyée soigner ses blessures, mais je gage qu'elle devrait revenir sous peu.

- … Elle, nota soudain la jeune femme posant sur le Suédois un regard trouble.

- Oui, j'ai appris sa féminité en même temps que la vôtre. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir en faire état.

- Ah… Bien.

- Oscar ?

- Oui.

- Reposez-vous mon amie. Vous êtes d'une grande pâleur. Je m'inquiète pour vous…

- Il ne faut pas, je vous l'assure. Merci, merci monsieur de Fersen.

- De quoi mon amie ?

- De m'avoir sauvée, souffla Oscar avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le docteur était arrivé. Le comte de Fersen était sorti, laissant le praticien et grand-mère au chevet du colonel. Dans le couloir, il se retrouva face à Andrée. Cette dernière baissa les yeux et se mura dans le silence. Pourquoi se sentait-elle mal à l'aise sous son regard ?


	16. Funeste promenade

Axel de Fersen vint très souvent prendre des nouvelles d'Oscar durant sa convalescence, pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Avec une certaine inquiétude, Andrée voyait les prunelles de son amie de remplir d'étoiles à l'arrivée du gentilhomme. Ce regard, elle le reconnaissait… Elle avait eu assez de mal à l'étouffer en présence de Girodelle.

- Il fait un temps magnifique Oscar, lança Fersen. Une journée idéale pour galoper un peu…

- Malheureusement, je ne peux encore monter à cheval…

- Et n'oubliez pas que vous devez encore beaucoup vous reposer, intervint grand-mère. Vous avez passé toute la matinée assise à discuter.

- Oscar, je m'en voudrais de vous empêcher de prendre du repos. Je vais donc m'en aller, décida le gentilhomme avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Non ! s'écria Oscar.

- Oscar ! réagit grand-mère.

- Attendez Fersen… Vous pouvez galoper avec Andrée pendant que je me reposerai. Discuter avec vous m'est si agréable.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Andrée. Voici que sa conversation lassait Oscar maintenant !

- Promettez-moi d'abord de bien vous reposer.

- Je vais vous appelez grand-mère si vous continuez, répondit la jeune femme, amusée. Très bien, je vous promets de bien me reposer.

Fersen se tourna vers Andrée, muette jusqu'à présent. Avec un soupir, elle acquiesça à la demande implicite du comte. Ils galopèrent jusqu'à l'étang au bord duquel Oscar et elle aimaient se reposer lorsqu'elles étaient enfants.

- Andrée… J'ai l'impression que ma présence vous indispose.

- … Non, ce n'est pas cela, mais…

- Mais ?

- Monsieur, vous êtes parti à cause de vos sentiments pour la reine Marie-Antoinette. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

- Je vois… Je suis revenu, pour une affaire personnelle. Et à cause de mes sentiments pour Marie-Antoinette et… une autre personne. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était.

- Une autre personne ? s'étonna Andrée.

- Oui, je n'ai pu les oublier, ni l'une ni l'autre. Je les aime toutes les deux, quoique différemment. Andrée, pourquoi la vie nous ballotte-t-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi mettre sur nos chemins des personnes qu'il nous est difficile d'aimer ?

- Je ne sais, souffla-t-elle en sachant que cette question trouvait un écho particulier en elle.

- Mon père veut que je me marie.

- Vous marier ? s'effraya Andrée.

- Rassurez-vous ! la calma aussitôt Fersen. Ce ne serait qu'un mariage de raison, auquel je n'ai pas encore consenti. Andrée… Cela vous ferait donc tant de peine que je me marie ?

- Cela blesserait surtout Marie-Antoinette et…

- Et ?

- Et Oscar.

- Oscar ? Oscar sait très bien ce qu'il en est des mariages dans les grandes familles. Marie-Antoinette plus encore ! Se marie-t-on par amour ? Certes pas ! Mon cœur ne variera pas pour autant. Mais… pourquoi me parler d'Oscar ?

- Elle… tient beaucoup à vous.

- Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à elle. C'est une amie formidable, et je mesure la chance que j'ai...

- Le faîtes-vous exprès ? se fâcha Andrée.

Axel de Fersen leva un regard surpris sur l'amazone qui se tenait devant lui. Les sourcils froncés, l'œil sombre, les poings serrés… Qu'avait-il dit pour mériter son courroux ? Il n'avait fait que mentionner son amitié pour Oscar. Se pourrait-il que la jeune femme fut jalouse de cette relation ?

- Andrée, calmez-vous. Je vous assure que mon amitié pour Oscar n'est pas un danger pour vous. Oscar vous aime, vous le savez, et vous aimera toujours.

Andrée était stupéfaite. Ainsi, il n'avait vraiment rien compris ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle le fixait, incrédule, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Il s'approcha d'elle et referma doucement cette jolie bouche, qu'il rêvait d'embrasser.

- Vous n'avez pas compris ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Que dois-je comprendre ? répondit-il, affolé par la proximité de ce corps qu'il ne songeait qu'à renverser.

- Oscar…

- Vous voulez dire qu'Oscar serait amoureuse de moi ? s'écria-t-il en reculant vivement. Oscar… ?

- Vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien ?

- Par dieu, non !... Que dois-je faire ?

- L'aimez-vous ?

- Comme une amie, oui. Comme une sœur, oui. Mais mon cœur est vierge des désirs que j'éprouve pour d'autres femmes.

- Oscar, murmura Andrée avec des larmes aux yeux…. Oh mais pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? tonna-t-elle soudain.

- Pour vous Andrée.

- Que… ?

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme fixa des prunelles effarées sur l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, sûr de lui au point d'en paraître cruel pour les autres.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Que vous m'avez ensorcelez ! Que je n'ai jamais pu vous oublier !

- Non !

Son cri retentit comme celui d'un animal blessé. Elle secouait la tête dans un geste ultime de négation, livide et affolée.

- Je suis revenu pour revoir Marie-Antoinette c'est vrai. Sa beauté, sa fraîcheur, sa spontanéité me manquaient. Mais je suis revenu aussi pour vous… Andrée, j'éprouve…des sentiments à votre égard. Je voudrais les qualifier de tendres, mais ils me semblent plus passionnés que cela…

- Taisez-vous ! Par pitié, taisez-vous !... Oscar vous aime.

- Qui puis-je ? Est-ce que je peux commander à son cœur ? Non… Est-ce que je peux commander au mien ? Non !

- N'a-t-elle pas suffisamment souffert ? Dans sa chair et dans son cœur ? Vous… Vous qui vous dîtes son ami, vous voulez lui donnez un coup plus cruel que ceux qu'elle a déjà reçus !

- Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible, dit-il en baissant la tête, honteux de son attitude mais ne pouvant revenir en arrière. Soyez sure que je l'aime ! J'aime Oscar comme une amie merveilleuse et courageuse. Je ne l'aime pas comme une amante. Ce n'est pas son corps qui m'appelle, mais le vôtre !

- Cessez de suite ! supplia Andrée alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

- Ce sont vos lèvres qu'il me brûle de baiser… C'est votre cœur que je veux toucher Andrée. C'est vous qui me faîtes perdre toute raison ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque en la pressant contre lui malgré le refus manifeste de la jeune femme.

Il s'enivrait de son parfum à la fois frais et naturel. Il enfouit son visage dans les boucles brunes, contre le cou délicat et frémissant. Alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager, il resserra son étreinte et ils tombèrent dans l'herbe, lui sur elle. Fersen sentit un trouble sans nom l'envahir. Ce corps dont il rêvait toutes ces nuits d'insomnie, collé au sien, si intimement emmêlé…

- Non ! Non, pitié Fersen ! Reprenez-vous !

- Andrée… Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas comprendre ? Pourquoi me torturer ? Pourquoi vous refuser ?... Oh, vous me rendez fou ! Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faîre.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla la jeune femme.

Andrée se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle parvint à faire basculer le comte et réussit à échapper à l'emprise des bras amoureux. Elle courut tant bien que mal jusqu'à son cheval, se hissa sur la selle et s'enfuit au galop. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Fersen ne l'avait pas suivie… A partir du moment où Andrée avait déserté son étreinte, il était resté assis dans l'herbe, regardant ses mains qui ne la tenaient plus. Lorsqu'il entendit le galop de sa monture, il gémit et cacha son visage dans ses paumes.

- Andrée… Revenez, je vous en prie. Pardonnez-moi. Je vous aime. Qu'y puis-je, dîtes-moi ? Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, ni à Marie-Antoinette, ni à Oscar... Oh mon dieu ! Votre corps m'affole et votre fuite m'insupporte.

Il se faisait honte. Il avait trahi la confiance d'Andrée. La jeune femme s'était enfuie en pleurs, il le savait. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à se contrôler en sa présence ? Il semblait encore sentir ce corps souple sous le sien.

Andrée avait poussé son cheval au galop jusqu'au manoir. Dans un premier temps, elle avait voulu se réfugier dans la solitude de sa chambre. Mais elle risquait de croiser grand-mère. Pire encore, Oscar pourrait venir aux nouvelles. Non ! Elle ne le supporterait pas maintenant ! Elle monta à l'échelle et se cacha derrière une grosse botte de foin. Là, à l'abri de tous et de tout, elle s'effondra et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

_« Pourquoi ?... Comment avez-vous osé me faire cela ? Comment osez-vous faire souffrir Oscar de la sorte ?... Fersen… »_

Elle entendit le cheval du Suédois sur les pavés de la cour, et se raidit malgré elle, les yeux agrandis par une sourde angoisse. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais ce n'était pas la douce mélodie déchirante qu'elle avait connue pour le lieutenant de Girodelle. Ses poings étaient serrés, de rage, de chagrin et de peur.

Après un court moment, elle entendit les pas du cheval s'éloigner. Le comte de Fersen quittait la demeure des Jarjayes. Andrée se décrispa, pleura encore et s'endormit.


	17. L'amoureux d'Andrée

Fersen essayait d'adopter une attitude neutre. Cependant, Andrée sentait bien souvent son regard glisser sur elle. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise face à lui, à la passion contenue des frôlements qu'il s'autorisait parfois au détour d'un couloir. Elle prenait soin de ne jamais se trouver seule avec lui, ou alors dans une situation qui ne pouvait être dangereuse.

Malheureusement, Oscar s'enfonçait dans son sentiment amoureux. Elle s'était insurgée violemment contre le projet de mariage du gentilhomme. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une union arrangée entre deux familles, où les sentiments n'entraient absolument pas en compte. N'avait-elle pas assisté au mariage de ses cinq sœurs ? Avec plus ou moins de bonheur…

Fersen était toujours cet ami délicat, tout en prenant garde de ne lui laisser aucun espoir concernant une évolution de leur relation. Andrée le voyait bien, mais Oscar était aveugle…comme toute femme éprise. Comme la reine…

Le colonel souffrait de ne pouvoir se révéler à lui dans la vérité de sa nature. Le domestique souffrait de voir son amie s'abîmer dans ses rêveries amoureuses. Fersen souffrait de sa situation inconfortable vis-à-vis d'Oscar, dont il ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'ignorer les sentiments, d'Andrée, qui continuait à lui faire bouillir les sangs, de Marie-Antoinette, qu'il aimait d'un amour sincère et délicat. Girodelle souffrait de l'indifférence de son beau supérieur.

Chaque jour, Axel de Fersen essayait d'oublier cette passion pour Andrée dans les prunelles lumineuses de la reine. Il se noyait dans sa grâce spontanée, dans son rire léger, dans sa candeur teintée d'espièglerie.

Andrée portait un message pour le lieutenant de Girodelle, de la part du colonel. Une ombre recouvrait la clarté de ses prunelles. Elle avait enfoui son amour interdit au fond de son cœur, mais elle craignait toujours de possibles manifestations. Elle était assez maîtresse d'elle-même pour le cacher aux yeux des autres, mais assez lucide pour se l'avouer. Elle se sentait fragile face à lui.

- Andrée, souffla la voix de l'homme qu'elle venait de percuter, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Veuillez me pardonnez monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle, réalisant aussitôt à qui appartenait cette voix.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, l'assura-t-il. Il est rare de vous voir aussi distraite…

- Cela ne se reproduira pas. Veuillez m'excuser monsieur de Fersen, je dois porter ce pli au lieutenant de Girodelle, bafouilla-t-elle.

- A quoi pensiez-vous pour être ainsi absorbée ?... Une histoire de cœur peut-être, supposa-t-il avec un éclat métallique dans la voix.

Andrée sursauta et le fixa intensément. Cela se voyait-il, malgré le soin qu'elle prenait ?

- C'est cela ? gronda Fersen en la poussant contre le mur.

Mais pourquoi ce couloir était-il désert ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas emprunté un chemin plus fréquenté ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi mélancolique aujourd'hui ? Son cœur s'emballa. Elle se souvenait encore du corps de Fersen sur le sien. De la passion palpable dont il avait fait preuve, dont il faisait preuve encore à cet instant…

- Qui se permet de faire battre votre cœur ? Qui a l'audace d'illuminer votre regard ?

- Assez monsieur ! Cela ne vous regarde en rien !

- Ne comprenez-vous point que je vous aime ? Je vous désire au point d'en perdre le sommeil. Vous êtes une fleur naturelle qu'il me tarde de cueillir…

- Gardez donc vos compliments pour Sa Majesté ! Nul doute qu'elle n'apprécie votre poésie bucolique !

- Ne soyez pas jalouse ma beauté, dit-il en effleurant de ses lèvres les tempes de la jeune femme. Cela n'a pas lieu d'être. Marie-Antoinette est mon soleil, mais vous êtes ma lune.

- Elle a droit à la lumière du jour, je n'ai droit qu'au secret de la nuit, ironisa Andrée pour tromper cette angoisse qui la paralysait de plus en plus entre les bras du gentilhomme. _« Mais pourquoi personne n'emprunte-t-il ce couloir ? »_

- La nuit ne jouit pas que du secret… Elle est l'écrin parfait pour des étreintes ardentes ! Andrée, acceptez de devenir ma maîtresse.

- Pardon ! s'insurgea-t-elle en sursautant violemment.

- Je vous ferai oublier la lumière du jour. Je vous traiterai comme une reine, susurra-t-il en s'enfonçant dans l'ombre d'un recoin à l'approche d'un pas pressé.

Une soubrette était passée, en courant presque. Le comte avait couvert l'appel d'Andrée de sa bouche brûlante.

- Comme une reine ? répéta-t-elle, méprisant sa faiblesse. Voilà trop d'honneur pour une pauvre domestique.

- Vous n'avez jamais été une pauvre domestique, rétorqua-t-il.

- Je suis une domestique ! répondit-elle, sauvage. Vous voulez faire de moi une reine, la reine de vos nuits… Mais les autres me verront comme une putain !

Le comte de Fersen sursauta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un langage aussi cru…

- Et Oscar ? Comment me considèrera-t-elle ? Comment pouvez-vous envisager de briser son cœur ? Comment pouvez-vous envisager de briser le mien ? Sans parler du cœur de Marie-Antoinette…

Elle avait trouvé un point faible. Surpris, il relâcha légèrement son étreinte. Elle en profita pour s'échapper une fois encore. Arrivée au jardin, elle aperçut le lieutenant de Girodelle, qu'elle héla sans plus de manière. Surpris et contrarié par cette attitude qui manquait de respect envers lui et… de savoir-vivre tout simplement, il s'arrêta néanmoins.

- Pardonnez-moi monsieur, s'excusa Andrée dès qu'elle fut devant lui. Ce ne sont pas des manières, j'en suis conscient. Mais… c'est un pli du colonel et c'est très urgent, bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise sous le regard désapprobateur.

Il observa attentivement le domestique en prenant le pli. Elle avait les joues rouges, mais cela ne devait pas être le seul fait de sa course. Elle jetait des coups d'œil affolés derrière elle. Suivant son regard, il aperçut une silhouette qui s'enfonçait dans l'ombre, trop éloignée pour qu'il puisse reconnaître la personne.

- Avez-vous des ennuis André ? s'enquit Girodelle en lisant le pli d'Oscar, une mesure de sécurité à prendre pour le bal de ce soir.

- Je… Non, non !

L'officier lui lança un regard inquisiteur mais n'insista pas.

Le bal de ce soir… Devant les rumeurs de liaison qui se répandaient à Versailles ( et à Paris ), entre la reine de France et le comte suédois, Oscar avait décidé de réagir. Elle ne laisserait personne toucher à cet amour courtois ! Elle ne laisserait personne salir la personne d'Axel de Fersen ! Elle protègerait Marie-Antoinette !

C'est ainsi que le colonel apparut dans son uniforme blanc de parade, enchaînant les cœurs et déchaînant les passions sur son passage. Sans un mot ou un regard pour l'une ou l'autre des courtisanes ( ce qui aurait provoqué un bain de sang auquel Girodelle aurait eu bien du mal à faire face ! ), il attendit dignement l'arrivée de Marie-Antoinette.

Lorsque celle-ci parut, Oscar s'avança enfin. Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer le colonel de Jarjayes à ce bal. Il était impossible de passer outre sa présence à moins d'être aveugle. La reine s'arrêta, surprise. Allait-il enfin danser ? Pour la première fois… Oui, si elle acceptait d'être sa cavalière.

A ce bal, Marie-Antoinette et Oscar de Jarjayes enchaînèrent les danses, couple resplendissant sous les lumières et les regards envieux. Du coin de l'œil, Oscar nota que le comte de Fersen ne les quittait pas des yeux. Elle sentait la brûlure de ce regard.

Une fois déjà, elle lui avait demandé de partir afin de préserver la réputation de la souveraine. Mais c'était avant. Avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis… Avant qu'il ne marque son cœur au fer de l'attachement…

Aujourd'hui, il lui était impossible de renouveler sa demande. Elle ne le supporterait pas ! Alors, elle avait trouvé ce moyen pour préserver la reine. Elle savait que Fersen était assez fin pour comprendre qu'il devait tempérer ses attentions, amoindrir l'éclat de son regard lorsqu'il le posait sur Marie-Antoinette… Elle n'avait pas prévu : cela !

Andrée, cocher occasionnel, arrêta le carrosse qui ramenait le colonel chez lui. Son cœur manqua un battement devant l'homme qui se trouvait sur la route, face à l'attelage. Cet homme qui la fixait d'un regard profond et ardent. La jeune femme était tétanisée. L'espace d'un instant, elle craignit qu'il ne fût là pour elle.

Il serra les mâchoires et demanda à parler avec Oscar. Ils s'éloignèrent. Tout à coup, Andrée entendit les appels de son amie. Alarmée, elle descendit de son siège pour se précipiter.

Ce n'est pas elle qu'Oscar appelait, mais Axel de Fersen. Il avait pris la décision de s'éloigner. Son amour pour la reine devenait dangereux pour elle. Sa passion pour André le torturait. Il partait pour la guerre d'indépendance des colonies américaines. Elle pleurait.

Le lendemain, Oscar descendit, plus imperturbable que jamais. Andrée la laissa déjeuner tranquillement, ce qui fut rapide. Ensuite, elle s'aperçut que leurs montures étaient prêtes. Sans un mot, Andrée se mit en selle et attendit. Elle entraîna son amie vers ce lac qu'elles affectionnaient, où Girodelle avait percé leur plus intime secret.

- Je sais que tu es malheureuse, attaqua André sans préambule. Tu es amoureuse…

- Amoureuse, moi ? Ah, quelle plaisanterie !

- Tu peux t'en prendre à moi, je comprends. Mais je sais ce qu'est l'amour, et je connais la souffrance.

Oscar fixa son amie sans mot dire. Elle semblait si sereine, si forte. Mais un éclat triste de ses yeux verts révéla la présence de la blessure au fond de son être. Elles n'avaient jamais reparlé des sentiments d'Andrée. Oscar se sentit vaguement honteuse et baissa la tête.

- Tu es triste aujourd'hui. Mais la vie suit son cours, et tu as une chance que je n'ai pas eue…

- Une chance ? Laquelle ?

- Tu as un homme qui t'aime profondément et sincèrement. Oui je sais, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter devant le geste de son amie. Pour l'instant, cela ne signifie rien pour toi. Mais c'est une chance !

La tristesse perçait dans le ton d'Andrée. Oscar avait le cœur serré pour elle. Après cette pause, elles se rendirent au château.

Ce jour-là, Oscar observa son lieutenant d'un œil nouveau. Il était trop tôt, mais Andrée avait sans doute raison. Elle avait de la chance…


	18. Promesse

Le temps avait passé, plus ou moins vite selon Oscar. Peu après le départ de Fersen, il était rythmé par des visites dans les tavernes, en compagnie d'Andrée, des bagarres provoquées, des sautes d'humeur, des pleurs secrètement versés, des questions tournées et retournées dans sa tête… Un soir, elle avait provoqué une bagarre plus importante que les autres Non seulement Andrée était revenue très amochée, car elle se plaçait toujours devant les adversaires les plus brutaux pour protéger Oscar, mais elle fut en plus sévèrement tancée par grand-mère, qui menaça même d'en référer au général. A partir de ce jour, le colonel de Jarjayes avait retrouvé son attitude digne, bien qu'il continuât à fréquenter des tavernes de temps à autres, et un abord glacial.

Enfin, il était revenu des Amériques ! Axel de Fersen… Et sa première visite avait été pour elle, Oscar François de Jarjayes. Pas pour la reine ! Pour elle ! Son cœur s'était illuminé de joie et d'un sentiment de renaissance. Subitement, elle avait eu envie de repousser ses limites, même après leur visite à Paris.

« O ma reine, ma reine… »

Il y avait tellement d'affliction et de tendresse dans chacun des gestes du gentilhomme, lorsqu'il retira les couteaux fichés sur un portrait de Marie-Antoinette. Elle était si touchante. Comment pouvait-on songer à lui faire du mal ? Les choses avaient donc tant changé en si peu de temps ?

Oscar ne dit rien. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle comprit que les sentiments de Fersen pour la reine n'était pas si morts qu'il le croyait. Il bondit de joie également, car malgré les épreuves de la guerre, malgré sa volonté d'aller de l'avant, le gentilhomme était resté égal à lui-même. Tel qu'elle l'aimait…

Andrée, pour sa part, n'avait guère quitté Oscar des yeux. Elle souffrait de voir son amie prendre racine dans un amour qui n'avait pas de retour, qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être. Comme si elle voulait uniquement se brûler les ailes !

_« Que puis-je y faire, moi, la domestique qui soupire au-dessus de ma condition, qui aime sans retour ?... »_

En se retournant, Fersen plongea son regard dans celui d'Andrée. Le regard d'un homme passionné ! Comme si le fait de retrouver son amour délicat pour la reine ravivait la flamme passionnée qu'il avait eu l'audace d'entretenir pour elle…

_« Mon dieu, non ! »_

Ses prunelles, loin des vertes et tendres prairies, se mirent à briller de l'éclat dur des émeraudes. En réponse, Axel de Fersen eut envie de serrer les poings. Elle n'avait aucun droit de lui reprocher son affection pour la reine alors qu'elle lui refusait la sienne, alors qu'elle s'était arrangée jusqu'à présent pour éviter tout contact avec lui.

Andrée était fourbue. Depuis l'arrivée de Fersen à Jarjayes, ses journées étaient très longues. Elle passait un maximum de temps avec Oscar et le gentilhomme suédois, ruminant quelquefois car Oscar se mettait volontairement en retrait. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Le reste du temps, elle trouvait quelque tache ou occupation qui l'empêchait d'être seule en compagnie de Fersen.

Ce soir-là, elle avait fermé toutes les portes de la maison, pour permettre à grand-mère de se coucher plus tôt. Epuisée, elle se dirigea à moitié endormie vers sa chambre. Elle y arrivait lorsque deux bras puissants l'attirèrent contre un torse vigoureux. Elle fut collée au mur et ses poignets furent maintenus avec force.

- Andrée, murmura à son oreille la voix de l'homme qu'elle fuyait depuis son retour.

- Fersen…

- Ne me fuyez pas, je n'en peux plus.

- Lâchez-moi, réclama-t-elle en se tordant mais sans élever la voix.

- Chuuuuuut, on risque de vous entendre. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas faire de peine à Oscar. Et vous savez que je ne veux pas lui en faire non plus. Laissez-moi au moins cette grâce à vos yeux. Andrée…

- Oui, je sais que votre amitié pour Oscar est sincère, admit-elle. Maintenant, lâchez-moi s'il vous plait. Je suis épuisée.

- Vous travaillez trop mon amour.

Andrée sursauta violemment. Aucun homme ne l'avait encore appelée ainsi, et il fallait que ce soit l'homme qu'aimait Oscar qui… Elle eut l'impression d'être marquée au fer rouge, d'avoir trahi son amie, et cela lui fit mal. Si mal que des larmes surgirent sans qu'elle y prenne garde.

- Andrée, laissez-moi être une main pour recueillir vos larmes, une épaule pour vous soutenir, une bouche pour…

- Taisez-vous, implora-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, subitement privée de toute force, la tête dans du coton et les jambes flageolantes.

La sentant au bord de l'évanouissement, Fersen l'enleva dans ses bras, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit avant de jeter un œil autour de lui. Sa chambre était à son image : simple, mais de bon goût. Une délicate odeur de lavande imprégnait l'atmosphère. On s'y sentait bien, en paix.

Il se pencha sur la silhouette immobile. Il attendit, patient, qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Sa première réaction fut de le fuir, mais elle n'avait plus assez de force. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'obliger à rester près de lui, contre lui.

- Par pitié laissez-moi…

- Je croyais sincèrement que mes sentiments pour Marie-Antoinette n'avaient pas survécu à l'épreuve. Je croyais sincèrement… ( il l'obligea à le regarder )… que ma passion pour vous s'était éteinte. Mais lorsque je vous ai vue… Et après cette promenade à Paris… Ô Andrée, tout en revenu !

Plongeant dans le lac de ses prunelles, il sentit ses sens s'embraser et fondit sur la bouche tant désirée, même si elle essayait de se dérober.

- Fersen, gémit Andrée après un long et sulfureux baiser. Laissez-moi, je vous en prie ! Vous n'avez pas le droit…

- Pas le droit ? rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le comte de Fersen n'avait rien du courtisan fat, insipide et arrogant. Il n'en était pas moins un noble, conscient d'appartenir à la classe supérieure, même s'il n'en avait jamais profité pour imposer ses volontés.

Il ne pouvait avoir Marie-Antoinette, reine de France. Mais cette femme… Cette femme pour laquelle sa passion allumait des feux dans son corps, il pouvait l'avoir ! Aussitôt, il se méprisa pour cette pensée. Alors qu'Andrée croyait ses dernières résistances balayées, il se contint.

- Vous êtes un ami loyal, je le sais. Vous feriez inutilement souffrir Oscar… Reprenez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Oscar, c'est vrai. Pour rien au monde ! Je ne connais pas de personne plus courageuse et plus droite. Elle mérite les honneurs, non les larmes.

- Lâchez-moi Fersen. Restons-en là...

- Mais je vous désire plus que toute autre ! reprit-il avec un regard d'une telle intensité qu'Andrée prit peur.

- Alors, tuez-moi, demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Vous me voulez, et moi je refuse d'infliger cette souffrance à Oscar, pour un homme que je n'aime pas d'amour.

Sa dernière carte ! Elle vit la lutte entre la passion et l'amitié dans le regard bleu glacier du gentilhomme. Soudain, il s'écarta et baissa la tête.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas.

- Non Fersen.

- Vous me détestez ?

- … Non. Vous avez été mon ami, à moi aussi. Et je n'oublie pas, croyez-moi, que vous m'avez défendu, vous aussi, lors du jugement de Louis XV. Je n'ai rien oublié et c'est pour cela que je vous conjure de me laisser. Je… Je ne veux pas être un jour amenée à vous détester. Pas vous !

- Andrée… J'ai tant et tant de fois essayé de m'arracher cette passion du cœur. Ô Andrée, que de cruauté dans ce choix !

- Il vous reste l'amitié d'Oscar ! Il vous reste l'amour de Marie-Antoinette ! Et…vous m'aurez sauvée d'une souffrance pire que la mort.

- Vous savez trouver les mots pour mener les hommes par le bout du nez, ricana-t-il.

Andrée le fixa, interloquée. « Mener les hommes par le bout du nez » ? D'où pouvait lui venir une telle idée !

- Je m'en voudrais de vous faire souffrir à ce point, moi qui ne veux que…votre plaisir. Soit, je veux bien vous laisser. Mais à deux conditions, ajouta-t-il aussitôt devant le soulagement de la jeune femme.

- Lesquelles ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

- La première… Andrée, si un jour vos sentiments changent, ou si quelque chose se passe dans votre vie, quoique ce soit, si vous avez envie de vous élever… Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. Promettez-moi de vous en souvenir !

- Entendu.

- Non non, je ne me contenterai pas de cela. Je veux une promesse, en bonne et due forme, et en toute connaissance de cause. Je veux toujours faire de vous ma maîtresse Andrée, plus que jamais. Je vous désire et votre résistance me rend fou, et vous rend encore plus désirable. Si vous faites montre de la moindre faiblesse, comprenez que je l'exploiterai sans remords. Vous m'avez compris ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête, les joues rouges.

- Alors maintenant, je veux votre promesse.

- … Je…promets que, si je devais avoir un…protecteur, ou…je ne sais comment dire…, je viendrai vous voir. Si je devais devenir la maîtresse d'un gentilhomme, ce serait vous.

- Merci Andrée.

- Et…la deuxième condition ?

- Je veux que vous me donniez un baiser.

- N'en avez pas déjà eu assez ? s'offusqua-t-elle à demi.

- Non. C'est moi qui vous les ai donnés. Je veux que ce soit vous qui me donniez un baiser, un vrai, profond, brûlant baiser.

Elle le regarda, troublée. Serait-ce une trahison ? Ne prendrait-elle pas un risque en jouant son jeu ? Mais s'il restait maintenant, elle prenait plus de risques encore. Or, il ne semblait pas disposé à la laisser seule si elle ne se pliait pas à ses conditions.

Elle approcha lentement son visage du sien, encore hésitante. Puis elle se jeta à l'eau et l'embrassa comme une amante. Elle sentit la main masculine se glisser sous la chemise. Malgré elle, elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il empauma son sein après avoir arraché les bandes, préalablement malmenées. Elle le sentit sur le point de la coucher sous lui. Elle se raidit.

- Fort bien Andrée, dit-il d'une voix rauque de sensualité. Vous savez maintenant à quel point j'ai envie de vous. Et vous savez maintenant…que je suis capable de vous donner du plaisir, asséna-t-il en la regardant bien en face.

Elle rougit, troublée, confuse, honteuse…

- J'espère vous revoir bientôt…dans les mêmes conditions. Et même encore meilleures. Dormez bien… A demain, André !


	19. Bouleversements

Oui, le temps passait, avec ou sans Fersen. Et plus le temps passait, moins Oscar supportait la vie de la Cour. L'hypocrisie des courtisans la révoltait. Les médisances des courtisanes l'insupportaient, de même que leurs œillades libertines et leurs propositions indécentes. Même les maternités de Marie-Antoinette, dont elle se réjouissait véritablement, l'accablaient parfois d'un chagrin lourd de regrets inavoués.

- Mais quand donc vont-elles cesser de m'importuner ces idiotes ? se fâcha-t-elle un jour, alors que des courtisanes gloussaient sur son passage pour attirer son attention.

- Calme-toi Oscar, supplia Andrée. Hélas, tu ne peux rien contre tout cela…

Après le retour de Fersen, le colonel semblait sur la corde raide. Après quelques temps passé à Jarjayes, le comte était allé à Versailles, pour demander une audience à la reine. Il voulait la conjurer de faire attention à ceux qui voulaient sa perte, lui conseiller de faire des concessions à ceux-là même qui montraient les dents derrière son dos. Il le fallait, pour son bien ! Il fallait qu'elle quitte Trianon pour revenir à la Cour. Il l'avait assuré de son entier soutien, de sa présence fidèle à ses côtés. Il la protègerait comme son bien le plus précieux.

Andrée guettait la réaction d'Oscar, mais celle-ci restait de glace comme elle avait si bien appris à le faire. Et puis un jour… Grand-mère s'affairait. Lorsqu'Andrée demanda les causes de cette agitation, elle fut mise dans le secret. Elle eut beau raisonner, tempêter, supplier. Peine perdue !

- Il faut que je sache Andrée, murmura Oscar d'une voix douce, lumineuse comme une blanche colombe dans sa robe odalisque.

Andrée avait cessé de se battre, vaincue. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'être présente auprès d'Oscar lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de réconfort. Car la brune travestie était bien placée pour savoir qu'Axel de Fersen ne délaisserait pas Marie-Antoinette pour celle qu'il considérait et considèrerait toujours comme une amie, une merveilleuse amie.

Tandis qu'Oscar dansait son premier et dernier menuet, Andrée pleurait, demandant pardon pour un mal dont elle n'était pas responsable. Quelque chose s'était brisée en Oscar… Mais la domestique ne la laissa pas s'enfermer en elle-même. Dès son retour, elle se rendit dans sa chambre, et elles avaient pleuré ensemble, comme un secret inavouable.

- Que ferais-je sans toi ? demanda Oscar.

- Tu ne le sauras jamais, assura Andrée.

- Que vais-je devenir ?

- Tu seras toujours le glacial colonel de Jarjayes. Mais derrière le masque, il y aura une femme qui souffre. Puis, une femme qui s'apaisera, et qui ouvrira les yeux.

- Arrête de lire des romans Andrée !

- Lis-en un peu plus Oscar…

Mais une chose était certaine. Le colonel de Jarjayes supportait de moins en moins bien la vie de la Cour. Même si deux personnes pouvaient vivre au château sans se croiser souvent...

- Je n'en peux plus… Cette vie n'est plus pour moi.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'alarma le domestique.

- Oh !... Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle en souriant. Je veux parler de la Cour…

Peu à peu, l'idée avait fait son chemin dans son esprit. Andrée se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris une décision. Quand elle tenta d'en parler, Oscar refusa de révéler quoi que ce soit.

Elle demanda une audience à Marie-Antoinette. Une mutation, c'est la première et dernière requête qu'elle lui présenterait. Les larmes au bord des cils, la souveraine avait tenté de comprendre les raisons qui poussaient son colonel à vouloir s'éloigner d'elle. D'une voix étranglée, Oscar l'assura de son entier dévouement à sa reine, mais n'entra pas pour autant dans de plus amples explications. De guerre lasse, Marie-Antoinette avait donné son accord.

Naturellement, le général de Jarjayes fut hors de lui lorsque la rumeur se répandit. Une telle décision, sans même le consulter ! Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir familial, Oscar était absente. Il somma donc Andrée de lui révéler les raisons de cette demande. Or, cette dernière ne savait rien des circonstances de cette requête. Elle se doutait des causes, mais ne pouvait les expliquer au général. Furieux, celui-ci la frappa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, avant de repartir pour une mission dans les pays de la Loire. Sans doute aurait-il le temps de se calmer avant de revoir son « fils »…

- Bonsoir Oscar, l'accueillit Andrée qui ne l'avait pas vue de la journée.

- Bonsoir And…

La jeune femme venait de percuter du regard la pommette écarlate et la lèvre éclatée de son amie, ainsi qu'un regard triste.

- Qui ?... Qui s'est permis… ?

- Ton père n'était pas très heureux d'être averti par des bruits de couloir de ta mutation.

- …. Andrée, je suis désolée. Il n'avait jamais…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais…

- Je ne suis qu'une domestique. Il peut tout se permettre.

- Non !... Non ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es plus qu'une domestique, et tu le sais.

- Grand-mère a raison. Je dois reprendre ma place.

- Andrée, je t'en prie, demanda Oscar les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? répondit celle-ci en baissant la tête. N'as-tu pas pris une décision sans même m'informer de ce que cela impliquait pour nous ? Je ne t'aurais pas trahie tu sais ! Je n'aurais rien dit à ton père. Je ne lui ai rien dit.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu essayes de me faire changer d'avis, expliqua Oscar.

Andrée sourit. Elle était une des rares personnes à pouvoir se vanter de cet exploit.

- Je comprends les raisons de ta demande. Combien de fois m'as-tu dit que tu ne supportais plus cette Cour !

- C'est une décision que je devais prendre seule.

- Entendu Oscar, accepta Andrée. Et puis-je savoir dans quel corps d'armée nous allons nous retrouver ?

- Je suis muté au commandement d'une compagnie de Gardes Françaises, aux portes de Paris. En ce qui te concerne…

- Tu me laisserais derrière toi ? s'affola Andrée, outrée.

- Je n'ai nul besoin de domestique là-bas…

C'est plus que la jeune femme n'en pouvait supporter. Elle s'enfuit si vivement qu'Oscar ne put la rattraper. Cette abnégation, cette souffrance, ces renoncements, cette complicité puisant dans la compréhension réciproque, tout ça pour se retrouver seule, perdue…

_« Mon dieu, non ! Est-ce une manière de me punir pour la décision que j'ai prise d'être un garçon alors que vous m'avez faite femme ?... Je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! Qui mieux que moi pourra la comprendre ? Qui mieux que moi pourra la protéger ? »_

Le lendemain, Andrée était là pour servir le déjeuner à Oscar et sa mère. Egale à elle-même, elle ne laissa rien paraître du trouble qui l'avait agité. Le colonel avait pris une décision, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle était capable d'en prendre une également.

Lorsque le colonel Oscar-François de Jarjayes prit son commandement, il eut la surprise de compter un André Grandier parmi ses grenadiers. Evidemment, ce dernier fut aussitôt convoqué dans le bureau du commandant, mais elle ne réussit pas à lui faire changer d'avis. Son amie lui sembla même particulièrement froide, ce qui n'était guère son habitude.

Ce soir-là, Andrée écrivit une longue lettre à grand-mère, pour lui faire part de sa décision et lui en expliquer les raisons. Ce serait un choc pour la gouvernante, à n'en pas douter. Le grenadier Grandier ressentait un curieux pincement au cœur en pensant à elle. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour être à ses côtés !

« Je ne pouvais laisser Oscar toute seule parmi ces brutes… C'était hors de question ! Pardonne-moi, grand-mère, et ne te fais pas de soucis. Nous serons deux ! »

Mais Andrée devait se protéger, elle aussi. La plupart de ses compagnons étaient des illettrés, des petites gens, des gueux comme les appelaient vulgairement ces gens de la noblesse, méprisants derrière leurs belles manières. Ils la regardaient écrire sa longue lettre avec intérêt, admiration, envie et… un brin de suspicion au fond des yeux pour certains d'entre eux.

Oscar ne s'était pas rendue compte que, en la convoquant ainsi dans son bureau alors qu'elle venait d'arriver, elle mettait le soldat en position délicate. Andrée ne lui avait pas signifié une fin de non-recevoir pour lui faire de la peine. Elle s'était montrée particulièrement distante pour lui faire comprendre que leur relation avait évolué. Elle n'était plus seule. Et ses nouveaux compagnons risquaient de ne pas plaisanter s'il la soupçonnait d'une quelconque accointance avec ce petit noble prétentieux, ce « toutou de la reine ».

Lors de sa première nuit dans le dortoir, Andrée avait vraiment réalisé à quoi sa décision allait la confronter. Elle avait eu peur ! Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Heureusement, le grenadier Grandier s'était attiré les bonnes grâces d'Alain de Soisson, chef occulte de la compagnie.

La promiscuité l'avait quand même considérablement gênée au départ. Sa condition féminine lui posait quelques problèmes. Certes, Andrée avait depuis longtemps appris à uriner debout. Mais désormais, il fallait vivre au jour le jour au milieu d'une bande d'énergumènes… Réussirait-elle à s'en sortir à certaines périodes du mois ? Sans parler de la toilette… Ce fut grand-mère qui apporta la solution aux appréhensions de la travestie.

- Une visite pour Grandier, annonça le lieutenant d'Alembert en ouvrant la porte du dortoir. Autorisation spéciale du commandant.

- Grand-mère !

- Te voilà garnement ! la houspilla la gouvernante en s'engouffrant dans la pièce.

Les soldats éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu es parti si vite, et sans me prévenir ! lui reprocha grand-mère, les poings sur les hanches.

- Tu m'aurais empêché de…

- Ca c'est sûr ! Tu es d'une constitution bien trop fragile pour être soldat. Non mais regardez-le ! fit-elle en prenant les autres à témoins. Est-ce que tu mets bien ton bandage au moins ?

- Grand-mère, s'alarma André.

- Vous comprenez, il a une fragilité des bronches depuis tout petit. Des toux monstrueuses… Alors je lui ai préparé des cataplasmes et depuis, il va bien. Ces benêts d'apothicaires n'y connaissent rien !

Des soldats sourirent, d'autres approuvèrent. Elle leur plaisait bien cette grand-mère !

- Et puis, habille-toi correctement ! Tu es tout débraillé.

Ses compagnons comprirent d'où venaient les manières et l'extrême pudeur d'André, un peu trop couvé par une adorable grand-mère.

- Hé vous savez quoi ! Je viens d'apprendre que Grandier était domestique chez…

Le soldat s'interrompit à la vue de la vieille femme, qui rechaussa ses lunettes en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à être domestique ! beugla-t-elle.

- Oulala ! murmura André. Il ne manque que la louche...

- Toi, tu vas voir la prochaine fois que tu viens me voir !

- Aïe ! répondit André en mettant ses mains sur la tête, faisant mine d'être apeuré, et en se cachant derrière Alain.

- Jeune homme, commença grand-mère en piquant droit sur le sergent. Je vous confie mon nigaud d'André. Veillez bien sur lui, il n'est pas très dégourdi.

- Hé ! se révolta le petit-fils en question, tandis que la scène avait provoqué une nouvelle salve d'hilarité.

- Ce sera fait madame, promit Alain.

- Bon, maintenant je vais aller voir Oscar. Il va m'entendre lui aussi !

- Oscar ? s'étonna le sergent.

- Oui, répondit grand-mère le plus naturellement du monde. Oscar de Jarjayes… Je suis son ancienne nourrice. Avoue que tu pensais qu'Oscar rejoindrait la Marine…, dit-elle à André.

- Ben… Euh…

- Mon pauvre petit, toi qui espérais faire ta vie de ton côté. Te voilà encore sous ses ordres ! Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, se moqua grand-mère, détendant du même coup l'atmosphère qui s'était considérablement refroidie….Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? insista grand-mère en reprenant Alain, et quelques autres soldats par la même occasion, à témoin. Un nigaud !... Avec une santé fragile !… Et ça veut être soldat ! Tu aurais mieux fait de rester domestique ! reprit-elle en secouant son index sous le nez d'André.

- Pfff ! Je suis sûr que je ferai un bon soldat, bouda ce dernier.

Lorsque grand-mère partit, André dut faire face à une froide réserve de la part des autres, mais elle n'était plus en danger imminent. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était les regards perçants que lui lançaient parfois Alain.


	20. Demandes

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, André fut mis à l'épreuve. Les soldats faisaient des niches à Oscar, oubliant de se présenter pour la revue, ou interprétant un ordre de travers, etc. Le grenadier essaya de minimiser ces plaisanteries, sans pour autant avertir le commandant. Certes, quelques-uns grondaient parfois. Mais tant qu'Alain ne donnait pas son feu vert, aucun n'osait s'en prendre ouvertement à lui.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme restait sur ses gardes en permanence. Un jour, elle avait trouvé un de ses compagnons en train de « jouer » avec ses bandes. Il lui proposa de l'aider à poser le cataplasme de mère-grand… André rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et son poing partir dans la mâchoire de l'indélicat. S'ensuivit une bagarre générale où les coups fusèrent, nombreux sur la travestie. L'arrivée d'Alain mit fin au grabuge. Ils rangèrent et réparèrent, mais rien ne remonta jusqu'à Oscar.

Il était clair qu'André défendait son ancien « maître », mais il n'était pas pour autant un « traître ». Dès lors, il fut accepté dans la compagnie. Il était encore à l'écart, mais il avait gagné sa place.

D'autant que, lors de la visite suivante, grand-mère apporta de bonnes tartes à partager pour tous les soldats. Elle regarda la pommette bleuie de sa petite-fille avec inquiétude, mais celle-ci lui répondit par un clin d'œil confiant. Ces enfants la feraient mourir de peur ! Et Oscar n'était pas mieux !

Elle cherchait encore à gagner l'estime de ses hommes, mais il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. La moindre inattention se terminait dans l'indiscipline. Ils la faisaient enrager, mais ils n'en étaient jamais venus aux mains comme avec André. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert les bleus de son amie, Oscar s'était mise en colère. Andrée lui avait demandé de la laisser faire La prochaine fois, si cela se reproduisait, elle pourrait agir à sa guise…

Le temps faisait son œuvre pour Oscar. Ce nouvel environnement, avec de nouveaux défis, lui convenait à merveille. Et particulièrement le fait de côtoyer des personnes simples, c'est-à-dire des roturiers. Certains étaient rustres, voire brutaux, ils avaient des préoccupations simples : faire vivre leur famille. Mais elle se sentait bien parmi eux. Bien sûr, ils refusaient le commandement d'un petit colonel de la Cour, mais au moins ils n'essayaient même pas de lui faire croire le contraire. Pas de remarques obséquieuses ! Pas de compliments hypocrites ! Pas de faux-semblants !

Dans la vie rude qui lui menait, Oscar parvenait à oublier sa peine. Devant les situations précaires de certains soldats, elle mettait un baume sur la blessure de son cœur. Elle revivait… Elle prenait également un certain plaisir à la compagnie de son ancien lieutenant. Il était passé à Jarjayes, à plusieurs reprises, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Avec surprise, elle s'apercevait qu'il était fort plaisant de discuter avec lui… Tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de rapports entre supérieur et subordonné, Victor de Girodelle pouvait donc laisser libre cours à ses pensées, ses opinions, ses espoirs.

- Girodelle ! l'accueillit Oscar alors qu'elle rentrait de la caserne, fourbue après une journée difficile, où il avait fallu obliger les soldats à faire correctement les exercices qu'elle ordonnait.

- Oscar, je suis fort heureux de vous voir. Je craignais de partir sans avoir aperçu votre sourire.

- Mon sourire…. Parlez-en à mes soldats ! ironisa-t-elle en se mettant à rire. Mais dîtes-moi, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Je viens d'être promu colonel de la Garde Royale…

- Vraiment ? Oh je suis contente pour vous mon ami ! Sincèrement.

- Merci Oscar, dit-il en se perdant soudain dans la lumière de ses prunelles d'azur.

- Colonel ? appela-t-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.

- Oh ! Pardon… J'organiserai une petite fête pour ma nomination, et…je désirais vous y convier.

- Je viendrai avec grand plaisir.

- Vraiment ?

- Pensiez-vous que je refuserais ? s'étonna-t-elle. Oh ! Vous croyiez peut-être que je serais mal à l'aise ou jaloux de vous voir à mon ancien poste… Rassurez-vous, il n'en est rien. Sa Majesté ne pouvait pas mieux choisir en vous nommant colonel à la tête de la Garde Royale.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous me jalouseriez, reprit Girodelle, confus. Je…

- Mon ancien lieutenant serait-il devenu timide en prenant du galon ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Elle se permettait désormais ce genre de réflexions, qui lui auraient semblé déplacées quelques temps auparavant. Victor avait plus d'humour qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Je pensais plutôt au plaisir que vous pouvez prendre en ma compagnie, répondit Girodelle sur un ton triste.

- ….. Détrompez-vous…Victor.

- Oscar, si j'osais…

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Elle fixait sur lui des prunelles agrandies par une légère angoisse, mais sans acrimonie. Elle semblait à la fois espérer et redouter quelque chose.

- Oscar-François de Jarjayes, permettez-moi de parler à votre père au sujet d'une union matrimoniale, se lança-t-il.

- Parler à mon père ? A-t-il droit de regard sur votre mariage, colonel ?

- Si vous êtes la femme que j'espère épouser, oui.

Bien qu'elle s'attendit à cette demande, le cœur d'Oscar manqua un battement. Son corps semblait soudain trop lourd, ses gestes improbables. Son esprit continuait à fonctionner, pourtant il tournait autour d'une donnée essentielle. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Cependant, elle levait fièrement le menton, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Ou presque…

Tout à coup, l'air lui manqua. Surpris par son extrême pâleur, Victor de Girodelle se permit de lui prendre la taille. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où elle l'assit dans un fauteuil.

- Oscar ! Oscar ! l'appela-t-il avec véhémence.

- Rassurez-vous Girodelle, tout va bien, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous m'avez inquiété. Etes-vous sure de ne pas vouloir un médecin ?

- Non !... Non, je vais bien.

- Soit !

- Victor, je voudrais simplement savoir…pourquoi vous me parlez de ce projet.

- Mon projet de mariage ? Avec vous ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi m'en avoir parlé en premier lieu ? insista Oscar, bouleversée, en serrant les accoudoirs du fauteuil, enfonçant ses ongles coupés court dans le velours

- Parce que votre avis m'importe. Parce que je vous respecte trop pour penser à vous imposer une union que vous rejetteriez.

Oscar ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait.

- Est-ce une fin de non-recevoir ? demanda doucement Girodelle en baissant la tête.

- … Non… Non, mais… Laissez-moi reprendre mes esprits. Par pitié lieutenant, laissez-moi !

- Très bien. Je vous laisse. Bonsoir Oscar…

Il partit, les épaules légèrement voûtées sous le poids de l'inquiétude. Il se reprochait d'avoir parlé. Pourtant, il se sentait libéré. Il n'avait jamais osé espérer une réponse positive à sa folle proposition. _« Presque jamais… »_ rectifia-t-il avec un sourire las. Cependant, ces derniers temps, il avait cru déceler un changement dans l'attitude de son ancien colonel.

A son départ, Oscar laissa libre cours aux larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper depuis… Elle avait tellement aimé Axel de Fersen. Au point de s'éloigner de Marie-Antoinette, cette reine qu'elle avait toujours défendue et protégée. Parce qu'il l'aimait ! Parce qu'il était revenu vers la souveraine, comme un papillon vole vers la lumière ! Parce que, malgré l'amitié délicate et attentionnée du gentilhomme pour elle, elle ne supportait plus de protéger cet amour interdit !

Oscar se rendit dans la chambre d'Andrée. Elle n'avait jamais été plus sensible à son absence. Elle avait tellement besoin d'elle pour comprendre, pour se comprendre. Cette joie immense qui l'avait envahie au point de l'étouffer ! Se pouvait-il qu'Andrée ait eu raison ? « Tu as la chance d'avoir à tes côtés un homme qui t'aime » lui avait-elle dit un jour, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Cette boule qui lui nouait l'estomac…

- Girodelle, murmura-t-elle, surprise.

Mentalement épuisée, Oscar se roula en boule sur le lit d'Andrée. Elle sombra dans un trou noir. Tout ce qu'elles s'étaient dit ! Elle repensait à son amie lui avouant son terrible et délicieux secret, son amour pour celui qui était alors son lieutenant. Les pleurs d'Andrée lorsqu'elle avait sonné le glas de cet attirance, du moins lorsqu'elle avait dignement décidé qu'il n'en serait plus question. Le sourire de Fersen vint jouer les trouble-fêtes. Mais il s'accompagna soudain du rire de Marie-Antoinette.

Un rêve, un cauchemar… Oscar ne savait plus ce que c'était, ni comment arrêter tout ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle batte les paupières. L'oreiller d'Andrée était trempé de ses larmes.

Le lendemain, à la première heure, Oscar se rendit chez Girodelle. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à monter son cheval pour prendre son poste quand il vit arriver la jeune femme, impeccablement sanglée dans son uniforme.

- Un jour, Andrée m'a dit qu'elle donnerait tout pour une seule étreinte dans les bras de l'homme aimé. Offrez-lui une nuit entre vos bras, pour qu'elle ait des souvenirs merveilleux, pour qu'elle puisse vous faire ses adieux… Faites-le pour elle, faites-le pour moi,… faites-le pour nous !

- Oscar…

- Je serais heureuse de devenir votre épouse, Victor-Clément de Girodelle, dit-elle avec un merveilleux sourire.

- Colonel, vous faites de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Mais… vous avez conscience de ce que cela signifie ?

Il plongea son regard grisé dans les prunelles d'un bleu pur. Il ne voulait pas la prendre au dépourvu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se hâte et qu'elle regrette.

- Vous reviendrez à votre nature véritable, Oscar. Vous ne pourrez plus rester dans l'armée.

- Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je reste gentiment à la maison, en train de broder ou quelque autre activité de ce genre.

- Je n'en demande pas tant ! rétorqua Girodelle en éclatant de rire. Vous ne seriez plus Oscar alors…, ajouta-t-il tendrement en éclatant de rire.

Elle répondit par un coup d'œil complice. Qu'importe les nuages qui assombrissaient l'horizon, cette journée serait lumineuse pour Victor-Clément de Girodelle. Le cheval d'Oscar se cabra, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

- N'oubliez pas, pour Andrée…

Et elle disparut.


	21. Le sourire du colonel

Non non, cela ne s'arrête pas là !

Voici la suite. Merci de votre fidélité.

Pour le comte de Girodelle, quelque soit l'orage qui se préparait, l'horizon s'était illuminé. Oscar avait accepté de l'épouser ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à formuler sa demande auprès du général. Après des amorces de discussion sur le sujet, Victor avait cru comprendre que celle-ci ne serait pas rejetée. Bien au contraire…

De toute façon, le général comptait rendre Oscar à sa véritable nature, et le nouveau colonel de la Garde Royale était un gendre à la mesure de ses aspirations. D'autant que ce dernier avait laissé entendre qu'il accepterait d'offrir un héritier mâle à la famille Jarjayes, si leur descendance le permettait bien entendu !

Le sourire du colonel était né de bon matin, après la visite rapide d'un commandant des Gardes Françaises, et il semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre. Il n'en revenait toujours pas : elle avait accepté de l'épouser ! Malgré une récente évolution de leur relation vers une complicité plus étroite que lorsqu'ils servaient côte à côte, Victor avait redouté une condamnation de ses espoirs insensés.

Elle avait accepté ! Oscar était venue jusqu'à lui pour faire éclore dans son cœur mille et un brasiers de joie. Comme il avait envie de la rendre heureuse ! Il avait envie de combler le moindre de ses désirs.

Que lui avait-elle demandé ?

L'officier s'arrêta soudain, immobile en pleine galerie des glaces. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers les jardins. Son esprit dégrisé lui avait imposé l'image d'une adorable frimousse aux joues roses, aux lèvres entrouvertes et au regard brillant. Le visage d'une femme juste après l'amour… Andrée !

Oscar lui demandait de lui offrir une nuit. Dans un premier temps, Victor s'était quelque peu insurgé contre cette démarche. Comment osait-elle lui proposer cela ! C'était révoltant ! Puis, les souvenirs d'un corps abandonné entre ses bras et surtout de ce visage, l'avaient submergé.

Qu'avait dit Andrée ? Qu'elle nierait avoir eu la moindre relation intime avec lui, en toute circonstance.

Il n'avait rien dit, jamais ! Juste à son confesseur… Oscar ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé dans son bureau. Andrée en avait décidé ainsi… Mais que s'était-il passé exactement ? Il avait assouvi ses désirs. Il avait cédé à une envie face à cette femme naturellement jolie, dont il avait déjà pu apprécier la plastique au bord de l'étang forestier.

Il ne s'était guère soucié d'elle. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas du tout soucié d'elle… Jamais il n'en avait parlé et pourtant, ce souvenir tenait une place particulière en son cœur. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier ce visage…qui hantait parfois –et même trop souvent- ses rêves érotiques.

Alors il comprit. Andrée l'avait aimé – l'aimait encore peut-être - d'un amour profond et délicat. Un amour qui, sans Oscar, n'aurait sûrement jamais été révélé, tant la domestique avait pris soin de masquer ses sentiments. Ce n'était qu'une blessure ouverte au fond d'elle, sur laquelle il pouvait aujourd'hui verser un baume.

Invariablement, sa mémoire la ramenait à la découverte de ce corps dénudé, au bord de l'étang, et à ce visage niché au creux de son épaule… Il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà accepté d'accéder à cette curieuse demande.

Cette nuit serait celle d'Andrée…

- Oscar, que me ferez-vous faire ? murmura-t-il au vent, vaguement effrayé.

Ce n'était pas l'ascendant de sa « fiancée » qui l'angoissait, ni sa propre acceptation, mais les raisons qui le poussaient à accepter.

Le faisait-il uniquement pour Andrée ? L'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'idée de la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras l'incitait à croire que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était indubitablement attiré pourtant…il n'aimait qu'Oscar.

_« Le cœur a ses raisons que le sexe ne connaît pas… »_

Il secoua la tête, éberlué lui-même par cette pensée. Décidément, cette proposition n'allait pas le laisser indemne. Mais, il le devait bien à Andrée. Elle avait inutilement souffert de son égoïsme. S'il pouvait lui offrir de merveilleux souvenirs… Ensuite, il n'en serait plus jamais question !

Le colonel de Girodelle avait retrouvé son sourire, un peu moins éblouissant que tout à l'heure, un peu plus tendre peut-être.

Il avait passé une heure dans le cabinet de travail du roi, qui l'avait libéré jusqu'au lendemain. Après tout, puisque le vin était tiré, autant le boire…surtout s'il est bon ! Un doute subsistait cependant, qui lui faisait un peu grincer des dents. Et si Andrée refusait la proposition ?

- Lieutenant !

- Oui colonel, répondit son second, un jeune officier aux dents longues et à l'œil bovin, mais d'une grande efficacité.

- Y a-t-il un ordre du jour spécial ?

- Non colonel. Sa Majesté la reine veut monter une pièce de théâtre dans une semaine, avec la comtesse de Polignac…

- Nous avons déjà discuté hier des consignes de sécurité, le coupa Girodelle en retenant à grand peine un soupir d'exaspération.

- Il n'y a rien de nouveau, colonel, répliqua le lieutenant, vexé.

- Fort bien, lieutenant. Le roi m'a donné congé jusqu'à demain. Je vous laisse mettre en place les premières mesures de sécurité concernant la pièce de théâtre. Le plus urgent est de connaître le nombre des invités. Adressez-vous à madame de Noailles… Je suis certain que vous saurez faire face et, s'il arrivait quelque chose de particulier, je serai chez moi.

- Merci colonel, répondit le lieutenant, rasséréné et presque imbu de sa toute nouvelle importance.

_« Palsembleu ! Où ont-ils donc trouvé ce jeune coq ? »_

C'est avec une joie incommensurable que le colonel de Girodelle quitta son bureau, la caserne et le château. Pourtant, il se sentait fébrile, presqu'hésitant. Arrivé chez lui, il s'enferma dans sa bibliothèque, une des pièces qu'il appréciait le plus, confortablement meublée. Il se cala dans un fauteuil en velours, son fauteuil, devant la cheminée où flambait un feu rassurant. Il ferma les yeux, paraissant se recueillir tant son expression était concentrée.

Après quelques instants, son majordome vint lui proposer un verre de vin. Le comte aimait boire un verre du nectar provenant de ses vignes lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Girodelle fut tenté de le renvoyer sèchement pour avoir eu l'audace d'interrompre sa méditation, mais il accepta finalement. Le domestique lui apporta le verre sur un plateau et se retira promptement, comprenant que son maître désirait rester seul.

- Décidément, mes terres du Sud donnent un vin exquis, apprécia Victor après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide rougeoyant à la lueur des flammes.

Il se leva pour s'asseoir devant son secrétaire et prit une feuille. Trempant sa plume dans une encre de jais, il traça pleins et déliés élégants, pour un pli qui l'était sans doute moins. Il cacheta la missive et appela un domestique.

- Antoine, cette lettre est à remettre en main propre au colonel de Jarjayes, à la caserne des Gardes Françaises. Vous connaissez il me semble ?

- Oui monsieur le comte, mon cousin était soldat dans cette compagnie, avant que ma tante ne tombe malade et…

- Très bien, le coupa Victor, connaissant la nature bavarde du jeune homme. Il faut faire diligence. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

- Je vais faire le plus vite possible monsieur le comte.

Midi sonnait au carillon de l'entrée. Oscar recevrait ce pli en milieu d'après-midi, au mieux. Il ne s'agissait que d'une invitation à diner en sa compagnie après la pièce de théâtre de la reine…

- Antoine ! rappela Girodelle.

- Monsieur le comte a oublié quelque chose ? demanda le jeune homme qui revint sur ses pas.

- Prenez donc votre soirée. Voici quelques pièces pour la peine… Le colonel enverra un de ses hommes m'apporter la réponse.

- Oui monsieur le comte, merci ! répondit Antoine avec un grand sourire, en se disant que c'était son jour de chance.

Pour faire diligence, il avait fait diligence ! D'autant que Girodelle s'était montré très généreux quant au contenu de la bourse offerte. Il avait de quoi payer des tournées et bien s'amuser, pour sûr ! Tout ça pour porter une lettre. C'était décidément son jour de chance…

Arrivé à la caserne, Antoine demanda à voir le colonel de Jarjayes en personne, de la part du colonel de Girodelle. Après l'avoir longuement dévisagé, un soldat le mena dans le bureau du commandant. Le jeune homme lui tendit la lettre et poussa un soupir d'excitation, s'attirant un regard perplexe du colonel.

- Monsieur le comte a dit que j'avais ma soirée, et que vous lui enverrez votre réponse, insista-t-il.

- C'est très bien. Vous pouvez disposer, répondit Oscar après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au contenu du pli.

_« Ainsi donc, vous acceptez… »_ songea-t-elle en essayant de réfréner une petite pointe de jalousie bien mal venue.

Car elle n'avait jamais été aussi sure d'elle, et de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Victor n'était pas un saint. Oscar savait qu'il avait connu de nombreuses femmes avant elle, et qu'il en connaitrait encore après leur mariage. Pourtant, elle ne doutait pas de son amour. La fidélité n'était pas dans le contrat de mariage d'un homme bien né…

Andrée… Elle avait droit à ces merveilleux souvenirs qui enrichiraient le reste de sa vie, quand Oscar savait qu'elle-même avait droit au bonheur pour le restant de ses jours. Néanmoins, elle brûla la missive de son « fiancé » avec une joie non dissimulée.

Elle regarda dans la cour, les soldats s'exercer à l'épée. Son regard s'attacha à la silhouette de son compagnon de toujours. Un sourire étira ses lèvres puis, sans crier gare, elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Mon dieu ! Qu'auraient pensé les gourgandines de la Cour en apprenant que la belle colonelle s'apprêtait à envoyer son amie d'enfance dans les bras de son fiancé ?


	22. La nuit d'Andrée

Victor avait donné des ordres pour que tout fut prêt, et des congés pour ne pas mettre sa convive mal à l'aise. Ne restait que les domestiques nécessaires pour assurer le service : une servante, la cuisinière, une soubrette pour les chambres. Ils avaient tous l'ordre de regagner leur quartier dès leurs taches achevées. Seul le majordome –sourd, aveugle et muet comme tout bon majordome- était autorisé à demeurer dans l'entrée, pourvu que sa présence fût discrète.

Les palefreniers, jardiniers et autres domestiques « de l'extérieur » étant logés dans une dépendance, ils ne bénéficièrent pas du même traitement de faveur que les gens de maison, et les regardèrent partir avec envie. Certaines soubrettes, qui ne savaient quoi faire de leur soirée, improvisèrent une visite desdites dépendances.

Tout ceci ne tracassait pas le comte de Girodelle. Lui qui se montrait parfois très pointilleux sur l'attitude de ses employés, et particulièrement des gens de maison, ne demandait pour cette nuit qu'une discrétion absolue.

Il avait envoyé cueillir des fleurs fraîches, fait changer le linge ( dans les chambres comme sur la table ), ordonné qu'on sorte la plus belle vaisselle, les plus beaux verres. A vrai dire, les employés étaient curieux, et se demandaient qui était l'invitée de leur maître. Mais aucun n'envisagea de désobéir aux ordres et de jouer les noctambules. Quelque soit la personne attendue, et la raison de sa venue, il était clair que le comte serait implacable en cas de désobéissance.

Victor attendait, un verre de vin à la main, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Il avait pris un bain parfumé, choisi des vêtements simples mais d'une grande élégance. Il voulait faire honneur à son invitée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'une chaude impatience courait dans ses veines.

Loin de toutes ces préoccupations, Oscar avait préparé son plan. En fin d'après-midi, elle avait fait appeler Andrée.

- A vos ordres colonel, salua le grenadier.

- Entrez, Grandier.

Oscar observa un instant le soldat. Qu'elle était belle dans cet uniforme ! Curieusement, elle semblait plus fine et féminine que dans ses vêtements civils. Comment ses camarades pouvaient-ils ne pas se rendre compte de sa joliesse ? Comment avaient-elles pu passer pour des hommes pendant si longtemps ?

- Colonel ? demanda le soldat.

Le colonel sourit avec tendresse. Son amie depuis si longtemps, son soutien, son souffre-douleur parfois… Andrée passerait la nuit dans les bras de son fiancé. Un homme qu'elle se surprenait à aimer. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas ! Paradoxalement, si elle était jalouse d'imaginer une autre femme entre les bras de Victor, elle était heureuse d'y pousser la jeune femme. Pour une nuit, car Oscar était persuadée qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Jamais Andrée ne la trahirait une fois qu'elle aurait la bague au doigt !

- Oscar ?

- Andrée, j'ai une mission pour toi, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je vous écoute colonel.

- Je t'en prie… Nous sommes seules, et ce n'est pas le colonel qui te parle.

- … Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Tu pourrais porter une réponse au colonel de Girodelle.

- Ah !... Mais Oscar, tu ne peux envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Chez lui ? Non...

- Chez… Chez lui ? bredouilla le soldat, légèrement pâle.

- Et puis, c'est toi qu'il attend, choisit d'avouer Oscar.

- Attend ? Oscar, explique-toi ! Je ne comprends rien.

- Victor t'attend Andrée. Il t'attend cette nuit.

- Non !

- Chuuuut… Tu auras de merveilleux souvenirs.

- Je ne…

- Chut te dis-je ! la coupa Oscar en lui prenant les mains, froides et tremblantes, entre les siennes et en plongeant son regard d'océan dans ses prunelles affolées. Je vais épouser Victor de Girodelle. Mais je lui ai demandé…

- Non !... Oscar !

- Je lui ai demandé de t'offrir ces merveilleux souvenirs… Je t'en prie Andrée ! Ne réfléchis pas ! Monte sur ton cheval et porte-lui ma réponse, c'est un ordre ! commanda le colonel en tendant au grenadier un pli cacheté.

- A vos ordres, colonel, souffla ce dernier d'une voix agonisante.

Elle avait galopé d'une traite. Elle n'avait pu éteindre les émotions qui l'étreignaient. Aussi, c'est complètement bouleversée qu'elle arriva chez le comte de Girodelle. Elle avait tenté d'étouffer les alarmes de son cœur, qui ne demandait qu'à battre sans commune mesure. Les larmes aux yeux, elle descendit de son cheval. Le majordome lui ouvrit la porte. D'une main tremblante, le bras tendu, elle lui tendit le pli d'Oscar et s'apprêtait à repartir.

- Andrée, appela une voix harmonieuse qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

Elle baissa la tête, vaincue. Victor avait compris, en la voyant arriver, qu'elle était trop troublée pour ne pas chercher à fuir. Aussi était-il venu à sa rencontre…

- Me ferez-vous le plaisir de souper en ma compagnie ?

- Je…, répondit-elle en relevant la tête, comme happé par le timbre chaleureux et le regard attentif. Entendu…

Avant toute chose, Girodelle lui proposa de changer de tenue. Il avait fait préparer des vêtements à son attention. C'est vêtue comme une princesse ( ou presque ) qu'Andrée vint s'asseoir face à lui. Totalement crispée en début de repas, elle se détendit au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. D'une part, elle avait peut-être un peu trop usé de boisson, pas assez pour être saoule mais suffisamment pour se désinhiber. D'autre part, Victor était un hôte charmant, dans tous les sens du terme. Non seulement il se montrait attentif à son invitée, mais il était fort séduisant.

- Oscar m'a dit qu'elle allait vous épouser, murmura-t-elle en fin de repas, alors qu'il l'avait conviée à boire une liqueur sur la terrasse.

- C'est exact, approuva-t-il sans fard, avec un sourire particulièrement tendre qui rassura Andrée mais qui lui égratigna le cœur une fois de plus.

- Est-ce pour cela que… ?

- Oscar voulait vous offrir ces merveilleux souvenirs…suite à une discussion avec vous semble-t-il, ma chère.

- Mais… était-ce une condition au mariage ? insista Andrée, les yeux perdus dans le vague, oscillant entre douleur et résignation.

- Non Andrée. Jamais je ne me serais abaissé à cela, même pour l'amour d'Oscar… Andrée, je veux vous offrir cette nuit en ma compagnie, parce que…

- Parce que ? demanda-t-elle, un éclair de panique dans son regard de biche.

- Parce que je n'avais pas fait attention à vous, la première fois, dans le bureau, avoua-t-il, vaguement honteux.

Andrée se leva d'un bond, les yeux étincelants, les poings serrés, pour la plus grande surprise de Victor.

- Gardez votre pitié monsieur le comte ! s'enflamma-t-elle. Je la refuse ! Vous entendez : Je la refuse !

- Veuillez me pardonner si je vous ai froissée Andrée. Telle n'était pas mon intention. Il n'est nulle question de pitié, malheureusement.

- Malheureusement ? repris la jeune femme qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Je veux vous offrir de merveilleux souvenirs parce que vous m'avez offert un merveilleux souvenir, avoua-t-il en prenant sa main et en la portant à ses lèvres, ravi malgré lui de la voir tressaillir. Vous êtes bien trop jolie pour être pitoyable. Si ce n'était mon amour pour Oscar…

- N'en dîtes pas plus, je vous en supplie, implora-t-elle.

- Andrée, c'est à vous et à vous seule de décider de vos souvenirs… Vous pouvez partir quand vous le désirez ( regard douloureux de la jeune femme ) ou rester tant que la nuit durera. Mais je dois cependant vous avertir que…je serais comblé si vous restiez, et je ferais tout pour être un hôte agréable.

Andrée avait brusquement envie de s'enfuir devant le regard brûlant qu'il levait sur elle. Il ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi. Elle devait partir au plus vite !... Elle ne put se lever. Lorsque Victor se leva, la couvrant de son châle pour la protéger de la fraîcheur nocturne, ses doigts s'attardèrent plus que de raison sur les épaules rondes de la jeune femme. Ce fut le coup de grâce…

Andrée se leva pour lui faire face. Une larme avait tracé un sillon brillant sur sa joue rosie. Sa respiration haletante était plus une invitation qu'un refus.

- Je veux rester…

Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires, et Victor sut l'en dispenser. Il la prit doucement par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Le lit paraissait gigantesque à Andrée. Même Oscar n'en avait pas un si grand. Les draps étaient de la plus belle facture. Elle se gourmanda à cette pensée. Dans sa nervosité, son esprit enregistrait des détails qui lui semblaient insignifiants, mais qui prouvaient néanmoins l'élégance de son hôte.

Cette nuit-là, Victor fut particulièrement attentif à sa partenaire, l'entourant d'une tendresse voluptueuse, prometteuse de délices. Il la déshabilla lui-même, lentement, sensuellement, avant de se déshabiller également. Il multiplia les caresses afin d'embraser entièrement le corps de la jeune femme, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Quand il la sentit lâcher pied, s'offrant sans gêne et sans réserve au plaisir, il laissa libre cours à sa passion, entraînant la jeune femme dans les multiples chemins de la jouissance. Victor était un amant gourmand et gourmet, et devant l'érotisme inconscient de sa compagne, il ne bouda en rien son plaisir.

Il l'avait aimée, caressée, embrassée, enlacée, jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ils n'avaient dormi que deux petites heures. Même dans le sommeil, il n'avait pas voulu la lâcher, l'étreignant paisiblement. C'est ainsi qu'elle se réveilla dans ses bras, son visage près du sien, leurs jambes entrelacées.

_« De merveilleux souvenirs… »_ le remercia Andrée, laissant échapper une ultime larme d'un bonheur qui ne serait pas.


	23. Naissance d'une femme amoureuse

En se réveillant, il lui avait souri. Il avait voulu parler, mais elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. L'un et l'autre le savaient. L'un et l'autre l'acceptaient, Andrée avec un courage bouleversant, Victor avec une affectueuse reconnaissance.

Elle s'était levée, splendide de candeur comme l'Eve des premiers jours, et s'était habillée devant lui, délaissant sa superbe tenue de la veille avec un sourire exquis, pour revêtir son uniforme.

- Prenez garde qu'on ne vous voit sortir de ma chambre, beau grenadier, glissa Victor, le ton rieur et l'œil coquin. C'en serait fini de ma réputation.

Elle lui sut gré de ne pas alourdir l'atmosphère.

- Quand vous épouserez le colonel de Jarjayes, commandant d'une compagnie de Gardes Françaises, c'en sera définitivement fait de votre réputation, cher ami, gloussa-t-elle en adoptant le style des langues de vipère de la Cour.

- Dieu du ciel ! fit semblant de s'effondrer Victor. Passez néanmoins par ici, lui dit-il en ouvrant la porte de communication qui correspondait avec la chambre adjacente. Je l'avais fait préparer à votre intention, si mon charme avait fait défaut.

Avec un sourire moqueur, elle lui obéit et entra dans la chambre, froide mais fleurant bon la rose. Du coin de l'œil, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler son amant car, nullement gêné, Victor se tenait nu à ses côtés.

_« Un corps superbe ! »_ pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de regret dans le cœur, et les yeux un peu trop brillants pour n'être que de convoitise.

- Adieu Victor de Girodelle, souffla-t-elle en se retournant pour s'enfuir, le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Il avait bloqué son poignet, dans un mouvement instinctif. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, surprise. Des prunelles gris-vert moins brûlantes que durant la nuit, mais terriblement caressantes… Il l'avait ramenée à lui, usant quelque peu de sa force tant la jeune femme était tétanisée par son regard. D'un mouvement lent, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser léger comme une brise.

- Adieu… ma douce Andrée.

La jeune femme était partagée entre l'envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et l'envie de rire ou de chanter à tue-tête. Elle eut une envie irrépressible de se retrouver au bord de l'étang forestier, l'endroit où le très sérieux lieutenant de la Garde Royale avait surpris son incroyable secret. Elle eut alors conscience de caractère exceptionnel de la nuit. Elle tomba sur les fesses plus qu'elle ne s'assit. Plongeant la tête dans ses mains, elle put enfin ouvrir les vannes qui menaçaient de rompre à tout moment. Elle pleura longtemps, doucement.

Enfin, les larmes se tarirent. Les épaules, secouées de vagues soubresauts, se décrispèrent. Privée de force, Andrée s'allongea, les yeux fermés, pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne resta pas longtemps, mais sut déjà qu'elle serait en retard pour l'appel du matin. A regret malgré son soulagement, le grenadier Grandier remonta à cheval et quitta son havre de paix pour rejoindre la caserne.

- Alors André, t'étais en ballade ? demanda Alain sur un ton narquois, avec un regard incisif qui fit frissonner l'intéressée.

- J'étais allé porter un message du colonel, tu le sais, répondit-elle, sachant qu'il était inutile de mentir à son ami.

- Ouais, et alors ? On t'a offert le gite et le couvert ? ironisa le sergent.

Andrée le fixa, choquée. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Des sueurs froides l'enserrèrent… Elle étouffait.

- Allez, remets-toi ! Je te taquine !... Ben aujourd'hui, tu comprends mal la plaisanterie.

- Que…veux-tu dire ?

- T'es tout pâle. T'as vraiment cru que je pensais que… Eh ! C'est vrai que nous, quand on disparaît pour la nuit, c'est plutôt pour s'amuser ou courir la gueuse. Mais quand même !

- Oh ! fit Andrée en poussant un soupir de soulagement, des couleurs revenant à son visage. Non, euh… Je… J'en ai profité pour aller voir ma grand-mère, avoua-t-elle en croisant les doigts pour que ce soit accepté par la sagacité d'Alain.

- Ha ha ha ha ! Monsieur avait envie de se faire bichonner un peu, se moqua celui-ci. Et t'as bien pensé à mettre ton cataplasme ? Et surtout, ne te fatigue pas trop ! Est-ce que tu manges bien, au moins ?

- Oh ça va, bougonna Andrée avec une pensée reconnaissante pour grand-mère.

- En tout cas, j'espère que t'as bien dormi cette nuit. Parce que je crois que ce ne sera plus le cas les prochaines…

- Pourquoi ?

- Grenadier Grandier, le cueillit une voix coupante.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à… Oscar ! Le colonel avait son masque glacial, mais Andrée savait lire au-delà des apparences. Elle lisait les interrogations dans les grands yeux d'azur, un peu inquiets semblaient-ils. La jeune femme sourit avec tristesse. Oscar connaissait sa valeur en tant qu'homme, mais elle ne savait pas ce que valait la femme. De ce fait, elle était peu sure d'elle.

- J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, grenadier, continua le colonel.

- Excellente, je vous remercie bien, colonel, répondit Andrée en sachant qu'Oscar comprendrait l'allusion. Mais je puis vous assurer que vous manquez beaucoup à…grand-mère.

- Suffit ! gronda l'officier avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix et une blessure de jalousie au cœur. Grandier, vous avez manqué l'appel du matin. C'est inadmissible ! Vous serez de gardes toutes les nuits jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Et vous nettoierez les écuries de fond en combles.

- A vos ordres, colonel ! répondit Andrée en saluant.

Oscar s'apprêtait à sortir, suivie du lieutenant d'Alembert qui l'avait rejointe. Avant de quitter le dortoir, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

- Au moins, j'espère que grand-mère était heureuse de te voir cette nuit, conclut-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée mais qui tremblait légèrement.

Andrée ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle ne put que sourire à Oscar avant de détourner la tête.

- Tu t'en es pas trop mal sorti, conclut Alain. Tu peux remercier ta grand-mère !

- Oui, je peux la remercier, murmura son compagnon.

Dans le bureau, le colonel semblait écouter consciencieusement le rapport de son subalterne sur les problèmes parisiens. En réalité, Oscar pensait à cette nuit unique. Malgré cette petite griffe de jalousie, qui la rassurait néanmoins sur ses propres sentiments à l'égard de Victor, elle était certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Elle l'avait lu dans le regard de son soldat. Elle s'en apercevait face à sa propre sérénité.

Soudain, elle se leva et vint devant la fenêtre, regardant les soldats s'entraîner dans la cour. Le lieutenant s'était arrêté dans son exposé. Il aurait pu être vexé par l'attitude de son supérieur, mais il était trop surpris pour cela, et vaguement inquiet peut-être. Le colonel de Jarjayes ne les avait pas habitués à un tel comportement. Il ne comprenait pas.

Oscar sembla soudain prendre conscience du silence qui s'était établi. Elle se retourna, surprise, et vit le regard du lieutenant fixé sur elle. Elle cilla, comprenant à l'interrogation muette de d'Alembert qu'elle devait dire quelque chose.

- Lieutenant, je ne peux vous apporter présentement toute l'attention que je voudrais. Nous reprendrons ce rapport ultérieurement.

- Colonel ?

- J'ai une question à régler auparavant.

- A vos ordres, colonel.

- Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Oscar regarda sortir son lieutenant, vaguement honteuse de sa conduite, puis retourna devant la fenêtre, attachant son regard sur Andrée et Alain. Non, ce ne serait pas long… Elle avait juste besoin de souffler un peu. Cette confrontation avec son amie l'avait quelque peu affectée.

Elle avait été obligée, en tant que commandant de la compagnie, de sanctionner le retard du grenadier. Mais qu'aurait-elle fait en tant que femme ? Tant de sensations contradictoires se bousculaient en elle.

_« Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps… »_ se répéta-t-elle mentalement en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue, et en laissant un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'accordait seulement cet instant pour se poser ces questions auxquelles elle n'aurait sans doute pas de réponse. Auxquelles elle ne voulait pas de réponse. Un instant pour éprouver la jalousie, les regrets, l'apaisement, la quiétude, la compassion… Un instant unique pour une nuit unique ! Après, il n'en serait plus jamais question.

Son regard était toujours fixé sur Andrée. Cette dernière tourna soudain les yeux vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Oscar se cacha. Non qu'elle voulût fuir celle qui l'avait toujours fidèlement suivie, mais elle voulait garder cet instant pour elle seule, comme Andrée garderait les souvenirs de cette nuit sans les partager avec quiconque.

Enfin, le colonel prit le pas sur la femme. Oscar se redressa et, assez mécontente d'elle-même, alla retrouver son lieutenant pour la fin de son rapport. Cet incident ne devait plus se reproduire.

_« Mais il ne se reproduirait plus… »_ songea-t-elle soudain avec mélancolie.


	24. Vive la mariée

- Eh les gars ! Eh les gars ! hurlait un soldat en se précipitant vers le dortoir. Il entra en trombe, claqua la porte et s'appuya dessus, les yeux exorbités.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Alain en levant les yeux de son jeu de cartes, interpelé par le ton du grenadier et son attitude.

- Je viens d'apprendre… d'apprendre…

- Quoi ? Allez, vas-y !

- C'est incroyable !... Il parait que le colonel... Le colonel de Jarjayes va…se marier…

- Ah oui ? répondit Alain en replongeant dans son jeu. Je me disais bien qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude avant de partir en permission. A dire adieu à tout le monde, comme ça… C'est vrai, c'était gênant quoi ! On aurait cru un copain qui s'en allait pour toujours !

- Ben, le commandant c'était pas un pote… mais à mon avis il est parti pour toujours, répondit le soldat, toujours en état de choc.

Cette fois, Alain posa ses cartes et vint se planter devant « son » homme. Il plongea son regard perçant dans les yeux globuleux, et le soldat sembla se recroqueviller.

- Bon, alors maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qui te travaille, ou crois-moi je t'aiderai à parler, gronda Alain.

- Le colonel va se mar…

- Se marier, tu l'as déjà dit !

- Oui, mais c'est lui la… la… la mariée !

- Hein !

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence s'installa. Par réflexe, Alain tourna les yeux vers la couchette d'André. Mais ce dernier était absent. Il avait bénéficié d'une permission, lui aussi. Maintenant, le sergent savait pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Le soldat devait s'être trompé ! Et d'ailleurs, comment était-il au courant ?

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Ma sœur m'a traîné au marché… On parle que de ça ! La reine lui offrirait son voile à ce qui parait ! C'est pas des blagues !

Certains étaient tout simplement ébahis, d'autres un tantinet épatés, quelques-uns étaient écœurés. Comment cette blondasse avait-elle pu leur jeter de la poudre aux yeux à tous, même Alain ? Les nobles se croyaient vraiment tout permis.

Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça… Effectivement, lorsqu'Alain et quelques gardes s'étaient rendus à la taverne, ils avaient encore entendu parler de ce mariage. Le colonel de Jarjayes, commandant d'une compagnie de Gardes Françaises, ancien garde du corps de la reine Marie-Antoinette, et le colonel de Girodelle, actuel commandant de la Garde Royale !

Les commentaires et les plaisanteries allaient bon train. On se demandait, en riant gras et en se tapant sur les cuisses, qui porterait la culotte et donnerait les ordres… Certains cancans étaient beaucoup moins « innocents ». La souveraine n'avait pas bonne presse, et cette révélation avait des implications sur ses mœurs on la savait dépravée, mais jusqu'à quel point…

Alain secouait la tête, en levant sa pinte à la santé du commandant, avec son demi-sourire narquois derrière lequel il cachait une certaine blessure. Pour une fois qu'il était prêt à accorder un peu de respect et sa confiance à un de ces nobles de Cour ! Bien lui en a pris ! Il n'était pas furieux, ni scandalisé. Il était juste triste. Il se sentait trahi, et cela le rendait profondément morose.

Le mariage eut lieu. Il parait que la mariée était splendide, d'une beauté délicate, et le marié d'une grande élégance… André avait participé au service. Oscar aurait voulu qu'elle assiste à la cérémonie, mais son amie préféra s'affairer aux préparatifs. Après tout, elle avait plus sa place parmi la domesticité que parmi les invités du mariage, tous de bonne noblesse évidemment.

D'autant qu'Andrée était toujours « officiellement » un homme, la jeune femme ayant refusé de revenir à sa véritable nature. Oscar avait tempêté, Victor avait tenté la voie de la raison, rien n'y fit.

- Allons Oscar, ton père a déjà expliqué que j'étais à tes côtés pour te protéger parce que j'étais un homme. Que va-t-on penser de lui si j'avoue maintenant être une femme ?

- Père a dit cela parce que tu refusais d'être une femme !

- Et pourquoi ? se révolta soudain Andrée. Quel sera mon avenir ? Me marier ? Oui, bien sûr. Mais… Je ne sais pas, reprit-elle en se calmant. On n'attend rien de moi en tant que femme, à moins de devenir une catin de luxe.

- Quoi ?

- Oscar, il va falloir que tu apprennes à surveiller ton langage. Tu es une dame désormais… madame la comtesse de Girodelle, dit-elle avec une immense tendresse dans ses prunelles océanes.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de… catin ?

- Ne te préoccupe pas de cela.

- Tu veux dire que…c'était vrai ?... Qui a osé te faire une proposition aussi indécente ? Dis-le-moi et je lui ferai rendre gorge !

- Tut tut… Une dame ne se bat pas en duel, reprit Andrée en faisant mine de la sermonner.

- Arrête avec tes sermons ! Qui a osé te proposer une telle horreur ?

- …

- Une horreur ? intervint Victor, qui avait les avait retrouvées –assez facilement- au bord de l'étang forestier.

- Un homme a proposé à Andrée de… de…

- De devenir sa maîtresse, en secret bien sûr. Oscar, c'est de l'histoire ancienne… et je n'ai pas donné suite puisque je suis toujours… un homme.

Victor avait froncé les sourcils. Andrée était une très jolie femme, il en savait quelque chose. Qu'un homme ait eu envie de la souiller lui faisait bouillir les sangs… Mais, par égard pour Oscar, sa fiancée, son amour, il n'avait pas relevé. Prêt à se battre s'il découvrait l'identité de ce maroufle, il préférait sur l'instant passer à autre chose.

- A ce sujet, commença-t-il.

- Non monsieur le comte ! l'arrêta tout de suite Andrée. Je sais, ça ne vous plait pas que je reste un homme. Pourtant…c'est mon souhait.

- Pourquoi ? tenta-t-il de comprendre alors qu'Oscar s'enfonçait dans un silence buté.

- Parce que c'est ma vie. Oscar a toutes les raisons d'en changer, et croyez-moi j'en suis heureuse. Je suis heureuse…pour vous deux. Je savais que vous formeriez un beau couple, et j'avais tenté de convaincre Oscar…à l'époque.

- Comme nous essayons de vous convaincre aujourd'hui, reprit Girodelle.

- Mais vous attendiez Oscar ! Aucun homme ne m'attend, si ce n'est éventuellement pour…

- N'y pense même pas ! gronda Oscar.

- La seule chose qui m'attend, c'est une couchette dans un dortoir…

- Tu veux retourner aux Gardes Françaises ? demanda Oscar d'une voix blanche.

- C'est ma place ! s'entêta Andrée.

- Tu es infernale !

- Andrée, ne vous rendez-vous pas compte des risques que vous prenez, tous les jours ? Si un de ces hommes découvraient…

- Ces risques, je les ai pris chaque jour de ma vie depuis que j'ai décidé d'être un homme. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une place dans la vie : je suis grenadier à la compagnie B des Gardes Françaises. Vous comprenez ? Je ne veux pas être domestique à Jarjayes ! Avec les soubrettes me regardant sous le nez, et critiquant chacun de mes gestes ! Avec les palefreniers qui me regarderaient d'un mauvais œil si j'avais envie de m'occuper un peu des chevaux ! Tu sais combien j'aimais m'occuper des chevaux ! Je n'ai pas d'homme à aimer ! Je n'ai pas de tâches à accomplir ! Même grand-mère l'a compris… Bien sûr qu'elle aimerait que je redevienne sa petite-fille, mais avec quel avenir ?

- Soit ! admit Victor.

- Girodelle ! s'offusqua Oscar.

- Vous pouvez continuez à être une domestique au service de mon épouse, chez nous, proposa-t-il avec un regard apaisant en direction de ladite future épouse qui recommença à respirer.

- Voilà une idée ! s'écria-t-elle, satisfaite comme si l'affaire était conclue.

- Je suis malheureusement dans l'obligation de refuser, coupa Andrée.

- Mais…pourquoi ? demanda Oscar, à qui on semblait avoir coupé les ailes.

- Je suis désolée, crois-moi. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de demeurer à ton service. Mais…ce sera au-dessus de mes forces, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête en signe de contrition.

- Que veux-tu dire ? insista Oscar.

Andrée releva la tête, les joues marbrées de larmes silencieuses. Elle fixait Oscar avec une intensité désespérée, en évitant d'accorder à Victor, qui sut rester discret, une attention trop soutenue. Alors, la jeune femme comprit. Son regard s'adoucit.

- Pardon Oscar, murmura Andrée.

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule, qui avait toujours été solide pour elle, comme elle le faisait autrefois, lorsqu'elle était petite. Alors, les pleurs d'Andrée se tarirent.

Lors de la fête organisée pour son mariage, Oscar s'échappa un moment. Elle porta une coupe de champagne à son amie. Pour faire bonne figure, et éviter d'éventuels commérages, elle avait pris une coupe pour grand-mère également.

- Ma chérie, que vous êtes resplendissante ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! s'exclama grand-mère, que les mariages avaient toujours attendrie.

- Non grand-mère, le plus beau jour de ta vie sera quand tu marieras ta petite-fille, répondit Oscar à voix basse.

- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Oscar, du fond du cœur, intervint Andrée avec un salut impeccable.


	25. Mise à nu

André avait regagné son poste en fin de journée. Sa permission prenait fin le lendemain, mais l'ambiance d'après-mariage la déprimait un peu. Le soldat qu'elle était se dirigea vers sa couchette, droit et fier. Cependant, il mourait de peur intérieurement. Comment son retour allait-il se passer ?

Elle avait lu la plus vive inquiétude dans les yeux de sa grand-mère. Elle l'avait rassurée par des plaisanteries, destinées autant à la vieille femme qu'à elle-même. Telle serait sa vie, oscillant entre liberté et angoisse.

Naturellement, André avait déjà eu droit à nombre de blagues et de questions plus ou moins salaces, plus ou moins grossières, plus ou moins odieuses… Après tout, ce n'était pas pire que le persiflage des langues de vipère de la Cour derrière leur masque de courtoisie et leur éventail voltigeur ! Leurs insinuations enrobées de sucre étaient avilissantes… La jeune fille admirait Oscar de pouvoir y faire face avec le sourire. Il est vrai qu'elle pouvait compter sur l'appui sans faille de Victor… Néanmoins, elle les détestait, ces courtisanes détestables ! Par chance, elle n'aurait plus à les côtoyer ! Ces dames ne se risqueraient pas à fréquenter des gueux, même s'ils portaient l'uniforme. La bouche d'André se crispa en une grimace méprisante. Elle avait subi les bavardages stériles et les médisances jusqu'à l'écœurement, et retrouvait avec plaisir le mécontentement franc, voire l'opposition ouverte des Gardes.

- Dis donc espèce de débauché ! Y parait qu'le colonel s'est mariée en blanc ?

- Oui, et alors ? gronda André, qui s'était échauffé à force de penser aux courtisanes.

- Va pas m'dire qu'elle était pucelle ! Ou alors, c'est qu't'es impuissant ! Hahahahahaha !

Le rire gras du soldat sonna le glas du calme d'André. Forte de son incertitude face à l'avenir, elle se laissa aller à son envie de frapper. Pour oublier. Pour ne plus avoir peur. Pour hurler sa rage et son désespoir.

Sans réfléchir, elle lança son poing. Malheureusement, l'homme était solide. Il recula à peine, et se frotta le menton, une lueur de haine dans le regard.

- Mon gars, tu vas me payer ça ! menaça-t-il. T'as plus ta petite trainée de colonelle pour te protéger…

- Oscar n'est pas une traînée ! Et je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'elle pour me protéger !

- Mais comme il l'a défend sa putain !...

Des larmes de colère piquèrent les yeux d'André. Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, elle faisait face à ce colosse insultant.

- Je t'interdis de la traiter de la sorte ! hurla-t-elle.

- T'aurais pu nous l'dire au lieu de la garder pour toi tout seul…

- Je n'avais rien à vous dire !

- J'comprends ! En fait, c'est toi qui lui racontais tout sur l'oreiller… Maligne cette garce !

- Je n'avais rien à lui raconter !

- Ouais, d'ailleurs tu dis pas grand-chose, lança un autre soldat qui jouait aux cartes. Si ça se trouve, t'es une belle garce toi aussi ! Hahaha !

Une lueur d'effroi traversa les prunelles glauques de la travestie. Pas ça ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une parade. Son adversaire ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- On va voir ça, reprit-il en riant. Allez, montre-nous les cataplasmes de grand-mère ! Ha ha !

Un soldat bloqua les poignets d'André tandis que le colosse déchirait sa veste. Il ne pouvait plus humilier cette garce de colonel, alors il reportait sa frustration sur celui qu'il considérait comme son toutou ou son jouet. Il ne cherchait pas plus loin…

Pour la jeune femme, il en allait autrement. Elle comprenait que sa vie allait être saccagée. La réaction de ses camarades à la découverte de son secret la terrifiait. Pas ça ! Prise d'une panique incontrôlable, elle se tordit dans tous les sens, essayant de mordre, de donner des coups de pieds, de frapper. Elle voulait échapper aux serres qui la maintenaient, aux mains qui l'agrippaient pour la mettre à nu… dans la quasi indifférence.

A part les deux ou trois soldats qui s'acharnaient sur elle, les autres continuaient leurs activités comme si elle n'était pas là. Y compris Alain… Il avait failli intervenir quand le colosse avait commencé à l'asticoter, mais André avait choisi de frapper. Bien sûr ! Qu'étaient-ils, eux, ses compagnons d'armes, face à sa petite garce de noble arrogante et méprisante ?

- Ben ça alors…

Le colosse était figé, ainsi que les deux soldats qui maintenaient Andrée. Ils n'en relâchèrent pas leur prise pour autant. Loin de là ! Bientôt un sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres, détruisant les derniers espoirs de la captive.

- Mais que voilà, dit-il en glissant un doigt sur les bandes qui dissimulaient la poitrine de la jeune femme. Quel drôle de cataplasme…

Il glissa un doigt entre les deux seins, cueillant avec joie un gémissement assourdi par une peur sans nom. Il tira brusquement, détendant le tissu et dévoilant le haut de la poitrine. Un joueur de cartes leva les yeux de son jeu à cet instant précis. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Rapidement, toute l'attention du dortoir se porta sur Andrée. Son regard affolé courait sur les visages sans s'arrêter sur aucun. Sa poitrine s'élevait à un rythme effréné, à moitié offerte aux yeux de tous. Ces expressions !...

Une bagarre démarra dans un coin de la pièce, certains soldats ayant du mal à profiter du spectacle. André serait une femelle aussi ? La nouvelle exigeait une preuve visuelle, quitte à pousser le camarade de devant. D'autant que, d'après les dires, le colosse aurait fini d'arracher les bandages, dévoilant entièrement le buste convoité. Elle n'avait pu retenir un léger cri, même si ça semblait plaire à son tortionnaire qui, pour la peine, multipliait les attouchements.

- C'est bien une garce les amis ! lança le colosse tout sourire, s'excitant de sa moue révulsée.

- Lâchez-la !

Alain avait parlé. Malgré la tension palpable, une tension sexuelle née de cette femme révélée, les deux soldats lâchèrent la jeune femme, qui recula pour échapper à la main vorace du colosse. La voix coupante s'adressait bel et bien à ses « hommes », mais le regard accusateur du sergent était fixé sur la femme. Comment avait-elle osé ?

André… André pour lequel il avait eu un coup de foudre amical ! Il avait accordé sa confiance aveuglément et, une fois de plus, était trahi. Quel imbécile il était ! Dieu que ça faisait mal…

Sa droiture le poussait à refuser le viol d'une femme, n'importe quelle femme. Sa colère avait cependant failli l'empêcher d'intervenir. Une colère froide, douloureuse, terrible, qui lui interdisait les bons souvenirs pour ne garder que le fiel de la découverte. Il se leva lentement et s'approcha de son ancien camarade. Il posa sur elle un regard sévère, dénué de toute compassion, qui la fit frissonner.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? la cingla-t-il.

- ….And…Andrée Grandier, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Eh bien Grandier, je crois que ta place n'est pas parmi nous. A moins que ça t'excite de voir des abrutis se battre pour ta poitrine.

- Pardon, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, sentant des larmes déborder la barrière de ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon, mais à nous tous…

On sentait Alain tellement à cran que personne n'osa protester, ou plaisanter. Même s'il y en avait pour penser qu'ils auraient préféré un peu plus que des excuses. Même le colosse ne pipa mot malgré l'effet notoire que lui faisait Andrée, vue la bosse qui déformait sa culotte.

Eperdue, la travestie tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, croisant les regards braqués sur elle. Elle frissonna, de dégoût, de peur… Il n'y avait pas d'issue. La porte était à l'opposé de sa position, et Alain ne l'aiderait pas.

Très bien ! Puisqu'il fallait en passer par cette dernière humiliation, elle ne faiblirait pas. Elle essuya ses joues et releva le menton, retournant à son ancien ami un regard blessé mais déterminé. Sans chercher à se rajuster, elle contourna le sergent et se dirigea vers les joueurs de cartes. Le plus proche d'elle se leva et s'écarta, les yeux rivés sur ces deux globes ronds, tentants. Elle grimpa sur la chaise avant de monter sur la table, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les épaules droites bien que crispées. Le regard au loin, elle tourna sur elle-même afin que tous puissent la voir.

- Messieurs, je vous demande pardon, dit-elle clairement en essayant d'affermir sa voix au maximum. Il n'était pas, il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de vous ridiculiser ou de vous humilier.

Elle sentit ses jambes trembler légèrement sous elle, et ses résolutions fléchirent devant le rictus concupiscent de certains soldats. Elle rassembla tout son courage et descendit comme elle était montée. Rajustant tant bien que mal le bandage sur sa poitrine, elle attrapa sa veste déchirée et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ne voulait pas courir, sachant d'instinct que ce serait le signal de la curée.

Il lui fallut une éternité pour atteindre la porte. Enfin, elle l'ouvrit et la referma sur ces hommes transformés en loups. Immobile, pâle, tremblante, elle ne s'accorda que quelques secondes pour écouter les battements frénétiques de son cœur, puis courut jusqu'à l'écurie. S'enfuir !


	26. Frayeurs

Elle caressa le nez de son cheval, encore fébrile. L'animal broncha, surpris par la peur qui entourait son maître, habituellement si calme et si doux. Le visage enfoui dans la crinière sombre, ses sanglots déchirèrent soudain le silence. Il lui parut pleurer pendant des heures, pourtant cela ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes à peine. Un déferlement puissant, qui l'affaiblissait physiquement mais la relevait mentalement.

Enfin, elle essuya son visage et leva les yeux, croisant le regard bienveillant de son cheval. Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, lui. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée. A peine ses oreilles trahissaient-elles sa perplexité. Elle l'embrassa et le prépara.

Elle achevait de sangler la selle, retrouvant un semblant de maîtrise dans l'accomplissement de gestes tant et tant de fois répétés, lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains puissantes la tirer en arrière. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri, qu'elle se retrouva balancée sur un tas de paille.

Au-dessus d'elle, le colosse affichait un sourire obscène. Elle comprit instantanément les intentions de l'individu et se rebella, pour la plus grande joie des hommes. Car Andrée aperçut rapidement un deuxième soldat derrière la montagne de chair. A deux, ils la maîtrisèrent facilement.

Quand Andrée voulut crier, Le Petit lui enfonça un bâillon sale dans la bouche. Elle croyait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, mais de nouvelles s'échappèrent, traçant des sillons brillants sur son visage ravagée de souffrance.

Non, pas ça ! Elle n'avait pas mérité ça !

Le colosse, à califourchon sur elle, lui interdisait tout mouvement. Entravant les poignets fins, il reprit son œuvre là où il l'avait laissée, broderie infâmante sur fond de détresse…

Il écarta les pans de la veste, repoussa les vestiges de la chemise, pour se retrouver encore face aux bandes dissimulatrices. Avec une lueur de folie haineuse, il les coupa à l'aide du poignard que la jeune femme gardait à sa ceinture. Ensuite, il l'envoya dans une poutre. C'est qu'elle savait se battre la drôlesse ! Il ne fallait pas l'oublier…

Il prit le temps de la contempler, de la souiller du regard, avec une joie mauvaise. Son compagnon grogna. C'était bien, mais il en voulait plus…

Elle sentit les mains vicieuses du colosse baisser sa culotte, et se révulsa quand son corps s'allongea sur le sien. Elle cria comme une damnée. Pour échapper à la situation cauchemardesque, elle ferma les yeux, attendant la fin de son calvaire. Car elle savait ce qui l'attendait… Elle refusait de participer, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Andrée était à l'agonie quand elle sentit son corps s'alléger. Que préparaient-ils ? Elle l'apprendrait bien assez tôt…

- J'avais dit qu'on la laisse partir, l'ami. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? dit une voix métallique qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

Eperdue de reconnaissance, elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour se gorger de la silhouette d'Alain à s'en brûler les rétines. Aussitôt, elle sentit ses poignets retrouver une certaine autonomie. Libre ! De ses doigts gourds, elle réussit néanmoins à défaire le nœud de ses liens, et retira son bâillon.

Elle s'enveloppa dans une couverture et se précipita vers l'entrée de l'écurie. Alain avait entraîné le colosse dans la cour, jetant un coup d'œil suggestif au deuxième homme qui s'était subitement recroquevillé dans un coin. C'était un couard. Violer une femme entravée était dans ses cordes, mais certainement pas se frotter au sergent…

Alain avait habilement transformé cette tentative de viol en conflit d'autorité. De fait, les autres soldats ne firent guère attention à Andrée, même si certains glissèrent des regards intéressés à son endroit. C'était devenu un duel entre un chef qui avait ordonné et un subalterne qui avait désobéi. Mais le colosse n'était ni une petite nature ni un couard, et la jeune femme se mordit les poings à plusieurs reprises devant les coups assénés.

Alain finit par se relever, le visage tuméfié, la silhouette ployant sous le poids de la douleur. Le colosse lui, resta face contre terre. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration profonde. Il acceptait sa défaite.

A travers les franges de ses cils mouillés, Andrée vit le soldat se diriger vers elle. Un gémissement s'échappa malgré elle, pitoyable, plaintif, implorant.

_« Par pitié mon dieu, faîtes qu'il ne me repousse pas ! Pas lui ! Alain… »_

Elle se rendait compte comme une évidence, qu'elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, de son soutien, de sa force d'homme juste. Quand il fut devant elle, elle leva sur lui un regard larmoyant.

- Viens, dit-il simplement en la prenant contre lui.

Ils disparurent dans l'écurie. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cheval emportait le sergent de Soisson, avec une ombre pelotonnée contre sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolée, commença Andrée qui recommença à respirer dès qu'ils eurent franchi les grilles de la caserne.

- Tais-toi !

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Chez moi.

Elle reposa sa joue contre ce poitrail haletant, écoutant la chanson apaisante de ce cœur amical. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles. Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, lui non plus…

Arrivé dans son pauvre appartement, il laissa Andrée aux bons soins de sa sœur Diane, et alla dans sa chambre soigner ses propres blessures.

La jeune Diane fut quelque peu étonnée de constater qu'André, l'ami de son frère, était en fait Andrée. Compte tenu des circonstances, on ne peut plus explicites même pour une jeune fille comme elle, elle eut le tact de ne rien dire. Sa gentillesse et ses bavardages joyeux calmèrent définitivement les nerfs douloureusement ébranlés de la femme-soldat. Pour la troisième fois en peu de temps, elle ne put retenir ses larmes, mais ces dernières furent salvatrices.

Après avoir quelque peu hésité, elle se rendit à la chambre d'Alain et toqua à la porte.

- Entre !

Elle ouvrit le battant et se retrouva devant un sergent torse nu, dont la peau se colorait de teintes multiples entre le bleu-noir-violacé des coups récents, le jaune de coups anciens, le rouge de quelques petites blessures ouvertes. Les prunelles d'Andrée ne pouvaient dériver de ce torse musclé, comme aspirées par un trou noir. Elle se perdait dans ce corps d'homme à demi nu…

Puis, son regard accrocha le sourire narquois et le regard moqueur du sergent et elle détourna la tête en rougissant. C'était ridicule, elle le savait bien…

- Eh bien Andrée ! A te voir aussi troublée, on pourrait croire que tu ne m'as jamais vu sans chemise ! Ha ha ha ! Je te rappelle qu'on dormait quelquefois tout nu, qu'on prenait les douches ensemble, etc… Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Toi, tu avais l'excuse des cataplasmes de grand-mère, l'habitude de te lever avant tout le monde.

- Je… Je suis sincèrement désolée…

- Tu m'as menti, lui reprocha-t-il amèrement.

- Et que pouvais-je te dire ? Que j'étais une femme ? Qu'Oscar était une femme ? Mais que cela ne faisait pas de différence car nous avons été élevées comme des hommes ! se défendit la travestie avec d'autant plus de véhémence et de rage qu'elle avait conscience de sa trahison envers son ami, son seul ami hormis Oscar.

- Pourquoi ? demanda sobrement Alain en enfilant une chemise, ce qui permit curieusement à Andrée de respirer plus facilement.

_« Je suis ridicule ! C'est vrai, je l'ai déjà vu à moitié nu… et même pire parfois… » _se rappela-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

- Le général de Jarjayes voulait un fils, alors il a décidé que sa dernière fille serait ce fils ardemment désiré mais jamais reçu. Et moi, j'avais perdu mes parents et j'étais l'amie d'Oscar. Sa seule amie… Alors j'ai décidé que je serais un homme moi aussi, comme elle. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule…

- Foutaises !

- Ne dis pas cela ! Si Oscar ne s'était pas mariée, vous n'auriez rien découvert… Elle avait gagné votre respect. Avoue-le !

- Mais pourquoi diable es-tu revenue à la caserne après son mariage ? s'emporta-t-il pour ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question. T'es inconsciente !

- Oui c'est cela ! Je suis inconsciente ! se fâcha-t-elle. J'avais tellement envie de me faire…

Elle buta sur le mot, hoqueta. Qu'elle était belle dans sa fragilité !

- C'était ma vie, reprit-elle d'une voix lourde d'émotion. Tu comprends, c'était ma vie…

Le visage d'Alain était dur, impassible. Il se dirigea vers Andrée, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Sans sommation, il la prit dans ses bras et le pressa contre son cœur, contre son corps meurtri. Dieu, qu'il avait eu peur !

Il avait ordonné qu'on la laisse partir. Elle avait eu assez d'émotions comme cela et, après tout, il s'agissait d'un de leurs anciens camarades, qui n'avait jamais démérité face au groupe. Quelle frayeur lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que le colosse n'était plus dans le dortoir ! Il avait immédiatement compris. Il se souvenait avec une redoutable lucidité de son cœur battant à tout rompre, de ses prières muettes pour arriver à temps, de ce vide au fond de lui lorsqu'elle avait refermé la porte du dortoir. Dieu, qu'il l'aimait ! Il était arrivé juste à temps…

Avec un soupir d'aise, Andrée s'était complètement abandonnée à cette étreinte. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, même avec Victor. Elle se sentait en sécurité, contre ce corps puissant et ce cœur généreux. Comme elle regrettait de lui avoir fait du mal ! Comme elle s'en voulait des coups qu'il avait reçus à cause d'elle ! Cette force tranquille l'apaisait au plus profond d'elle-même, et la troublait aussi. Elle s'en rendait compte à la moiteur de ses mains, à sa respiration irrégulière, à son envie de fermer les yeux, de ne plus bouger. Elle s'en apercevait au frémissement de ses lèvres et aux frissons qui parcouraient son corps alangui… Une étreinte comme elle n'en avait jamais connue, au-delà du pur plaisir…

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle comme une évidence qu'elle venait seulement de découvrir.

Il la relâcha et la fixé, éberlué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle avait parlé à voix haute sans le vouloir. Elle avait laissé échapper le cri d'un cœur qui réclamait enfin le droit de s'épanouir, ayant trouvé son soleil. Affolée, elle chercha une échappatoire. Mais il lui prit le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder en face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? répéta-t-il, les yeux fiévreux d'espoir.

- Je… Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle de nouveau en essayant de ravaler ses sanglots.

Il allait se moquer d'elle. Il allait se fâcher. De quel droit osait-elle lui dire cela après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Aussi faillit-elle tomber à la renverse, de surprise, lorsqu'elle vit un magnifique sourire fleurir sur les lèvres du soldat.


	27. Le repos de la guerrière

Andrée avait passé une nuit torride entre les bras d'Alain. Les baisers s'étaient succédé, de plus en plus passionnés, de plus en plus exigeants. Les caresses avaient ensuite accompagné les baisers. Son amant ne lui laissait pas un moment de répit, voulant marquer de son sceau incandescent chaque bout de chair découvert, s'approprier chaque rondeur.

La jeune femme avait offert son cœur en donnant son corps. Victime consentante sur l'autel de la possession amoureuse… Elle s'émerveillait de l'appétit charnel d'Alain, se cambrait avec délice sous ses coups de reins, hurlait son plaisir d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne reconnaissait même plus, quémandant, suppliant, toujours plus…

Au petit matin, alors qu'elle dormait encore, le sergent de Soisson regagna la caserne. Andrée fut terriblement déçue, même s'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Nulle sanction ne serait infligée à Alain pour son absence nocturne, mais il préférait tenir ses hommes à l'œil, surtout après ce qui s'était passé.

Pour la jeune femme, il en allait autrement. Elle n'avait plus de repère. De quoi serait fait le lendemain ? Elle aurait voulu le lire dans les prunelles chaleureuses de son nouvel amant. Y verrait-elle la sentence impitoyable d'une erreur consommée ? Ou le réconfort inestimable d'un partage approuvé ? Elle avait peur qu'il ne regrette. Son cœur s'emballa à cette seule pensée, et versa dans le désespoir sans autre forme de procès.

Ce sont donc les prunelles embuées d'incertitude qu'elle quitta la chambre d'Alain. Des délices aux supplices, il n'y a parfois qu'un pas…

Perdue dans ses pensées mélancoliques, elle faillit percuter Diane. La jeune fille avait les mêmes yeux bruns que son frère. Devant la nature des souvenirs qui s'imposaient à elle, Andrée détourna la tête en rougissant.

- Bonjour Andrée. Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda Diane ingénument, avec un petit rire rafraîchissant d'espièglerie.

- Je… Euh !

- Je m'en doutais. Mon frère fait souvent cet effet-là.

- Souvent ? releva Andrée en se crispant, piquée au vif par l'aiguillon de la jalousie.

- Et jalouse en plus ? C'est parfait ! s'exclama Diane à une Andrée plus rougissante que jamais. Parce que je n'avais jamais vu mon frère avec une telle expression de béatitude auparavant. Vous êtes décidément la femme qu'il lui faut. Merci Andrée !

Diane et sa mère avaient refusé de laisser partir la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, celle-ci montrait quelque appréhension à se retrouver toute seule, dehors, encore ébranlée par sa récente mésaventure. Elle écrivit néanmoins à sa grand-mère, pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne faisait plus partie des Gardes Françaises car sa véritable nature avait été découverte. Elle la rassura, l'assurant qu'elle allait très bien. Elle se trouvait actuellement chez un ami, qui l'avait défendue, sauvée, réchauffée…

Lorsqu'elle reçut la lettre, grand-mère fut tout d'abord épouvantée. Sa petite-fille ne lui disait rien des circonstances exactes dans lesquelles ses compagnons avaient découvert la supercherie, mais elle devinait que cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour Andrée. Elle s'affola devant l'aveu à peine voilé d'un sauvetage, donc d'un danger. La menaçant, elle ! Elle connaissait assez les hommes pour savoir que, au pire sa vie avait été menacée –sait-on jamais !-, au mieux il s'agissait de sa vertu… Ayant rencontré les soldats, grand-mère penchait plutôt pour le mieux. Son vieux cœur battant la chamade, elle termina sa lecture. A la fin, un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres gercées.

_« Ma petite fille, tu as les mots d'une femme amoureuse pour me décrire ton sauveur… Ma foi, tant pis ! Tu ne te marieras pas en blanc !... Et puis zut ! Tu te marieras en blanc si tu le veux. Je m'arrangerai bien avec qui de droit. Tu as bien gagné le droit d'être heureuse, toi aussi ! »_

Grand-mère allait peut-être rapidement en besogne, mais elle connaissait le caractère déterminé de sa petite-fille sous ses dehors calmes. Si cet homme lui plaisait vraiment, comme la vieille femme en avait l'intuition, Andrée ne laisserait pas traîner les choses et saisirait la première occasion… pourvu qu'elle se présente. Car elle n'était pas non plus du genre à se jeter au cou de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas vraiment d'elle. Grand-mère s'abîma dans quelques prières supplémentaires et brûla plus de cierges que de coutume. A dieu va !

Lorsqu'elle apprit le nom de l'heureux élu, elle fut enchantée. Ce garçon lui avait fait une très bonne impression, sous ses airs de vaurien qui se moque de tout… Quelques coups de louche, et ce serait parfait !

- Andrée…

- Oui Alain, roucoula-t-elle, allongée contre lui, cherchant la chaleur de sa peau, l'ardeur d'une étreinte, la brûlure d'un baiser.

- Vas-tu cesser un peu, petite coquine ?

- Mmmmmm…. Non, jamais….

- Alors, je ne pourrai jamais savoir…

- Savoir quoi ?

- Si tu acceptes de m'épouser, lâcha-t-il avec son demi-sourire narquois, ce demi-sourire qu'elle aimait tant !

- Quoi ! s'écria Andrée en s'asseyant sur le lit, le drap glissant souplement le long de son corps.

- Dis-moi « oui », ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes, jeta-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux fiévreux d'un désir qui ne se démentait pas.

- Mais…

- Assez de mais ! tonna-t-il soudain. Je n'accepterai qu'un « oui » !

- Alors… oui, répondit-elle après avoir été happée par deux bras puissants qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir la lâcher.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Faîtes que ce soit vrai ! Faîtes qu'il veuille de moi à ses côtés… »_

Elle avait répondu à son appel, assouvi ses plaisirs, avec d'autant plus de passion qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle était comblée. Elle l'aimait… Elle l'aimait !

- Tu es sûr ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander une fois leurs sens apaisés.

- Sûr de quoi ? fit-il mine de ne pas comprendre.

- De vouloir de moi comme épouse ! répliqua-t-elle en le pinçant.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es si douce, si délicate, si naïve, si sage…

- C'est ça ! Continue !... T'as bientôt fini !

- Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas de toi ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Parce que je suis douce, délicate, naïve… sage, répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- C'est tout ?

- J'ai un passé de soldat ! Je… Je n'étais même plus vierge lorsque… Et je ne sais pas faire tout ce que font les femmes : les minauderies, les coquetteries. Ni même broder… Je ne suis pas douée pour la couture, mais je sais faire la cuisine !

- Inutile de me vanter les qualités du produit, je suis déjà acquéreur.

- Non mais ?

- Hahahahahahaha

- …

- Peu m'importe ton passé. Notre avenir seul a de l'importance à mes yeux. D'ailleurs, Oscar n'avait pas plus de qualités féminines que toi je parie. Cela n'a pas empêché… euh…

- Victor.

- Ah ! … Victor de faire sa demande.

- Mais elle, elle était…

- C'est cela qui t'inquiète ? Que je ne sois pas le premier ? Alors, si cela peut te rassurer, je peux te dire que tu n'es pas la première non plus !

- Mouais… Loin de là d'ailleurs, si j'en crois les allusions de Diane, bougonna-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- Faudra-t-il que je tance ma petite sœur trop bavarde ? Voilà qu'elle va faire fuir ma fiancée à lui divulguer ma vie dissolue, se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

Andrée ne put s'empêcher de rire. Depuis quelques semaines, elle était tellement heureuse. Les lettres qu'elle écrivait toujours à sa grand-mère fleuraient désormais la joie de vivre. Elle avait envie de rire encore et encore, de rire et d'aimer !

- Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, je veux être ta femme !... Et c'est toi qui l'auras voulu !

- Aïe ! J'aurais peut-être dû tourner un peu plus ma langue dans ma bouche…

- Tourne-la plutôt dans la mienne, susurra-t-elle sensuellement.

- Gourmande !

Grand-mère sauta littéralement de joie à la réception de la dernière lettre d'Andrée. Elle planta ses marmites et ses légumes et se précipita dans le salon.

- Madame la comtesse ! appela-t-elle, faisant fi des conventions tant elle était bouleversée de bonheur.

- Oui grand-mère, répondit aussitôt cette dernière, un peu inquiète malgré tout.

- Grand-mère ? s'étonna le général. Mais, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ah, général ! Vous êtes présent… Tant mieux ! Ma petite Andrée va se marier !

- Oh, quelle joie grand-mère, répondit la comtesse avec un sourire plein de bonté.

- Elle va se marier avec un homme ! reprit grand-mère en agitant la lettre sous le nez du général.

- Et avec qui voulais-tu donc qu'elle se marie ? Une femme ? Allons grand-mère, c'eut été contre-nature ! répliqua-t-il non sans une certaine malice qui laissait la vieille femme pantoise.

Après tant d'années, elle retrouvait soudain le galopin facétieux qui savait si bien la faire enrager, mais qui n'était pas chiche de tendresse.

- Je suis vraiment très heureux pour toi, grand-mère, dit-il en plantant un baiser sur la joue ridée avant de s'éloigner, le cœur léger.

- Merci mon petit, murmura la vieille femme en portant une main à sa joue.

Le général était déjà trop éloigné pour l'entendre. Mais la comtesse, elle, n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange. Elle se détourna, émue.


	28. Retrouvailles

Ce matin-là, le comte et la comtesse de Girodelle déjeunaient ensemble. La veille, ils avaient assisté à un bal à la Cour. Même si Oscar ne goûtait guère cette activité, n'arrivant pas à trouver sa place au milieu de tant de beauté factice, elle mettait un point d'honneur à y accompagner son époux lorsqu'il s'y rendait en tant qu'invité. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à jouer alors la femme soumise, Victor se montrant pour l'occasion d'une jalousie féroce. Non qu'il ne fût pas jaloux le reste du temps, mais il le montrait avec modération, comme un homme bien né. Leur petite comédie à deux se terminait généralement par des éclats de rire dans le carrosse qui les ramenait.

Deux mois déjà ! Deux mois qu'elle avait découvert que le devoir pouvait ne pas être pesant. Qu'il pouvait même être fort plaisant à accomplir lorsqu'il était conjugal, surtout avec Victor.

_« Andrée avait bien raison » _pensa Oscar en mordant avec gourmandise dans une tartine couverte de confiture.

Andrée !... La jeune femme eut soudain mauvaise conscience. Elle n'avait guère pensé à son amie ces derniers temps. Absorbée par son voyage de noces, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, figeant les choses dans une sorte de brume optimiste.

A son retour, Oscar s'était rendue à Jarjayes. Grand-mère lui avait alors donné quelques nouvelles : le retour d'Andrée aux Gardes Françaises s'était mal passé, mais maintenant elle allait beaucoup mieux. Emportée par son bonheur, la jeune comtesse –qui pestait encore très souvent après les habits féminins- n'avait pas cherché à approfondir la question.

D'autant que, penser à Andrée c'était aussi penser à son amour pour Victor, à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Si Oscar avait été l'instigatrice de cette nuit, elle craignait maintenant que les merveilleux souvenirs de son amie n'entretiennent la flamme inutile de son attachement pour Victor.

Doublement inutile d'ailleurs ! D'une part, Oscar savait que jamais Andrée ne chercherait à s'immiscer dans son couple. N'avait-elle pas souffert en silence durant des mois, des années ? D'autre part, la comtesse de Girodelle avait désormais pleinement conscience de son charme, et surtout des sentiments de son mari pour elle.

- Madame la comtesse, une dame souhaiterait s'entretenir un instant avec vous, l'interrompit le maître d'hôtel.

- Une dame ? S'est-elle présentée ?

- Elle s'appelle Andrée Grandier…

- Andrée !

Avec un sourire éblouissant et sa fougue coutumière, Oscar se précipita au-devant de son amie. Celle-ci attendait près de la porte d'entrée, n'osant pénétrer plus avant dans cet hôtel particulier trop chargé de souvenirs grisants.

- Andrée !

- Oscar !...

- Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Mais…tu es en robe ! remarqua Oscar.

- Toi aussi, rétorqua Andrée après avoir éclaté de rire. Certes, mon humble habit ne vaut pas ta belle toilette mais…comment me trouves-tu ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement en tournant sur elle-même.

- Radieuse, répondit-elle.

- Il en va souvent ainsi lorsqu'on est heureux, n'est-ce pas madame la comtesse ?

- Alors, tu es heureuse ?... J'en suis soulagée tu sais.

- Oui je sais… et c'est pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle que je suis venue te voir.

- Parle donc ! Ou, foi d'Oscar de Jarjayes !, je te sors les mots de la bouche du plat de l'épée, fit-elle mine de se fâcher devant l'attitude volontairement attentiste d'Andrée.

- Grâce au ciel, tu ne changes pas ! Ha ha ha ! Eh bien madame l'impatiente…je vais me marier.

- Te… ? Oh ! Victor !... Quelle joie !

En riant, Oscar entraîna la jeune fille vers la salle à manger. Interpelé par son épouse, Girodelle venait aux nouvelles, et reçut les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras à l'entrée de la salle.

- Pardon, s'excusa Andrée, confuse.

- Andrée… Je suis heureux de vous revoir, assura-t-il d'une voix chaude.

- Andrée va se marier, éclata Oscar joyeusement.

- C'est une grande nouvelle, dit-il en fixant la jeune femme brune d'un regard étrange.

Bien qu'il soit très heureux pour Andrée, qui méritait bien de trouver le bonheur après les sacrifices auxquels elle avait consenti, il avait ressenti un curieux pincement au cœur. Les souvenirs du corps alangui de la jeune femme, son expression béate après l'amour, étaient remontés à la surface de sa mémoire pour troubler l'expression de la joie ressentie. Malgré les efforts de sa volonté pour enterrer ces souvenirs, malgré son bonheur présent… Un regret de ce qui avait été, de ce qui ne serait plus jamais, et même de ce qui appartiendrait désormais à un autre. De quel droit serait-il jaloux ?

- Mais j'y pense ! Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment s'appelait l'heureux élu ? Que fait-il ? Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Est-ce qu…

- Arrête, par pitié ! s'esclaffa Andrée en riant. Eh bien, il est soldat…

- Soldat ? s'étonna Oscar.

- Oui, et tu le connais…

- Hein !

- Oscar, la gronda Andrée comme l'aurait fait grand-mère. Surveille ton langage !

- Oui bon… Je le connais ? Ce serait donc…un soldat des Gardes Françaises. A voir ton sourire, j'ai deviné juste.

- Le meilleur de tes hommes, renchérit Andrée, remplie de fierté.

- Le meilleur ?... Oh ! Alain ? Alain de Soisson ? Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Si, avoua Andrée avec un sourire radieux.

- Andrée, c'est une tête brûlée ! objecta Oscar.

- Et l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaisse.

Victor se crispa imperceptiblement et détourna son regard, toujours fixé sur Andrée jusqu'à présent. Ces étoiles dans les prunelles océanes… Son adorable frimousse après l'amour… Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit. Il fit appel à toute sa volonté, à son amour pour Oscar, pour endiguer cet accès de jalousie au fond de son cœur.

- Je suis bien aise que vous ayez décidé de revenir à votre véritable nature…et tous ses avantages. La robe vous va mieux que l'uniforme je trouve…

Il avait été incapable de lui souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur dans sa nouvelle vie. Il en était profondément chagriné.

- Merci monsieur le comte.

- Allons, tu ne vas pas nous servir du « madame la comtesse » et « monsieur le comte » à longueur de discussion, sinon je ne t'adresse plus la parole ! Je serai toujours Oscar… et tu peux continuer à appeler mon époux Girodelle, comme autrefois.

Andrée eut un petit sourire plein de malice, un des petits sourires « à la Alain », qu'elle commençait à maîtriser. « Mon époux » et autrefois, le possessif et le subtil et inconscient rappel des barrières sociales : autrefois, elle était un domestique… Oscar était bien plus femme qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

- Et moi je suis toujours Andrée, avec un E, dit-elle en riant.

- Alors, vas-tu me raconter comment ce diable d'Alain a pu te séduire !... Viens, assieds-toi. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci Oscar. Ca ira…

- J'ai de l'alcool si tu veux…

Andrée faillit s'étouffer tant elle riait, tandis que Victor jetait un regard légèrement choqué à son épouse, qui se contenta de lui répondre en haussant les épaules avant de rire à son tour.

- Sans façon Oscar, hoqueta l'invitée surprise, je t'assure !... D'accord, pour te faire plaisir, je vais prendre un verre d'eau…. Tu sais, il m'arrive encore de boire un verre à la taverne, en compagnie de mon futur mari, mais jamais si tôt le matin. Simplement, j'ai pris mon déjeuner avec Diane, la sœur d'Alain, avant de venir ici…

- Ah ! Oui, évidemment… Alors, tu n'as toujours rien raconté !

- C'est une longue histoire, avoua Andrée avec un regard rêveur.

- Alors je m'installe confortablement, décida Oscar en ramenant son fauteuil à côté de celui d'Andrée.

Victor resta debout, son regard errant entre les boucles blondes de son épouse et les boucles brunes de la jeune femme. Il enragea lorsqu'elle leur parla de son retour à la caserne, de son humiliation dans le dortoir, et surtout de la tentative de viol. Instinctivement, Oscar saisit une main d'Andrée et la serra, livide, les larmes aux yeux. Cette dernière la rassura d'un sourire plein de charme et de bonté.

Une fois le passage difficile passé, la jeune femme devint plus prolixe et joyeuse. A ce moment, il n'était question que d'Alain, de Diane, de sa future belle-mère, de grand-mère… Elle rayonnait, et Oscar rayonnait de concert. Girodelle sourit et, laissant les deux jeunes femmes échanger avis et impressions, quitta la pièce. Son cœur était lourd et léger à la fois, sans qu'il puisse déterminer quelles émotions l'emportaient.

Avant de partir pour le château de Versailles, prendre son service, il tint à saluer Andrée. Il le fit sans ambigüité. Il était sincèrement heureux pour elle.

- Si mon épouse ici présente le permet, j'aimerais vous assurer de ma plus sincère affection. Vous méritez d'être heureuse Andrée. Et je puis vous assurer que vous serez toujours la bienvenue sous mon toit.

- Je vous remercie…Girodelle, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.


	29. Ultime épreuve

Andrée tournait et virait, en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs sur l'entrée de la caserne. Elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre avec cette peur tapie au fond de ses entrailles. En l'absence d'Alain, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleine nuit, le cœur battant, en nage. Elle croyait sentir un corps sur le sien, forçant le sien, des mains enserrant ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle voulait conjurer ses démons.

D'autant qu'elle avait quelques contacts dans les lieux, notamment avec une cuisinière, une gentille fille avec laquelle Andrée était restée en contact. Janette lui avait appris qu'Alain avait parfois des difficultés avec certains soldats. Non qu'on remette en doute son autorité, elle crevait les yeux d'un aveugle ! Mais, quand un homme en faisait à sa guise, il essayait « d'attendrir » son sergent. Puisque cela avait marché avec André, avant qu'on sache qu'il s'agissait d'une femme…

- Je n'ai jamais pris l'ascendant sur Alain ! s'était offusquée Andrée. Et je n'ai jamais cherché à l'attendrir ! D'ailleurs, quand il avait quelque chose à me dire, il ne prenait pas de gants…

- Ca, je l'sais bien ma p'tite, avait répondu Janette. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Les hommes sont bien bêtes…

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient bêtes ! Oh oui ! Quand elle y pensait, Andrée bouillait de rage. Comment pouvait-on reprocher une quelconque « faiblesse » à Alain, alors qu'il était toujours prêt à prendre la défense des autres ? Il n'avait commis qu'une faute, si on pouvait appeler cela une faute, c'est d'offrir son amitié à un inconnu, spontanément.

Elle enrageait, et c'était très bien ainsi. Sa colère prenait petit à petit le pas sur les souvenirs de son agression, sur sa peur de femme. Elle allait leur montrer qui elle était ! Elle allait leur montrer qui était Alain !

Elle comprenait pourquoi son compagnon se montrait si sombre de temps en temps. Pas vis-à-vis d'elle ou de sa famille, mais en général… Andrée avait dû recourir à des trésors de diplomatie pour lui faire accepter de déménager. Lors du mariage d'Oscar, le général avait octroyé à la jeune fille une forte somme d'argent, pour services rendus au cours de toutes ces années de travestissement.

Sans toucher à ses années de gages, uniquement avec cette « prime », Andrée avait acheté un petit appartement, dans un quartier un peu moins sinistre que le précédent. Avec ses gages, ou une partie, elle aurait pu prétendre à un bel appartement ou même une petite maison, mais Alain n'aurait jamais accepté de paraître vivre aux crochets de sa compagne, même si elle allait devenir son épouse.

Que de palabres ! Il n'avait fini par céder que pour sa vieille mère et sa jeune sœur. Et parce que tout luxe était absent de leur nouvel appartement. Il y avait seulement une chambre pour la mère et Diane, une autre pour elle et Alain, et une grande salle pour vivre. Dans un quartier populaire… C'était simple, c'était eux !

Andrée avait demandé au général de Jarjayes de confier l'argent à Alain, pour qu'il achète le bien lui-même. Elle lui avait dit en souriant qu'il s'agissait de sa dot, et qu'il avait intérêt à l'accepter s'il désirait vraiment l'épouser ! Il avait réagi vivement, en lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser fougueusement…

Le général en avait profité pour raconter au sergent comment un petit bout de femme l'avait convaincu qu'elle devait être un garçon. Au grand dam de la jeune femme qui ne savait plus où se mettre, surtout face au regard réjoui de son compagnon. Elle avait su prendre une décision et s'y tenir, à l'époque. Elle recommencerait aujourd'hui !

C'était à elle de faire un effort pour lui.

Elle avait mis une belle chemise, qui laissait deviner ses formes sans les montrer le moins du monde. Andrée savait que c'était la préférée d'Alain. Il aimait la voir ainsi vêtue, avec une robe d'un vert foncé qui mettait en valeur ses boucles brunes et ses prunelles forestières. Quelquefois, il l'emmenait dans une taverne, pour partager une bonne bière avec elle… et cela se terminait fréquemment par une bagarre suite à une réflexion un peu trop salace ou un sifflement déplacé. Il adorait ça ! Il aimait qu'elle soit une jolie femme, qu'elle le montre, qu'elle soit à lui !

Un jour, il l'avait emmenée dans une taverne… où se trouvaient quelques-uns de ses anciens compagnons. Elle s'était légèrement crispée. Alain avait eu ce regard déterminé qui faisait de lui un chef incontesté, mais avec une prière muette au fond de ses prunelles. Il n'avait pas voulu la forcer, il l'avait simplement regardé. Alors, elle était allée avec lui et, somme toute, ils avaient passé un bon moment.

Elle avait compris, à ce moment-là, ce qu'avait voulu dire Janette. Elle avait compris ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui…

_« Allons Andrée, c'est le moment ! Menton haut, regard franc, poitrine dégagée…mais pas trop quand même » _s'encouragea-t-elle.

Par chance, elle aperçut Janette qui revenait avec quelques victuailles. Elle l'interpela et elles revinrent ensemble à la caserne.

- Ben qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

- Je viens chercher Alain. Il est en permission ce soir, et je voulais lui faire une surprise.

- Pour sûr que ce s'ra un' surprise !... Alors ! Qu'est-ce vous r'gardez vous autres ! Z'avez pas r'connu André non ? invectiva-t-elle les sentinelles qui lorgnaient sur les deux jeunes femmes.

Andrée leur décocha au passage un magnifique sourire, avant de poursuivre en compagnie de Janette. Elle sentait le regard des deux hommes dans son dos, un regard dont elle avait pu peser l'appréciation avec un sourire narquois. Elle entendit un bruit de pas précipités. A n'en pas douter, un homme s'était mis à courir. Cette fois, elle se mit à rire en prenant le bras de la cuisinière. Nul doute qu'Alain allait très vite être informé de sa présence. Effectivement, il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que le sergent se présente devant elle.

- Andrée ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue te chercher, répondit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui, les mains dans le dos, avec une moue délicieusement mutine.

- Tu es folle ! la gronda-t-il tout en appréciant le spectacle.

- De toi, absolument !

- Eh dites-donc les tourtereaux ! Ma cuisine, c'est pas un bordel ! Alors vous allez vous bisouter ailleurs !

- Attends-moi cinq minutes, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa compagne, avec un haussement de sourcils complice à l'égard de Janette.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

- André…

- Montre leur qui est le chef, susurra-t-elle langoureusement, collée à lui, les mains toujours dans son dos.

D'un air plutôt mécontent, Alain l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener dans les écuries. Toutefois, au lieu de l'envoyer au diable, il la poussa contre un box et se colla à elle. Il tira les cheveux en arrière et mordit la bouche tendue, avec un appétit qui la combla. Sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, il délaça son corsage et baissa sa chemise pour profiter de ces appâts dont il ne se lassait pas. Semblant pris d'une véritable frénésie, il releva la jupe et s'empara d'une jambe, qu'il dénuda d'une main tremblante d'impatience. Là, contre ce box heureusement vide, il s'empara d'elle, sans cette tendresse amoureuse et complice dont il faisait preuve d'habitude, mais avec une passion évidente.

Andrée savait que, à travers les planches mal jointes, les soldats ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle. Alain aussi le savait, lui qui prenait soin de ne pas trop l'exposer aux regards… Il sentait qu'elle mettait un frein à son ardeur, pour lui permettre de garder toujours le contrôle, pour qu'il soit le maître de la situation. Pour qu'il soit son chef comme il était le leur !

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Oh Alain ! Alain ! Oh ouiiiiiii…

- N'en fais pas trop, ça pourrait me plaire, continua-t-il avec amusement.

- Ouiiii ! Oooooh !

Complices jusqu'à la pointe du plaisir, soucieux du désir de l'autre même sans y paraître… Elle était tellement heureuse entre les bras d'Alain. Il se sentait plus grand dans les yeux d'Andrée.

Après leur merveilleuse prestation, la jeune femme se rajusta, toujours protégée par la silhouette massive de son amant. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle sortit des écuries, derrière Alain. Des regards envieux, voilà ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. A croire que toute la compagnie se retrouvait dans la cour !

Il se retourna vers Andrée, juste derrière lui. Elle n'avait jamais été plus belle, plus sensuelle qu'à cet instant. Elle était parée de toutes les grâces de la jouissance, des prunelles un peu trop brillantes, des lèvres un peu trop rouges, des joues un peu trop colorées, une poitrine bien trop palpitante. Elle était si attirante dans son écrin de féminité charnelle qu'il faillit retourner de suite dans les écuries ! Il se contenta de passer un bras jaloux autour de la taille souple pour l'attirer à lui, lançant alentour un regard menaçant. Elle acceptait cette marque de possession comme le plus naturel des sceaux…

Alain refusa de la lâcher, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Il fallut l'intervention de Janette pour qu'il accepte d'aller chercher ses affaires afin de rentrer en sa compagnie. Après son départ, Andrée, prenant son courage à deux mains, glissa un regard vers le colosse. Il était là, dans le réfectoire, à regarder cette femme d'une beauté troublante. Cette femme qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras sans la voir vraiment.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il la vit marcher vers lui, le menton haut, le regard droit. Elle se planta à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main… Seule au milieu des hommes, malgré les appels à la raison de Janette. Seule, dégageant un entêtant parfum de volupté… Elle ne faisait rien, se contentant de le regarder…jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux.

A ce moment, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Elle avait vaincu sa peur. Elle avait renforcé l'autorité d'Alain. Elle se retourna pour rejoindre Janette et se figea. La silhouette du sergent se découpait à la porte d'entrée. Il avait tout vu ! Elle lut la fierté dans son regard et faillit en pleurer.

_« Oscar, jamais je ne regretterai ma décision de t'avoir suivie ! Notre existence ne fut pas banale, c'est vrai… Nous avons vécu une belle vie « d'homme ». Désormais, nous pouvons être heureuses, en tant que femmes. »_

FIN

Note de l'autrice :

Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont lu cette histoire, dans laquelle je « cassais » l'image virile d'André ( ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire ).

Cela m'a permis de faire 4 heureux : Oscar et Girodelle, Andrée et Alain. Parce qu'ils le méritent bien de temps en temps. ^^

Grand merci aux deux lectrices qui m'ont laissé des commentaires.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon histoire, maintenant qu'elle est terminée.

A bientôt pour une prochaine aventure !


End file.
